


Pétalos de rosa

by LasSebastianas



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasSebastianas/pseuds/LasSebastianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si en realidad no eres como todos quieren que seas? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú al respecto por ser diferente a ellos?¿Y si te enamoras de alguien con el cual no puedes estar por que no está bien visto por la sociedad en la que vives?</p>
<p>Un largo recorrido entre obstáculos difíciles de pasar y marañas casi imposibles de desenredar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Día 1 - Jardín de rosas

**Para mi, ¿qué es la felicidad?**

Ethan se preguntaba muchísimas veces qué era verdaderamente la felicidad y si alguna vez él la había sentido. Sabía con seguridad que había estado contento alguna que otra vez. Sobre todo cuando era pequeño había sentido una tremenda felicidad, como casi todos los niños, pero no tenía seguro si había llegado al punto de ser feliz en su desarrollo hacia la madurez. Ethan se quedaba horas y horas tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación, el cual tenía estrellas pegadas y algunos planetas creados por él colgados, dando vueltas cada vez que había una mínima corriente de aire.

Se pasaba todas esas horas intentando averiguar cómo podría decir que es diferente, de alguna manera, a todo el mundo. Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y aunque Ethan no veía nada malo en serlo, sabía que sus padres no iban a pensar lo mismo. Seguramente acabarían echándolo de su casa, o lo peor de todo, acabarían por no hablarle el resto de su vida -como suelen hacer las demás familias con aquellos miembros diferentes actualmente-. Mas les quería demasiado como para que eso pasara. 

Tener una familia normal no quiere decir que tus padres te apoyen en todo, desgraciadamente. Ese hecho le producía un enorme miedo que le quitaba el sueño noches y noches.

¿Que por qué tanto drama por ser diferente? Te preguntarás. Digamos que la homosexualidad no está bien vista en la sociedad actual. Puedes llegar a ser un paria de la sociedad si lo declaras públicamente, ya que nadie va a querer saber nada de ti. Todos te van a ignorar para que no le "infectes" con esa enfermedad. Seguramente ni la mitad de ellos saben realmente qué es la homosexualidad. La ven como un virus muy contagioso que hace que todo el mundo te evite y te consideren menos que una persona.

Ethan ya lo había visto en la escuela con sus propios ojos, en cómo habían apaleado a un estudiante, que ni quiera era homosexual, solo porque uno de sus compañeros había visto algo raro en su forma de actuar. Evidentemente Ethan no quería pasar por ese calvario, y más cuando aun no estaba seguro de lo que verdaderamente sentía. 

Una maraña de sentimientos se enredaba más y más en su interior y cuando más intentaba deshacerla para encontrar por fin la verdad de lo que era o de lo que sentía, se hacía más densa y difícil de desenredar. A veces deseaba no pensar en estas cosas, en no tener tantas dudas y poder ser un chico corriente como sus compañeros de clase, a quienes a veces les escuchaba decir que estaban felices. Ethan no era capaz de decir que él lo era. Ni siquiera se le venía a la mente aquella palabra. Como ya os he dicho, la felicidad no es un sentimiento que le haya visitado aun a nuestro amigo.

No tenía a nadie al que pudiera llamar amigo, solo a una pandilla de compañeros de clase que ni si quiera se preocupaban por él. No tenía a nadie cercano, a parte de su familia a la cual no le podía decir nada y su padre siempre le molestaba con su homofóbia. El secreto le quemaba por dentro, necesitaba hablar con alguien, contárselo a una persona que le entendiera y que no le mirara mal por ello. Pero era como dejar una bomba encendida al lado tuyo y esperar que no te haga daño.

Un mundo de locos, donde cada cual es peor que el siguiente.

~~~~

Te preguntarás, ¿cómo empezó todo este lío?

Pues con un simple acelerón de las pulsaciones del corazón. Ethan se encontraba en clase de Matemáticas en ese momento, con la profesora Clara, mientras daba las derivadas inmediatas, cuales se tenían que saber de memoria. Como no le apasionaba mucho esta parte de las matemáticas y más o menos él ya sabía algo, desvió la mirada hacia los primeros sitios de la clase buscando algo con lo que entretenerse. Estuvo mirando a los estudiantes que se encontraban en primera fila hasta que se dio cuenta de que había un chico que le devolvía la mirada a ratos, mientras podía, porque de vez en cuando cogía apuntes de la pizarra. 

Después de un segundo de mantener la mirada intensamente por las dos partes, Ethan se dio cuenta de que estaba abusando de ello. La respiración se le cortó y desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia la pizarra, donde debería haber estado mirando durante toda la clase. Su corazón se aceleró. Pero no de esas veces que te asustas y el corazón se te acelera mucho, sintiendo una clase de sudores fríos, sino cuando sientes algo ya que tu corazón late con mucha fuerza. En ese momento no le dio mucha importancia, o no quiso hacerlo por las consecuencias que ello podría acarrear.

Después de terminar las clases se dirigió con su pandilla hacia la estación, como hacían todos los días, y allí se despidió de ellos para coger el tren que le llevaría hacia los alrededores de donde él vivía. Se fue hacia el anden 3 y allí esperó a que llegara. Mientras lo hacía, sacó su reproductor de música y se colocó uno de los cascos solo para poder escuchar lo que pasaba alrededor a la vez que podía ponerle música de su agrado. Luego guardó el reproductor en el bolsillo con la lista de reproducción aleatoria. 

Pasaron un par de canciones hasta que por fin llegó el tren, se dirigió hacia uno de los vagones centrales y cuando fue a entrar desvió la mirada hacia un ruido que le había llamado la atención. Un chico había gritado un "¡Eh!". Era él, su compañero de clase. Ese con el que pocas horas antes había tenido una situación incómoda. Allí estaba tirado en el suelo, porque alguien le había empujado para poder entrar antes -cosa que pasaba mucho a esas horas donde estudiantes, trabajadores y paseantes coincidían para volver a casa-. Parecía como que el mundo le estaba intentando derribar con tantas coincidencias.

Ethan se quedó petrificado a las puertas del vagón a medio entrar, mirando a la nada, ya que el otro chico se había levantado y entrado al tren en unos pocos segundos para no perderlo. Ethan no entró hasta que los pitidos de que se iban a cerrar las puertas perturbaron su estado de shock. En ese momento volvió a sentir aquellos latidos tan fuertes y acelerados, los mismos que sintió aquella misma mañana en clase. Se sentó en el primer sitio que vio libre y allí se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte de edificios y construcciones a medio hacer, con la música sonando en una de sus orejas pero sin llegar a escucharla. Se quedó así hasta que notó que el paisaje le sonaba, ladeó un poco la cabeza y se levantó en menos que canta un gallo. 

Si, acababa de perder su parada. El tren ya había cerrado sus puertas de nuevo y había vuelto a coger velocidad. Aquel no fue uno de sus mejores días, que digamos.

Maldijo todo lo que se le ocurría en aquel momento y esperó, esta vez más atento, a la siguiente parada que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de la anterior. Nunca había llegado hasta tan lejos con ese tren y rezaba por saber cómo llegar hacia su casa desde allí. Antes de ello, cuando ya estaba anunciando el nombre de la parada el megáfono, vio a lo lejos una casa de color marrón, bastante más grande que las demás. En ella había un precioso jardín verde, con un gran predominio del rosa en él. Le llamó muchísimo la atención y se preguntó quién podría tener el placer de disfrutar de ese pequeño espacio de naturaleza en su casa, pues él vivía en un piso y difícilmente podría tener más de tres o cuatro plantas en su pequeño balcón.

Desde allí lejos parecía un sueño que alguien había podido cumplir. Era tan diferente a las demás casas que había a su alrededor y destacaba por tanta belleza, que seguro que sus inquilinos debían estar encantados con ella.

Después de mucho andar y de saltarse algunos semáforos, llegó a su casa más tarde que nunca. Entró medio ahogado por subir las escaleras corriendo -cosa que no supo ni cómo lo hizo porque ya venía medio muerto de la gran caminata-. Su madre ya le estaba esperando en la puerta preocupada por si le había pasado algo y una vez que entró, ésta se abalanzó encima de él para llenarle a besos y llorarle lo preocupada que había estado por su retraso.

-Mamá, no te preocupes por mí. No me puede pasar nada malo- dijo Ethan intentando tranquilizar a su madre. Odiaba que se preocupara tanto por él.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás con seguridad hijo mío- respondió su madre aun abrazada a él. Ésta le dio un beso en una mejilla, una rápida caricia en uno de los cachetes. Luego le ordenó- Venga, vamos a comer, que te hemos estado esperando todo el rato y estamos muertos de hambre.

Ethan hizo caso a su madre, se quitó las zapatillas y fueron a comer todos juntos como hacían siempre. Habían pasado tanto tiempo esperándole que la comida se enfrió y tuvieron que comérsela así. Se sentía un poco mal por ellos, aunque estaba agradecido de no tener que comer con la soledad, cosa que le molestaba más que comer con la intensa mirada de su padre desaprobando todo lo que hacía y había dejado de hacer.

Después de haber comido y dejado los platos en el fregadero, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, se tumbó y miró hacia el techo. En este entonces aun no tenía nada colgado. Pero esta vez se sumió por primera vez en un largo y profundo pensamiento que finalmente se convertiría en costumbre a los pocos días.

~~~~

Ese día pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche allí tumbado sin llegar a sacar ninguna conclusión, ni si quiera qué era lo que le había ocurrido. Ethan nunca había estado enamorado. Le habían gustado varias chicas en su niñez -por que tenían una cara bonita según él o porque le trataban como a un príncipe- pero nunca les pudo decir nada por ser muy vergonzoso y al final se le pasó a las pocas semanas.

Pensó que, a parte de lo que parecía obvio, podía ser solo algo puntual. Que ese día se sentía mal y que por eso el corazón se le había acelerado tanto.

Antes de caer sumido en el sueño nocturno pensó en el chico. Le había visto varias veces por los pasillos y en el patio hacía poco tiempo, pero no sabía su nombre y lo peor de todo es que hasta ese día no sabía que se encontraban en la misma clase. Vale que Ethan era un poco despistado, pero él creía que conocía a todas las personas de su clase. "A lo mejor es un nuevo estudiante que ha venido a mitad de curso" pensó, porque ya estaban entrando en primavera. 

Aquel chico era un poco más alto que él, con el pelo gris claro hasta las orejas y unos ojos verdes muy vistosos. No tenía barba ni indicios de ello y su boca era un tanto más grande de lo normal, con unos labios finos y marcados. Él era uno de los pocos que llevaba la corbata con el uniforme e iba bien peinado. Vamos, que llamaba la atención fuera donde fuera.

Este fue el primer paso en su largo camino de marañas y nudos.

** Día 1 completado **


	2. Día 2 - Androceo

-Es hora de levantarse cariño, despiértate ya si no quieres llegar tarde- dice la madre de Ethan en cuanto entra a su habitación, dando antes un par de golpecitos a la puerta a modo de aviso. Ésta, después de haberle hablado, se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrirla. Luego subió la persiana, para que así entrase la poca claridad que había a esa hora de la mañana y que la fresca brisa de primavera lavara el ambiente cargado de aquella habitación.

-Mama... sabes que nunca llego tarde- se queja Ethan, dándose la vuelta ya que estaba mirando hacia la ventana y le estaba molestado la luz. Su madre se vuelve hacia la cama, besa la frente de su hijo con ternura y le susurra casi al oído.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta recordártelo- acaricia el sedoso y largo cabello de su hijo y sale de la habitación para hacerle el desayuno de todas las mañanas.

Después de un rato apurando los pocos minutos más que podía estar desperdiciando en la cama, Ethan se levanta rápidamente de ella, agarró sus zapatillas de estar por casa y se las puso con poca gana. Medio dormido aun y con el cuerpo flojo, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y así poder despertarse del todo -o al menos intentarlo-.

Una vez que terminó de echarse agua se quedó mirando su rostro y parte de su pecho en el espejo, apoyándose sobre el lavabo con los dos brazos estirados. Ethan siempre llevaba el pelo casi sin peinar. Se pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza para desalborotarlo un poco y dio su visto bueno al primer intento, luego cogió una goma de pelo y se hizo una coleta. Tenía el pelo muy lacio, oscuro y le llegaba muy por debajo de los hombros. Casi siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con unos cuantos mechones salidos, que le caían por la cara. Sus cejas eran finas, tenía unos ojos que daban la impresión de ser más grandes de lo normal, una nariz respingona y unos labios finos.

Después de salir del baño se dirigió a su cuarto de nuevo a ponerse el uniforme escolar y a guardar el de gimnasia en la mochila. El uniforme no le gustaba mucho, pero era mejor que elegir qué ropa se iba a poner cada día. Ethan, como la gran mayoría de estudiantes de la escuela, no llevaba la corbata. No le gustaba como le sentaba porque le daba aires de ser importante -y no sabía ponerla-, cosa que no era. Además, si la llevaba, destacaría sobre los demás y eso es lo último que él quería. Ya llamaba la atención demasiado para su gusto.

Al entrar en la cocina y sentarse en la mesa, su madre se acercó a él y le puso el plato de desayuno: un bocadillo de mantequilla con un trozo de jamón de york y un zumo de piña. Le había dicho a su madre millones de veces que solo le pusiera un lado del pan, no el pan entero, pero ella decía que así crecería y se pondría más fuerte. Ethan sabía que eso era mentira, que solo se lo decía para que comiera bien al menos la primera comida del día, porque le notaba muy delgado. 

Medía 1,75, una cosa normal en hombres, aunque su peso no era para nada sobre la media -se le llegaban a marcar hasta las costillas-. Después de haberle dado 6 bocados, el bocadillo había desaparecido. Luego se bebió de un trago el zumo de piña, se limpió la boca con una servilleta que le había tendido su madre y salió disparado hacia la entrada, donde estaba su mochila y zapatos.

Ethan estaba muy nervioso después de lo que le había pasado ayer, aunque también ansioso de saber quién era aquel chico y por qué le miró. Esperaba que esta vez, la curiosidad no matara al gato. Se ató las zapatillas negras que venían en conjunto con el uniforme, puso la mochila a su espalda y salió de su casa diciendo "Hasta ésta tarde".

Hoy le tocaba quedarse a comer en la escuela porque por la tarde tenía que ayudar a preparar el festival de primavera que su escuela organizaba todos los años. Era un festival muy conocido en toda la zona porque podía venir todo el que quisiera a pasar la mañana o tarde allí. Había puestos de: juegos, comida, objetos hechos por los estudiantes, tómbolas y donaciones, por si alguien quería donar algo a los clubes -como pelotas o raquetas para los de deportes-. Era muy importante para los estudiantes éste festividad porque de aquí, mayormente, era de donde sacaban el dinero para sus clubs, por lo que cada uno hacía un puesto o varios y sus integrantes ayudaban a llevarlos de manera voluntaria. Ethan estaba en el club de ciencias desde que entró a la escuela hace tres años y, para ellos, era muy necesario conseguir el dinero para poder comprar materiales con los que luego podían hacer sus experimentos.

Este año habían decidido, entre todos, hacer tres puestos de ciencias: uno de comida extravagante, como por ejemplo tortitas de colores o vegetales con forma de insectos; otro de objetos relacionados con la ciencia: rocas, minerales, plantas...; y un puesto de sacar una bola al azar y según el color que te salga, te toca una cosa u otra de lo que se expone. Ethan había sido el único voluntario para hacer el puesto de la tómbola, por lo que debía prepararlo él solo -y no estaba disgustado por ello, sino al contrario-. Aun quedaban dos semanas, pero sabía que si no se daba prisa, no llegaría a nada ya que tardaría más por estar él solo y tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Después de bajarse del tren que le llevaba a la estación más cercana a su escuela, se encontró con su pandilla, la cual le saludó y salieron todos juntos hacia la escuela. Todos hablaban de lo emocionados que estaban por el festival, de lo bien que se lo iban a pasar. Ethan, sin interés en el tema, se quedó rezagado, yendo a pocos pasos de ellos. Pensar en cómo iba a estar solo otro año más en el baile de primavera, no le hacía mucha ilusión. Ninguna chica se acercaba a él para ir al baile y, por lo cual, no podía ir -pues solo se admiten a parejas-. No es que le hiciera ninguna ilusión, mas solo era simple curiosidad de qué es lo que se siente cuando uno va a esos eventos.

Llegaron a clase cinco minutos antes de que el profesor llegara. Ethan se sentó en su pupitre, sacó el estuche, el cuaderno de aquella materia, una botella de agua y los colocó encima de la mesa. Se encontraba a mitad de clase, al lado de la ventana para poder pasar el descanso entre clases mirando por ella. Su ventana daba justo a la entrada, que en ese momento estaba llena con los últimos alumnos que llegaban ya tarde. Al pasar los cinco minutos, oyó el "buenos días" de su profesor de literatura, el profesor Sin. Era un hombre ya mayor al que le apasionaba su trabajo, llegaba siempre puntual a clase y hacía que estudiar con él fuera una cosa maravillosa.

Ethan buscaba con sus ojos a la persona con la que ayer tuvo un encontronazo no muy agraciado, mas no la encontró porque su pupitre estaba vacío. Se mordió el labio, pues esperaba poder quitarse las dudas que ayer le entraron y ahora no podría hacerlo. Pocos segundos después de que el profesor fuera a llamar la atención a sus alumnos porque iba a empezar la clase y Ethan desviara la mirada por la ventana,  vio ella a alguien entrando por la puerta corriendo.

Era el chico de ayer. Pasó la entrada del colegio corriendo en un tiempo record -venía con la cara entera roja, la mochila en la mano y sin corbata- y Ethan le perdió de vista en cuanto entró al edificio. "¿Cómo alguien podía llegar tan tarde?" se preguntó. Volvió la mirada hacia el profesor cuando este empezó a hablar.

-Bueno chicos, abrid vuestros libros de literatura por la página...- Sin abrió su libro y empezó a buscar la página por la que se habían quedado el día anterior- Si, por la página 87. ¿Os acordáis que ayer vimos cómo se estructuraba un comentario periodístico? Pues hoy vamos a ver uno para practicar- El profesor empezó a rebuscar entre su maletín y sacó un taco de folios con algo impreso. Empezó a pasarse mesa por mesa repartiendo uno a cada persona. Cuando llegó a la mitad de la clase, alguien llamó a la puerta -aunque Ethan ya sabía quien era- - Puede pasar- responde mientras se acerca a la puerta para abrirla.

En cuando la abre, ve como el chico estaba empapado de sudor y respirando muy fuertemente -aunque el uniforme estaba perfectamente liso y la corbata con un nudo perfecto-. Parecía como su hubiera corrido kilómetros hasta llegar allí. Sin se quedó sorprendido y le hizo un gesto para que pasase dentro de la clase y se sentara.

-He llegado tarde, lo siento mucho- dice mientras hace una reverencia y entra en clase. El profesor hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza, para darle a entender que no debía preocuparse. Una vez que terminó de repartir las hojas, volvió a la tarima y se puso a escribir en la pizarra.

Ethan no pudo apartar la mirada del chico durante más de 10 minutos. Vio como tenía todo su cuerpo y su ropa sudados. Aun respiraba con fuerza e intentaba peinar su cabello como podía con las manos. Éste se quedó embelesado por los movimientos de mano que hacía, tan armoniosos. Llamó su atención Sin, que había hecho hincapié en una palabra para que todo el mundo prestara atención a lo que estaba diciendo y no se quedara en Babia, pues seguramente no era el único que no estaba centrado en lo que estaba diciendo.

Al acabar la clase y después de que el profesor se despidiera y saliera, el chico se acercó a Ethan, el cual estaba mirando de nuevo por la ventana. Le saludó como si nada.

-Hola Ethan- dijo. Este giró la cabeza rápidamente y clavo su mirada en el rostro del contrario. Le había hablado y él no se lo esperaba para nada. No sabía qué responderle, le había llamado por su nombre y el desconocía el suyo. Se quedó así unos segundos, pensando cual era la mejor forma de responderle, hasta que el otro siguió hablando- Supongo que no sabes quién soy, me llamo Simon, soy uno de tus compañeros de clase, aunque ayer te diste cuenta por primera vez por lo que veo- y ahora sí, esperó a que respondiera.

-H-Hola Simon- Ethan nunca había pronunciado ese nombre y deseó haberlo dicho exactamente igual que él. No había conocido nunca a nadie que se llamara así, por lo que le parecía raro decirlo. En su garganta empezó a formarse un pequeño nudo y, aunque tragara para evitar que se formara, iba creciendo más y más. Abrió la boca para intentar añadir algo, pero no había palabra alguna que le saliera de la boca.

-Quería hablar contigo para una cosa del festival. Es que me han dicho que eres el único que está solo entre todos los puestos que hay y yo quería participar ¿Estas libre después de clase y hablamos sobre ello?- Simon apoyó una de las manos encima de la mesa de Ethan y dejó caer un poco de peso en ella. Su figura era tan imponente y su habla tan embelesante que Ethan no podía decir que no, además, así se podría aclarar el malentendido que surgió ayer.

-Bueno... después de clase iba a preparar el puesto que tengo que llevar en el festival. Pero creo que puedo hacerte un hueco antes de ello- respondió a la pregunta, mientras mentalmente organizaba de nuevo su tarde. Esperaba que no fuera mucho tiempo, porque si no iba a llegar de nuevo a casa demasiado tarde y su madre le volvería a hacer aquellos pucheros que él tanto odiaba.

-Está bien, nos vemos después de clase, en el comedor, ya que supongo que te vas a quedar a comer aquí. Adiós- y sin esperar a que Ethan le respondiera, éste vuelve a su pupitre. El siguiente profesor ya había llegado y la clase estaba a punto de empezar.

Las horas siguientes pasaron rápido y sin nada importante a destacar. Había desviado varias veces la mirada hacia el pupitre de Simon, pero este estaba muy atento a la lección y no paraba de tomar apuntes, cosa que él debería estar haciendo y no perder el tiempo en enmarañar más su pecho.

~~~~

La última hora había llegado. Ese día tocaba gimnasia y tuvo que dirigirse hacia el gimnasio con sus compañeros de clase. Antes de empezar, todos se tenían que cambiar el uniforme escolar por el uniforme de hacer deporte. Para ello siempre hacían dos grupos: uno de chicas y otro de chicos, y cada uno iba a un vestuario diferente para cambiarse la ropa. Como Ethan era muy vergonzoso y no le gustaba que nadie le viera, se quedaba rezagado en el grupo a posta. 

Lo que hacía era que se metía en un cuarto de baño del vestuario y, cuando todos habían salido ya a la pista, este aprovechaba para cambiarse la ropa. Después de haber dejado su mochila en la taquilla que nadie había utilizado aun, se cambió rápidamente la ropa y salió del vestuario.

El profesor de gimnasia ya había mandado, como siempre, a correr a toda la clase, a si que Ethan se unió a estos. Buscó con la mirada de nuevo a Simon, ésta vez sin éxito. "¿Dónde está?" pensó, era raro que éste faltara a una clase -ya que es el don perfecto de la clase-. Estaba nervioso por saber qué era lo que quería pedirle, ya que nunca nadie se interesaba por nada de lo que él hacía, nadie. "¿Por qué ahora Simon si?" era una de las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza mientras corría. También se dedicó a pensar cómo resolvería aquellos acelerones y los pudiera olvidar.

La clase de gimnasia terminó y volvió a hacer lo mismo que hizo al principio de la clase, meterse en un cuarto de baño para esperar a que todos se fueran. A veces escuchaba cómo algunos hacían bromas de por qué se pasaba tanto tiempo en el cuarto de baño, pero él prefería eso a pasar vergüenza enseñando su cuerpo. Tardaron un cuarto de hora en abandonar el vestuario. Cuando dejó de escuchar ruido en el exterior, salió y se dirigió hacia su taquilla. Se quito la ropa rápidamente, la metió en una bolsa para la ropa usada y cogió todo lo necesario para darse una ducha: una esponja, el champú, una toalla y las chanclas.

Mirando hacia todos los rincones por si acaso se había quedado alguien, fue lentamente hacia las duchas. Una vez que llegó allí, dejó todo los objetos que llevaba en las manos en un agujero que había en la pared para dejar las cosas y abrió el agua. Ésta empezó a salir fría, pero progresivamente se fue haciendo más y más caliente, hasta que empezó a salir vapor de ella. Una vez que había llegado a ese punto, Ethan se metió bajo el chorro de agua y cerró los ojos. Ese era uno de los pocos momentos relajados que podía tener al día y lo disfrutaba como un niño pequeño. Pero al parecer esa calma no iba a durar más que unos pocos segundos.

-Hola Ethan- dijo una voz conocida a pocos metros de él. El corazón de éste se paró momentáneamente. No esperaba que nadie, después de haber mirado tan esmeradamente por el vestuario, pudiera aparecer por allí a esas horas. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería saber quién era la persona que le había pillado en aquella situación. Estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer. Era de esos momentos en los que deseas que la tierra te tragara. Encima, se encontraba completamente desnudo y desprotegido ante alguien. Mordió su labio con fuerza y lentamente abrió los ojos para poder ver quién era el que había perturbado su calma, su preciada calma. Si, era él de nuevo, Simon. Estaba parado delante de la apertura para entrar en las duchas, mirando a Ethan directamente sin tapujos.

-¿Qu-ué haces aquí?- dijo y volvió a morder su labio, con mucha más fuerza que antes. Ethan se intentó tapar los bajos con las manos. El corazón le estaba latiendo a mil por hora y parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca. "¿Por qué esta él aquí? Quedamos en el comedor después de clase" intentó recordar por si se le había pasado algo. Nada tenía sentido.

-He venido porque estabas tardando mucho en llegar al comedor y suponía que estarías aquí. No me gusta que me hagan esperar- dice Simon, serio. Éste había estado esperando alrededor de 20 minutos en el comedor y se había cansado.

-V...Vale, ¿puedes esperar un momento fuera? N-no tardo- propuso algo molesto, obviamente. Simon hizo un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza y salió de su campo de visión. Supuso que se fue hacia las taquillas, ya que no escuchó muchos pasos.

Ethan, aun con el susto en el cuerpo, ni si quiera se enjabonó. Cerró el agua, echo su cabello hacia atrás y se anudó la toalla a la cintura. Luego asomó la cabeza hacia el vestuario y, como predijo, estaba sentando en frente de su taquilla. "¿Es que no me va a dejar vestirme tranquilo?" dijo quejándose en sus adentros. Fue hacia la taquilla, y una vez que llegó, el contrario volvió a clavarle la mirada. Eso le incomodó tanto que se volteó para darle la espalda y, con mucho cuidado, fue vistiéndose sin que se le viera nada, haciendo malabares con la toalla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Es que no te podías esperar?- dijo en tono molesto Ethan, ya ajustándose la camiseta. Era muy evidente de que Simon estaba siendo muy impertinente, pero al parecer éste no le daba importancia a ese hecho o no se daba cuenta.

-Sé que me has estado mirando por mucho tiempo estos dos últimos días. Lo he notado- declaró secamente Simon. Esas palabras se le atragantaron a Ethan, casi le ahogan. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Es que no sabe en qué lío se podían meter solo por lo que le había dicho?

Ethan dio un paso hacia atrás, chocándose con la taquilla. Eso produjo un ruido bastante estridente, haciendo que Simon sonriera de una manera que Ethan nunca había visto, era como una sonrisa maligna de película. ¿Qué estaba mal con ese chico?

Se llevó una mano a la boca y se la tapó, apretándola con fuerza. La otra no paraba de pellizcar uno de los dobladillos laterales que se le hacían por estar demasiado delgado. Aun no sabía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando, pero no era nada bueno. Simon dio un paso hacia adelante, con seguridad y firmeza, produciendo una reacción en Ethan, el cual intentaba echarse aun más hacia atrás, mas la taquilla no le dejaba.

Si alguien les pillara en esta situación sería el fin de su vida.

Poco a poco Simon se estaba acercando más a él, con pasos cada vez más largos, hasta que le alcanzó. Apoyó una de sus manos a uno de los lados de la cabeza de Ethan, acorralándole como a un pequeño animal indefenso. Este ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado que no estaba cortado por el brazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que aquello fuera un mal sueño. Simon acercó la cabeza hacia la de Ethan, hasta que este notó el aliento del contrario en su mejilla y oreja. Su aliento se notaba caliente.

\- Se que no te has percatado de mi presencia hasta ayer. Pero créeme que yo si sabía de ti desde que llegué hace dos meses- dijo Simon casi susurrando. Apretó uno de sus puños y terminó de cortarle el paso a Ethan, dejándolo al lado de su cintura, rozándole.

Este ahogó un grito al notar el contacto con Simon y cerró con más fuerza sus ojos. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. ¿Estaba sintiendo algo? Notó un cosquilleo en sus mejillas, notó como se le estaba acumulando sangre en la cara. Esperaba que no se notara con toda su alma.

-Te veo mañana, Ethan- y en un instante, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del vestuario. Su voz había sonado a alguien decepcionado y eso le desconcertó aun más.

Las piernas le flaquearon, perdió la fuerza y cayó al suelo. Sintió como en su espalda se clavaban todos los salientes que tenían las taquillas y como algunos le raspaban la piel, pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba. Se quedó mirando el suelo, perdiendo el sentido del tiempo, hasta que sonó una campana. La que daba inicio a las clases para los alumnos que iban por las tardes. Recogió todas sus pertenencias y las metió de cualquier forma en la mochila.

Salió corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás, asustado por lo que le pudiera pasar. Corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar al próximo tren. Se pasó todo el trayecto apretando su mochila contra el pecho, analizando todo su alrededor, por si se encontraba de nuevo con Simon o con alguien que les pudiera haber visto -que nunca se sabe-. Por suerte no hubo más incidentes hasta que llegó a casa.

-Hola cariño- dijo la madre gritando desde el salón- Llegas muy temprano, ¿qué has comido hoy? ¿Te ha ido bien?- preguntó, como siempre hacía cuando llegaba por la tarde. Es cierto que había llegado temprano y aun no había empezado a organizar el puesto.

Ethan pasó completamente de las preguntas de su madre, se quitó los zapatos y fue directamente a su habitación. Tiró la mochila a un lado de la cama y se tiró en esta. Ese día fue el primero que se "durmió" a las 8 de la tarde, después de horas pensando qué era lo que había pasado, y sin haber comido nada.

El simple hecho de haber sentido cosas más fuertes que el día anterior y el saber qué no estaba enfermo, le estaba ocupando toda su mente.

 

** Día 2 completado **


	3. Día 3 - Gineceo

" _Ethan estaba de nuevo en los vestuarios. Simon otra vez acorralándole, cortándole el paso. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez algo fluyó entre ellos dos._

_-Ten cuidado conmigo, puedo ser... explosivo- declaró Simon mientras miraba intensamente a los ojos oscuros del contrario. Llevaban mirándose desde que Ethan recordaba estar en aquella escena. El peliblanco decidió dar el primer paso y acercó sus labios hasta los del contrario, rozándolos con timidez. Para ellos dos era la primera vez, su primera vez. Pero antes de que pudiera presionar sus labios contra los del otro, Ethan cae a un vacío._

_Siente como su cuerpo volaba y caía, pero no notaba peso alguno sobre si mismo. Es como si estuviera en la nada, sin poder sentir. ¿Era así como se sentía por dentro, vacío?_ "

La flor que se hallaba cerrada esperando el bueno tiempo, esperando más hora de sol, se abría poco a poco al notar que la primavera llegaba. Había empezado a hacer ya el calor y el buen tiempo necesario para que el rosal diera el visto bueno a la apertura de sus flores. La flor más pequeña de todas, la que se encontraba al lado del ápice caulinar del tallo, la más alta, aun no se abría. Al parecer le estaba costando más esfuerzo de lo normal que los sépalos y los pétalos se abrieran, dejando libres sus estambres y su carpelo. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a aquella pobre flor?

Ethan despertó después de un largo tiempo en el vacío. Se encontraba muy sudado, calado hasta los huesos. Buscó a tientas el despertador y lo iluminó apretando un botón. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y hasta dentro de media hora no se tenía que levantar, mas se notaba sin sueño y el volver a dormir no iba a pasar. Normal, ayer se acostó a las 8 de la tarde.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la persiana para poder ver el exterior. Para su mala suerte, aun era de noche y, encima, estaba todo cubierto por una espesa niebla. Aun así, se quedó mirando lo poco que veía: viviendas que tenía en frente; un gato el cual se estaba asomando desde el balcón de enfrente -aunque solo podía ver con claridad sus destelleantes ojos-, mirando con curiosidad qué era lo que había bajo de él; y un cuarto encendido, pero con las cortinas echadas. Sabía que si empezaba ya a prepararse, llegaría demasiado temprano a la estación de tren y al final tendría que estar esperando a su pandilla por mucho tiempo -pues si, siempre le hacían esperar-. Sin embargo, si hacía eso, tenía menos posibilidades de cruzarse con Simon ya que últimamente está acostumbrando hacer eso.

El sueño de esa noche avivó unas llamas que él estaba intentando apagar con agua desesperadamente y ahora crecía sin parar en su interior. Necesitaba saciar ese fuego como fuera y una opción, era verle al empezar el día.

Después de estar un par de minutos más mirando a aquel gato, se fue hacia el cuarto de baño e hizo lo de todas las mañanas: echarse agua en la cara y mirarse en el espejo. El recuerdo de ayer por la tarde en el vestuario se le vino a la mente, produciéndole una mueca en la cara. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? ¿De verdad había sido tan impotente de no haber opuesto resistencia a que le acorralaran contra la taquilla? Ahora se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que podía haber hecho para evitar esa escena y no las hizo.

Se llevó una de sus manos a los labios, nunca se había dado cuenta de que eran más rojos de los que había visto a la gente que le rodeaba. Es como si los llevara pintados o algo parecido. Además, el echo de que aun no tuviera barba, le hacía una cara muy aniñada para su gusto. Para más, llevaba esperando ya años a que le saliera al menos un pelo en la barba, pero no había rastro de él aun. En ese momento fue cuando se le vino una pregunta, ¿es qué Simon pensaba que él era atractivo y por eso le hacía esas cosas?

-No, eso es imposible.

Ladeó la cabeza múltiples veces con fuerza, hasta que se le quitó la idea de la cabeza. Recordó de nuevo la paliza que se llevó aquel estudiante por un malentendido relacionado con ese tema. La suya sería mucho peor si llegara a ocurrir. Sabía que nunca había tenido claros sus sentimientos, pero no quería meterse en ese tema ahora, no después del accidente de ayer. "Espera, un momento, ¿por qué me estoy auto-convenciendo de algo que no es?" se negó a si mismo, de nuevo.

Había tenido mucha suerte en que nadie les hubiera visto. El miedo le empezó a inundar todo el cuerpo, no quería ser objeto de más burlas. Ya tenía bastante con las que recibía en clase y, a veces, cuando andaba por los pasillos. Además, estas burlas seguramente irían acompañadas de violencia, agresiones hacia su persona y nunca había aguantado bien el dolor. 

Después haberse vestido con el uniforme escolar y haber engullido el desayuno que había preparado su madre, con más amor que nunca porque se encontraba muy preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de su hijo, salió de casa con su "hasta esta tarde". De nuevo se tendría que quedar para preparar el puesto y, aunque hoy no le tocaba, se sentía mal por no haber hecho nada ayer.

Llegó 20 minutos antes de lo normal a la estación y, como suponía, no habían llegado aun ninguno de los miembros de su pandilla. Sopesó dos opciones: quedarse ahí esperándoles y no tener el riesgo de encontrarse con Simon -pues no sabía seguro si él cogía el tren o no-; o ir a la escuela ya y esperar hasta que abran la puerta para entrar y si eso, poder verle.

Después de mucho pensarlo y recrear las posibles burlas o puyas que le pudieran decir después sus compañeros al dejarles e irse solo, se decantó por la segunda opción. Le tiraba mucho más que estar rodeado de gente que, en realidad, ni le va ni le viene.

A esas horas de la mañana, las 7:40, solo había soledad y oscuridad. Cuanto más se acercaba, más se percataba del aire tétrico que emanaba de la escuela. Al menos las puertas de la entrada estaban abiertas, por suerte.

Cuando puso el primer pie dentro de la entradilla, alguien agarró de su brazo y le desvió de su camino hacia un lateral, estampándolo contra la pared interior de la entrada. El impacto contra aquel material tan duro le cortó la respiración, y cerró los ojos al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en su espalda. Clavándose en su cuerpo, notaba dos grandes manos, aprisionándole más y más contra la pared. No tenía opción de movimiento, estaba, otra vez, acorralado.

-Hola Ethan- dijo una voz grave y profunda. El peliazul sabía quien era perfectamente, la persona que había estado intentando ver lo que llevaba de mañana. Otra vez era su presa y él su depredador. Vale que tenía ganas de relacionarse con él, pero de aquel modo no le gustaba ni un pelo -¿Me esperabas?- Soltó en un tono burlesco.

Su respiración, recuperada ya del impacto, empezó a acelerarse por culpa de aquella pregunta que él sabía que era verdad. Se estaba agobiando. Hundió todos sus dedos sobre el estómago del contrario con desesperación, haciendo retroceder al atacante de por el dolor. Ésta vez ambos estaban aun más expuestos y Ethan no iba a pasar por ello. Se lamentó luego al haber hecho eso, pero fue necesario.

-Ahr- gruñó el peliblanco de dolor. A Ethan se le había olvidado cortarse las uñas esa semana y por eso el daño fue algo mayor. Al final consiguió desprenderse de su captor y se apartó de él, hasta una distancia prudente.

-Veo que no has cambiado para nada, Ethan- dijo Simon entre jadeos y con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su cara. Estaba encorvado y tocándose con las manos la barriga, intentando mitigar el dolor.

Ese comentario sobresaltó a la presa. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Qué no había cambiado nada? Ethan no conseguía tragar aquellas palabras, y salió huyendo hacia la entrada del edificio, la cual estaba abriendo en ese momento.

Sin mirar atrás, corrió hasta la cuarta planta, donde se encontraba su clase, y entró en el aula 4-E. Se dejó caer encima de la silla como si su cuerpo fuera un peso muerto, exhausto de la carrera, y aun con la cartera en la espalda. Poco a poco consiguió deshacerse de ella y la tiró al suelo. Su respiración se volvía más y más lenta, hasta que se terminó por normalizar. "¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?" se preguntó y un par de gotas cayeron sobre su camisa, estaba llorando. No conseguía controlar sus sentimientos y acciones. Todo estaba yendo según la marea, se estaba dejando arrastras por ella y no sabía si era buena idea.

No recordaba la última vez que había llorado. Más lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, pero no había llanto. Ethan lloraba sin sentir tristeza, estaba tan confundido en ese momento que lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Volvió su mirada hacia el reloj que tenía en la muñeca: aun le quedaban 8 minutos más para seguir a solas. Con curiosidad, asomó sigilosamente su cabeza por la ventana. No había nadie. Buscó por todo el patio delantero en busca de su acosador, pero seguía sin encontrar a alguien. Después de la inspección, suspiró aliviado. "No has cambiado nada" se dijo a si mismo. ¿Cómo podía saber una persona que acababa de conocer -de hace tres días- que no había cambiado nada? Era de locos.

Los primeros estudiantes empezaron a llegar ya, sonrientes y felices de poder charlar un rato con sus amigos. Ethan secó las lágrimas de su cara, dejándola empapada. Cuando la primera clase empezó, biología con la profesora Limón, el peliblanco no estaba de nuevo. Tampoco apareció en las restantes horas, cosa que inquietaba mucho a Ethan. ¿De qué iba aquel chico? Todos los profesores preguntaban por su ausencia y nadie sabía que responder. Simon, al parecer, era muy buen alumno y muy respetado entre los miembros de docencia. Aquello se sumó a su preocupación de por qué sabía que él no había cambiado. Se podría decir que se empezó a obsesionar y, por culpa de esto, pasó olímpicamente de todas las lecciones del día -aun asistiendo a clase-.

Al principio de la mañana se había dicho que no lo querría volver a ver ese día, mas poco a poco, a cada hora que pasaba, unas ganas tremendas que saber por qué le preguntó aquello crecieron exponencialmente.

A final de la mañana, la última campana sonó después de una larga espera por todos los alumnos. Hoy también se tenía que quedar en la escuela, ya que debía empezar a preparar todo para el festival. Comió solo, apartado de la multitud, intentando buscar la respuesta a todas las preguntas que le llenaban la cabeza. Aunque ninguna era resuelta. No había ninguna solución para ellas. Solo podía respondérselas una persona.

Después de comer, Ethan se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, donde estarían todos los estudiantes preparando sus puestos. Miraba hacia todos lados, buscándole mientras temblaba pues ese día de primavera era más fresco de lo normal. Solo llevar la camiseta de manga larga del uniforme y la chaqueta la había olvidado en clase.

-¡Hey! Pásanosla por favor- le pidió un estudiante al peliazul. Al enfocar hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella voz, vió como un balón de baloncesto se acercaba a él. Corrió hacia éste y con un rápido movimiento lo agarró. Una vez dispuesto a lanzar, miró hacia el frente, al grupo de personas que le estaba esperando para que le pasara el balón. Ahí estaba de nuevo, escondido entre dos chicos algo más bajos que él, mirándole. Eso le provocó la desviación de la trayectoria del balón al lanzarlo y que todos se rieran de su "patosidad".

El cuerpo se le heló, y esta vez no era por el frío. Cayó en la cuenta de que ese día, por la mañana, había visto a Simon con una equipación. En ese momento fue cuando notó la musculación del peliblanco: hombros muy desarrollados; brazos y piernas corpulentos; y, a veces, podía ver los oblicuos que se marcaban en la cintura cuando saltaba. "ETHAN REACCIONA" se advierte a si mismo. Se había quedado mirando por demasiado tiempo y eso podía llamar la atención de alguien. Bajó la vista lo más rápido posible y, cabizbajo, fue hacia el gimnasio en tensión.

"Mierda" pensó.

~~~~

La luz que entraba por las ventanas del gimnasio ya se estaba atenuando, reduciéndose el número personas que había en el recinto a medida que se iba oscureciendo. Al cabo de media hora más, la última persona que quedaba a parte de él, se despidió de éste.

-Cierra cuando salgas- dijo mientras le tiraba las llaves hacia donde él estaba. Al fin se había quedado solo, ya podía trabajar de manera más relajada.

Acababa de terminar el recipiente donde iba a meter las bolas y había pintado alguna de éstas según las proporciones que iba a utilizar. Para que no tocaran muchos premios buenos, Ethan pintó todas, menos seis bolas, de gris, que sería el premio más gordo. Luego tres con premio mediano (naranja), dos con alto (rojo) y una con el super premio (dorado). Le pareció una buena proporción hasta que alguien dijo:

-Creo que así nadie va a poder ganar nada, Ethan, eres un- hizo una pausa para dar más hincapié a la última palabra- tramposo- Simon volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que lo había hecho esa mañana. Al menos ahora no estaba acorralado, cosa que se había acostumbrado a hacer el peliblanco.

La bola que acababa de pintar con color dorado, se le cayó de las manos. Con la mirada, intentó trazar un camino por el cual poder huir de él ¿Cómo sabía siempre cuando estaba solo? Simon se le empezó a acercar. Había ansiado durante toda la mañana el verle y poderle pedir explicaciones, mas en ese momento se le quitaron todas las ganas ello. Ethan gritó interiormente a sus piernas para que se movieran, quería salir de allí echando leches, pero no le hacían caso. Ese hombre le iba a matar a sustos tarde o temprano.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?!- gritó enfurecido Ethan hacia el peliblanco, sobresaltándole. Simon enarcó una ceja y sonrió de nuevo- ¡ALEJATE DE MI!- dijo mientras apretaba los puños enfadado.

El otro, haciendo como si le estuviera haciendo caso, cesó su paso. Sacó una de las manos del uniforme de baloncesto, la cual agarraba una foto. Lentamente dejó la foto en el suelo y salió de las instalaciones con la cabeza gacha. Ethan, en cuanto dejó de ver al contrario, corrió hacia la foto.

Salían dos pequeños sonriendo, pasándose un brazo por encima del otro. Al cogerla y revisarla mejor, se dio cuenta de que uno de los pequeños era él con un chaval peliblanco. A él no le sonaba de nada aquella escena ¿Por qué no recordaba eso? Parecía tener unos 8 años en la foto. Examinando al otro pequeño, observó lo mucho que se parecía a Simon: sus ojos, su sonrisa, su pelo. Posiblemente eran ellos dos hace 7 años, aproximadamente. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue su madre. A lo mejor ella sabía algo de aquella foto.

~~~~

-¡Oh! Me acuerdo de este chico, es Simon- dijo su madre al primer vistazo. Le había preguntado si conocía al chico que se encontraba al lado suya. Con una sonrisa, le devolvió la foto- Erais muy amigos cuando pequeños. Pero no se qué os pasó, ya que un día os dejasteis de ver.

-Gracias mamá- Fue lo único que pudo contestar Ethan.

Le había costado un poco enseñarle la foto a su madre. Ella nunca le hablaba sobre su infancia y cada vez que le preguntaba, le ignoraba o cambiaba rápidamente de tema. Extrañamente, ésta vez, había aceptado sin rechistar y le había resuelto la duda.

Volvió hacia su habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando la foto. Al parecer él debería conocer a la persona de la foto, a Simon, pero no le venía ningún recuerdo a la cabeza. Era como si lo hubiese borrado totalmente.

Después de una larga tarde rebuscando entre sus recuerdos de pequeño, cayó en un profundo sueño. No encontró nada de nada.

** Día 3 completado **


	4. Día 4 - Los sépalos

" _El peliblanco se encontraba a palmo de Ethan, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo y agarrándose de vez en cuando la camiseta. Se habían apartado del resto de los niños para poder estar a solas ya que este quería decirle algo a su mejor amigo. Algo muy importante para él._

_Eran como uña y carne. Todo el mundo que les conocía, sabía que si estaba uno, el otro no andaría muy lejos. Hacían todo a la par: jugar, dormir la siesta, ir al baño porque les daba miedo ir solos, hasta habían dormido juntos... Incluso el profesor les había dejado sentarse uno al lado del otro aun sin tocarles por orden alfabético. Lo que se dice inseparables vamos._

_-Ethan... yo creo que...- el peliblanco hizo una breve pausa para tragar saliva. La boca se le había secado de la agonía y el miedo de ser rechazado por su mejor amigo. Hizo el ademán de empezar a hablar pero alguien gritó tras él, con asco._

_-¡EH! Mirad, ¡son mariquitas!- dijo uno de los peques, tenía el pelo rubio corto, era bastante alto para su edad y le faltaba un diente. Era uno de los matones del parque que siempre molestaba a quien le podía ganar fácilmente en una lucha. Éste les señaló con desprecio, riéndose a carcajada limpia. Los demás, como no querían que tomaran represalias por no hacer lo mismo, empezaron a reír a los pocos segundos- Mi padre dice que sois las cucarachas de la sociedad. Te vamos a enseñar qué hacemos con las personas como tú- y acto seguido escupió en el suelo._

_Empezaron a cuchichear un par de ellos algo inteligible para ambos niños y, después de unas risas, le susurraron algo al chico que había empezado la escena. Éste sonrió con malicia, se remangó la camiseta hasta los codos y se acercó hasta Ethan. El peliazul intentó retroceder, pero el par de chicos que habían estado cuchicheando antes, le tenían cogido de los brazos. Una vez que se plantó frente a éste, le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo retorcerse de dolor al peliazul al segundo. Después, sin poder verlo por estar con la cabeza hacia abajo, le propinó otro puñetazo en la sien, con mayor fuerza._

_Simon, paralizado por el miedo y el caos, vio como el cuerpo inconsciente de Ethan caía al suelo. Hizo un ruido sordo al caer encima del césped del parque. Todo empezó a darle vueltas. No notaba movimiento alguno por parte de su mejor amigo, parecía muerto. Todo los pequeñajos salieron huyendo después de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, incluso el que había provocado aquel estado en Ethan había salido gritando y llorando que él no le había dado tan fuerte. Con lágrimas en los ojos y gimiendo de tristeza, Simon se aceró al cuerpo de su amigo y lo zarandeó con fuerza._

_-¡EH! ETHAN, ¡responde!- gritaba desesperado entre sollozos incontrolables-¡AYUDA!-gritó agónicamente, haciéndole que los mocos se le salieran de la nariz. No paraba de llorar y llorar, encima de la espalda de Ethan, empapándola en lágrimas. ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso a su amigo?-Ethan...yo...me gustas- pudo decir antes de que un mayor llegara corriendo al darse cuenta de que había alguien llorando y gritando ayuda._ "

Este sueño era uno de los que más se le repetían de una forma u otra, pero ésta vez los nombres concordaban, al igual que las personas importantes que estaban en la escena. Por fin había conseguido hilar un sueño que al principio no le veía nada de sentido.

Después de aquello, Ethan fue ingresado en el hospital. No pudo visitarle porque los padres dijeron que aquel niño se merecía lo que le habían hecho, que "era un homosexual de esos". Al final, los padres del peliblanco decidieron marcharse por un tiempo de aquella ciudad porque estaban recibiendo demasiadas críticas sobre aquel incidente, "manchando su reputación".

Antes de irse de aquel sitio, en su último día en la escuela, Simon intentó despedirse de Ethan, pero este parecía haber olvidado lo que había pasado. No se acordaba de él, después de todo lo que habían pasado. Al final termino por pegarle una torta en la cara e irse corriendo de esa escuela, a la que no volvería más. O eso pensaba.

~~~~

Esa noche fue una de las peores para Ethan. Apenas había dormido, su cama estaba completamente destrozada y con muchas de las sábanas caídas al suelo. Se había movido tantas veces, que tuvo que ir una vez al baño para vomitar de lo que se había mareado.

No había conseguido recordar nada de nada. Lo único que sabía era que habían sido amigos de pequeños, y al parecer habían estado muy unidos. ¿Qué había pasado para que dejaran de serlo y este no lo recordara? Eso le comía el coco demasiado. Simon solo hacía que se volviera más loco por todo ello, le provocaba aun más dudas de las que ya tenía. Tenía claro que la próxima vez que le viera, le iba a pegar una bofetada fuerte, de esas que dejan la marca de la mano en el cachete de la cara. Él era la fuente de todos los problemas.

Caminó a la escuela con su pandilla, como de costumbre y se sintió relajado por estar acompañado. Así él no se le acercaría. Seguramente hoy sería un días más tranquilo o rezaba para que así lo fuera. Tener a sus compañeros cerca le protegía de cierta manera. Era la primera vez que se sentía de tal forma, relajado, con ellos. "Hoy va a ser un día mejor, más normal y sin percances" se animó.

La mañana pasó sin incidentes. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue no mirar hacia el pupitre donde se encontraba Simon. Le costó horrores no hacerlo ya que le llamaba mucho la atención y su curiosidad era cada vez más y más fuerte, pero al final consiguió no hacerlo. Ayudó el hecho de estar atento en clase, cosa que hacía días contados. Hoy no se tenía que quedar por la tarde, el gimnasio había sido reservado para el equipo de tenis, el cual necesitaba entrenar para la competición que se iba a desarrollar en el festival.

Todos los equipos, hasta el de ajedrez, tenían unos cuantos encuentros con miembros de otros clubes de deportes de otras escuelas, para así probar cual era la mejor en ciertos deportes. Había muchísima competitividad ese día y los partidos tenían una alta expectación. Ethan, cuando le daban tiempo libre para pasarlo fuera del puesto, iba a ver algunos. Le gustaba mirar como jugaban, era entretenido y así nadie podría preguntarle porqué estaba solo. En cuanto la campana ,que indicaba el fin de la jornada, sonó, Ethan recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se fue a resguardar con los miembros de su pandilla, los cuales charlaban al final de la clase. En realidad nunca les hablaba, solo lo típico de hola y adiós, pero le habían aceptado en su grupo y eso era suficiente.

Todo iba a pedir de boca, ya estaba esperando a que el próximo tren viniera. Miró hacia el letrero donde ponía el tiempo que quedaba para que viniera el siguiente. ¡15 minutos! ¿Pero qué? Esperó a que saliera más información de aquel retraso, el cual no era normal. Por megafonía una mujer, con la voz algo cansada, informó que había un desperfecto en la vía y que todos los trenes se verían retasados de 10 a 15 minutos. Los chicos ya se habían ido, se encontraba solo y con ganas de ir al servicio. Al notar que las ganas no iban a menos, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse hacia el cuarto de baño. Aquello le estaba empezando a no pintar nada de bien.

Entró al último lavabo del cuarto de baño. Sentía una repulsión enorme hacia aquellas instalaciones, ya que desprendían un olor nauseabundo, pero era mucho mejor eso a que su vejiga explotara. Al terminar, tiró la cadena con el pie para no tener que tocarla. Luego, con un trozo de su manga, quitó el pestillo y abrió la puerta. Al dar el primer paso hacia fuera, chocó contra alguien.

-Hey, mira por donde vas- dijo alguien que se había parado en frente de la puerta de su servicio. Al subir Ethan la cabeza para visualizar quién era, las piernas le flaquearon.

Era Norman, el chico que había hecho casi imposible toda su adolescencia. Su pelo rubio era difícil de olvidar ya que tenía un color muy raro. Él había crecido excesivamente, sacándole a Ethan casi dos cabezas. Estaría rozando los dos metros seguro. Siempre había sido muy alto -desde chico- y muy cabrón. Como ahora era seguramente la persona más alta de toda la escuela, se metía con cualquiera y encima, era uno de los repetidores más viejos. Era el típico chico que si le podía a alguien, le hacía la vida imposible. Ahora, si éste era más grande o más musculado que él, se lo pensaba dos veces antes de hacer nada.

-P-perdona- dijo con un hilo de voz. Bajó la cabeza e intento pasar al lado del contrario sin molestarle, pero éste se movió para cortarle el paso y que se chocara de nuevo contra su pecho. Como pensaba, no le iba a dejar salir tan fácilmente. ¿Es que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para acorralarle?

-No te perdono- y bufó. Agarró a Ethan por ambos hombros y presionó para que volviera dentro del lavabo, acompañándole. Una vez que habían entrado, este cierra la puerta con el pestillo. Todo esto sin apartarle la mirada de encima al peliazul ni un segundo- Hola mariconaza- desde chico -no recordaba cuando empezó ese mote- le había llamado de esa manera o similares. Lamió uno de sus pulgares y se lo restregó en los labios del contrario. Norman apretaba los dientes con furia, con cara de repulsión.

Era él el que le estaba haciendo esas cosas, no entendía como podía tener esa expresión. Ethan, cerrando los labios lomejor posible, se dejó burlar. Sabía perfectamente que si apartaba la cara o intentaba huir, acabaría con un ojo morado o algo peor -y no era la primera vez-. Norman apretó el dedo contra su boca, topándose contra sus dientes. El miedo empezó a invadir el cuerpo de Ethan y unos sudores fríos se hicieron notables en mi suave piel. Hoy era uno de esos días en el que Norman venía más violento de lo normal, aunque hacía bastante tiempo que ya no le molestaba.

-Abre la boca- dijo imperativamente el rubio. El contrario, cohibido, abrió la boca lentamente, dejando escapar un grito ahogado. El dedo entró de golpe, topándose con sus muelas más lejanas.

Empezó a mover el dedo de un lado hacia otro, removiendo la saliva que se le estaba acumulando en la boca por no poder tragar. Sus ojos estaban empezando a empañarse de lágrimas, odiaba cuando le hacía eso, aunque la última vez fue hace varios meses ya. Pero lo peor de todo era que su cuerpo respondía a esa clase de tortura. Sentía una especie de ardor el cual no podía controlar. Por ello, y algunas cosas más, sabía que era diferente a los demás.

Después de un rato más jugando con su boca, sonaron unos golpes estridentes en la puerta del cuarto de baño. Alguien la estaba aporreando con todas sus fueras. Ethan, del susto, cerró su boca, mordiendo sin querer a Norman. Se escuchó un gran grito entre los aporreos. Este se apartó de su conejillo de indias, golpeándose con la pared. El peliazul agachó un poco la cabeza y soltó toda la saliva que llevaba acumulándose durante toda la tortura. No tenía intención de tragar algo tocado por ese hipócrita. El rubio, cansado ya de escuchar los golpes, abrió la puerta y salió a ver quien era. Aunque no si antes pegarle un buen puñetazo en el pecho a Ethan.

Simon había venido a salvarle. Cogió uno de los brazos de Norman y le empujó hacia la salida del cuarto de baño. Había escuchado que Simon había sido la única persona capaz de encarar a este aun siendo más pequeño. Lo había escuchado hacía poco, cuando echaba cuenta a lo que hablaban sus compañeros más cercanos a su pupitre. Al final el rubio chasqueó los dientes y salió corriendo de aquel lugar, presa del pánico por que pudiera ser delatado de lo que acababa de hacer.

Más tarde, al haber echado toda la saliva al suelo, Simon levantó su cara para poder verle mejor. Le miró con preocupación y eso le sorprendió. Después de cómo le había tratado los días anteriores, no era de esperar que le mirara así, no él.

-G-gracias- consiguió decir entre su conmoción y su respiración forzada por el golpe. Simon solo hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, le ayudó con sus pertenencias y fueron juntos a coger el tren que les tocaba. No se dirigieron la mirada en todo el trayecto.

El final de su camino, su bloque de pisos. Pararon en frente a él. Simon le devolvió todas sus pertenencias y, muy serio, le confesó.

-Ethan, te quiero- Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios más finos de lo normal, por estar apretándolos. Suponía que estaba enfadado por lo que había ocurrido. Pero, ¿no era así como debería estar él? se preguntó. Éste no supo qué responder, las palabras no le salían y, aunque lo hicieran, no sabía qué decir. El pecho le empezó a doler, parte por el puñetazo, parte por otra cosa que nos sabía definir. Simon acercó el rostro al del peliazul con lentitud, esperando que este le correspondiera, pero no. Le respondió con la guantada que le tenía guardada. Habría deseado que no fuera así, pero Simon siempre escogía el peor lugar para las peores cosas.

Se despidió con la cabeza con rapidez y entró en su portal, dándole la espalda al peliblanco. Miró por el reflejo del crista, como la cara de este se iba endureciendo a medida que se iba alejando. Se lo merecía, después de lo mal que le había hecho pasar los días anteriores. Aunque... le había salvado de Norman.

Estaba cansado de tanto drama. Él solo quería estar tranquilo, tener una vida normal, sin sobresaltos. Al llegar a casa, para aparentar que estaba bien, se quedó un rato a ver la tele con su familia. Su madre ese día le regaló unas estrellas que podía enganchar en el techo y las cuales colocó con ilusión. Luego, como de costumbre, se tumbó encima de la cama a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, mirando sus nueva decoración. Un día demasiado intenso para una persona que no sabe lo que quiere.

Día cuatro completado


	5. Día 5 - Los pétalos

"- _Ethan, te quiero._ "

Esas palabras despertaron al peliazul en medio de la noche. Le estaba afectando demasiado una cosa tan simple. ¿Por qué le había dicho esas palabras Simon? ¿Se estaba quedando con él? "Seguramente es mentira, se está riendo de mi" pensó. Al final se quedó dormido mirando las estrellas brillantes que estaban en el techo de su habitación, pensando lo hermoso que tenía que ser mirar el espacio con un telescopio. Este tema se le estaba escapando de las manos y lo único que podía hacer es esperar a que pasara el tiempo.

Volvió a dormirse hasta que su madre le despertó. Hoy era viernes, por fin. El último día de la semana al cual tenía que acudir a clase. Muy a su pesar, se tendría que quedar en la escuela a terminar lo del festival ya que sería a finales de la semana siguiente, el sábado. Mientras desayunaba, alguien llamó al porterillo de su casa. Su madre, extrañada, fue hacia éste y preguntó:

-¿Si? ¿Quien es?- dijo con las cejas un tanto fruncidas. No era normal que alguien llamara a su casa a aquellas horas- Oh si, ahora baja, espera ahí- colgó y volvió a la cocina- Es un amigo tuyo, no me ha dicho su nombre. Dice que te espera abajo, no tardes cariño. Puedes llegar tarde.

Ethan, intrigado por quien podía ser -aunque con una idea dibujada en su cabeza- engulló lo que le quedaba de desayuno, ató sus zapatos lo más rápido posible y salió escaleras abajo después de despedirse de su familia. Vivía en un tercero, por lo que no tenía que bajar muchas plantas -no tenía ascensor-. Llegó al par de minutos al portal, en el cual pudo ya visualizar quien era "ese amigo": Simon. Éste estaba apoyando contra la pared de uno de los laterales del portal, esperando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y la cabeza agachada. En cuanto notó ruido, giró su cabeza hacia él, clavando su mirada en la del contrario. ¿Qué manía tenía de mirarle así? Le daba la sensación de que le podía leer la mente. El corazón de Ethan, que ya latía con mucha fuerza por el esfuerzo de bajar las escaleras más rápido de lo normal, empezó a golpearle el pecho y a respirar con fuerza.

-Hola Ethan- dijo Simon en cuanto éste salió a la calle. Se acercó al peliazul hasta estar a un par de centímetro de él- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo en tono preocupado inspeccionando todo la piel que llevaba al descubierto. "Esto no puede ser real, seguro que sigo soñando" pensó Ethan, aun sin creerse que el contrario pudiera llegar a estar preocupado por él. Aun menos después de cómo le dio las gracias ayer. Aunque algo bueno podía sacar, el moratón de su torso no se veía, pues la camiseta lo tapaba totalmente.

-B-bien, creo- respondió éste, intentando mantener las distancias. No quería que le intentara volver a besar. No estaba preparado para hacer algo así-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?...Ayer te...-dejó la frase a medias por que no sabía como seguir.

-Eso da igual, vayamos juntos a la escuela a partir de ahora- propuso Simon sin vergüenzas. Era muy evidente que aun estaba enfadado por lo que pasó y que quería estar vigilando a el peliazul de cerca. Ethan frunció el entrecejo, ¿había alguna otra cosa más que le pillara de sorpresa?

-Bueno...-respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que al final se iba a arrepentir de haber aceptado. Pero quería saber más sobre aquella foto, sobre el pasado que había olvidado por completo. Y él era la única persona que parecía recordarlo bien. El peliblanco esbozó una sonrisa, pero no como las que le había echado anteriormente, sino lo que se dice una sonrisa normal.

Pasaron todo el camino de ida sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, aunque a veces sus miradas se encontraban por unos segundos. Pero en cuanto lo hacían, ambos desviaban la mirada. Una vez que llegaron a la estación, la pandilla de Ethan le saludó, haciéndole señas de que se acercara. Éste miró a su nuevo acompañante y negó con la cabeza, sonriéndoles a modo de disculpa. Cuando salieron de allí, Simon fue el que rompió el silencio. Sabía que esto le iba a costar caro, pero ya estaba harto de ser un fantasma entre ellos.

-No muerdo, ¿sabes?- dijo enfadado. Había estado esperando a que el contrario fuera el que empezara la conversación, pero después de largos minutos esperando, no pudo aguantar más-No soy un bicho raro- El corazón de Ethan se encogió, ¿a qué venía esa reacción?

-Yo -tragó saliva- no he dicho que seas un bicho raro S-Simon-decir su nombre le hizo enrojecer. "¡Actúa normal hostias!" se ordenó. Intentó esconder su cara entre los mechones de pelo que se le salían de la coleta y el poco flequillo que tenía. El contrario, al notar aquella reacción, cogió la cara del peliazul, con delicadeza, y se la levantó -P-para, por favor. No está bien- tragó saliva sonoramente. Pero antes de intentar nada, dejó caer el brazo que le sujetaba la cara al escuchar voces de gente.

Siguieron caminando, sin hablarse, hasta la escuela. Cuando llegaron a clase, lo único que hicieron fue mirarse por un par de segundos y cada uno se sentó en su pupitre respectivo. Las tres primeras horas, Ethan se las pasó enteramente mirando por la ventana o cabizbajo. Tenía una intranquilidad en el cuerpo superior a la que había tenido nunca. El hecho de que Simon no parara de intentar besarle, o algo peor, le comía por dentro. No es que no pudiera querer, que de hecho tenía una curiosidad tremenda, si no por qué es lo que podía acarrear llegar a hacer eso. 

Cuando esa mañana casi había dado el paso para besarle, él había sentido algo en su cuerpo. Una reacción parecida a la que notaba cuando Norman le humillaba delante de su mirada, aunque era más placentera. Digamos que le llenaba el pecho. Nunca había sido besado por nadie y, que alguien quisiera robarle su primero beso, le encendía por dentro sin dudarlo.

A la hora del almuerzo, Simon se acercó a él con su comida en la mano. Supuso que este quería comer con él y aceptó sin que se lo preguntara. Sin saberlo, no le importaba el silencio que se producía entre el peliblanco y él cuando estaban juntos, no le importaba su presencia. Cogió su almuerzo y le acompañó hasta donde él comía. El peliazul siempre había comido en clase y solo pero no le importaba, era un tiempo libre en el que podía relajarse por estar exento de miradas indeseadas. 

Acabaron subiendo a la quinta planta, la cual se encontraba con sillas y mesas de por medio. Era un lugar solitario donde se guardaba todo lo que sobraba de las clases, hasta pizarras. El contrario sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió una vieja puerta que chirriaba. Dentro estaba todo impecable: una estantería llena de libros, una mesa con un jarrón en medio, un pequeño estudio y un sofá con pinta de antiguo, el cual daba la impresión de que había dormido allí más de una vez Simon.

-Esta era la antigua sala del director. Como el actual no se encuentra en condiciones de subir hasta aquí arriba, la cerraron- dijo mientras soltaba las cosas en la mesa y retiraba el jarrón hacia un lado-Cuando me enteré de su existencia, pedí a los profesores y al director que me la dejaran para estudiar. Accedieron sin oponer mucha resistencia- Al parecer a Simon le tenían más aprecio del que había notado-Pero por favor, no digas nada- le pidió, serio. Era evidente que tenía que ser un secreto, sino, muchos estudiantes se quejarían del favoritismo hacia el peliblanco. Absorto en sus pensamientos, Simon aprovechó para acercarse a él, hasta estar su cara a un palmo de la del contrario-No te acuerdas de mi...¿verdad?- dijo dolido- al principio pensé que lo estabas haciendo a posta-calló un segundo para desviar la mirada, como si le costara hablar de esto- pero ahora parece que es enserio.

Simon, aunque supiera la obvia respuesta, quería estar seguro de ello. Quería saber si de verdad el contrario no recordaba nada de sus múltiples años siendo íntimos en todo. Ethan se quedó callado durante lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que por fin abrió la boca.

-No... Lo siento- le dolió soltar aquellas palabras. Sabía que le habían hecho daño al contrario, por como cambió su cara, pero era la verdad. Esta vez, no se alejó de él. Se sentía demasiado mal-Pero sin duda quiero saber quien eres- confesó.

-Bueno... Soy Simon Walker. Cuando ambos éramos pequeños nos llevábamos muy bien. ¡Qué leches, más que eso! Eramos inseparables- Se pausó para coger aliento y poder contarlo todo sin que la voz le temblara-Un día, cuando ambos teníamos ocho años, quise confesar el amor que sentía hacia ti (como hice ayer). Pero Norman, ese maldito hijo de puta, te envió al hospital con una conmoción cerebral. A la siguiente semana, ya no sabías quien era yo y y...- notó como le había temblado la voz en la última palabra. El peliblanco alzó sus manos y agarró la cara del contrario con ellas, apretándolas contra sus mejillas-Te amaba, te amaba mucho Ethan, y tu... te olvidaste de mi... Aunque hasta ahora no he podido reconocerlo- escupió las palabras después de tantas horas pensando qué era lo que le iba a decir y cómo hacerlo. Una lágrima cayó por uno de sus ojos, solitaria y sin rumbo. Más tarde, un par más se unieron a ella, hasta acabar siendo un río.

Ethan no se pudo contener tampoco, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que se estaba mareando. Por sus ojos empezaron a caer también lágrimas. Lloraba porque sabía que era verdad aunque no lo recordara, sabía que en el estado que se encontraba Simon, no le estaba mintiendo en absoluto. En un intento de calmar al contrario, el peliazul rodeó el cuello del contrario y acercó sus labios éste, cerró los ojos y le besó. Un beso que duró una eternidad. Ambos estaban petrificados por la emoción y los nervios del momento.

No supo por qué lo hizo, si porque ya no aguantaba más la curiosidad o quería satisfacer de alguna forma el gran vacío y dolor que sentía Simon por su culpa. Mas ya no quería parar.

Un rugido salió del pecho de peliblanco, como el de un animal hambriento.

-Espera-Cortó el beso momentáneamente, llevó al peliazul al sofá y empezó otro beso con más pasión, cerrando esta vez los ojos. Ethan, inexperto, sentado al lado de Simon, intentaba seguir el ritmo, pero solo conseguía tropezar entre los labios del contrario. El peliblanco no paraba de mover sus labios con furia, dejando algún que otro mordisco en el labio inferior del contrario. Se hacía evidente la gran diferencia de experiencia o a lo mejor era por pasión.

-Nhhn- suelta Ethan en un mordisco del contrario. El sonido que emite es el desencadenante de otro rugido de Simon, acompañado esta vez con un impulso de meter su lengua en la boca de éste-Nhaa- emite de nuevo el peliazul, abriendo la boca llena de la mezcla de sus salivas. Otra vez lo estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo se estaba calentando y sentía unas ganas locas de llegar a algo más. Aunque, ésta vez, se sentía con muchísima más intensidad que en los ataques de Norman.

Simon le atrajo con sus brazos hasta su regazo para que se sentara encima de él. Éste, caminó hacia la locura y se sentó obedientemente sobre él. Ethan, después largo rato, perdió la vergüenza y metió la lengua dentro de la boca del contrario, moviéndola con timidez dentro de ella como habían hecho con él hacía poco. El contrario no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y mordió su lengua.

-AUH- se quejó el herido. Ethan enmudeció y su vergüenza volvió a su cuerpo. Se había dejado llevar demasiado. Sacudió su cabeza para aclararse. ¡ESTABA ENCIMA DE SIMON! De un salto se puso de pie y se tapó la boca. ¿Y si alguien les veía? Esto estaba mal. El peliblanco se estaba chupando el labio inferior lleno de sus babas. Aquella situación pudo con él y salió corriendo de aquella habitación directo al cuarto de baño. Allí podría tener intimidar y, a lo mejor, llegaría a calmarse. Nadie, EXCLUSIVAMENTE NADIE, debía de verle así. No si no quería acarrear más problemas.

Su lengua latía con fuerza, el bocado que le había proporcionado una pequeña raja. Su boca sabía entre una mezcla de hierro y un sabor nuevo para él. En cuanto llegó, entró, empujó la puerta con furia para que se cerrara y se echó al suelo. Tenía un bulto bastante prominente que se movía espasmódicamente entre sus pantalones. Los bajó con cuidado con una mano mientras se mordía los dedos de la otra para no emitir sonidos que pudieran delatarle. Debía tener mucho cuidado porque de lo rápido que había entrado, no se había asegurado de si estaba solo o no. Mas, si lo hubiera hecho, a lo mejor alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Bajó sus pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo y subió su camiseta hasta el pecho, se sentó en el lavabo y, abriendo las piernas, empezó a rozarse el miembro con la mano que le quedaba libre. Su mano se volvió pegajosa y resbaladiza. Mordió sus dedos con más fuerza cuando empezó a notar que no le quedaba mucho para llegar al éxtasis.

-Nhhn- gimió sin poder controlarse. Por su mano empezaba a chorrear saliva que se le caía sobre la barriga o al suelo. Estaba a nada de llegar a ese punto, al paraíso, cuando su mente se le vino la imagen de Simon penetrándole analmente (que es como supuestamente hacen el amor dos personas del sexo masculino)-gaanh- volvió a gemir, más fuerte. Su perversa mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, le estaba llevando por un camino aun más oscuro. Pronto se escuchó un sonido. Alguien estaba en el lavabo y seguramente le había escuchado. Eso le hizo sentir un momentáneo placer aun mayor del que ya sentía y al cabo de pocos segundos, un líquido le quemó la barriga. Su cuerpo se movía por espasmos, al igual que su respiración. Aunque le hubiera gustado, más que nunca, se sentía realmente sucio.

No podía moverse, estaba reventado. Tanto placer le había dejado tonto. Alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto de baño, había olvidado echar el pestillo. Su corazón dejó de latir y cogió aire con fuerza. Más tarde, su cuerpo se puso en tensión y los sudores fríos se le volvieron a hacer notables en su cuerpo. Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la pequeña apertura, Norman. Ethan intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba demasiado exhausto. Parecía que el rubio había planeado todo para atraparle, de nuevo. Este entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cámara. "NO NO NO NO NO" gritó en su fuero interno el peliazul.

-Hola, maricona. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Creo que te has olvidado de mi, ¿no?-dijo mientras encendía su cámara. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de olvidarse de echar el pestillo? Consiguió mover una pierna, cerrándola. El rubio, descontento, le propinó una patada, volviéndole a abrir. Ethan sintió un dolor intenso en la pantorrilla. Acto seguido mordió su mano con fuerza para evitar gemir, no quería hacerlo delante de él y de su cámara. Al cabo de pocos segundos, escuchó el click de la cámara. Le acababa de hacer una foto. Después de trastear un rato más, una luz roja empezó a parpadear. Le estaba grabando.

Los ojos de Ethan empezaron a nublarse de lágrimas, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? El rubio, agarró del pelo a su presa favorita.

-Abre la boca, maricón- dijo mientras intentaba aguantar la cámara con la boca, sin dejar de enfocarle.Tenía miedo, nunca se había excedido tanto Norman. Ethan abrió la boca un par de centímetros y el rubio le metió un par de dedos, como siempre hacía. La erección del peliazul se estaba volviendo notoria de nuevo, el fuego que hacía nada se había extinguido, estaba volviendo a renacer de sus cenizas, como un fénix. Ethan, indefenso, sintió como los dedos de su agresor iban entrando y saliendo violentamente de su boca, haciéndole babear. Era demasiado obsceno. Veía como Norman le miraba con unos ojos llenos de odio y furia. Lo estaba pagando con él, de nuevo. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, era que estaba respondiendo a aquella humillación. Su miembro había vuelto a ponerse erecto del todo. No pudo evitar la tentación de volverse a frotar sus partes con las manos, pero el rubio, al notar lo que estaba haciendo, le propinó una patada en una de ellas. Sacó los dedos de su boca con violencia y le agarró del brazo para levantarlo.

-Siéntate- imperó el rubio cogiendo la cámara de su boca. Éste se sentó en la taza del wáter y se dio unas palmaditas en los muslos. Aun seguía gravándole. Ethan, obediente, se sentó mirando hacia él. ¿Qué le haría hacer ahora? No le había dejado ni subirse los pantalones, los llevaba caídos. Se sentía más que humillado- Vuelve a abrir la boca, zorra- y eso fue lo que hizo-Saca tu lengua- le volvió a ordenar. Éste, sin oponer ninguna resistencia y con la dignidad por debajo del suelo, la sacó. Norman, gravando todo el cuerpo del contrario, empieza a hablar, con el fin de humillarle aun más ante la cámara-Mira como te has puesto por solo haberte metido mis dedos. Eres una maldito masoquista. ¿Me has oído?...Di que si- ordenó. Ethan, con la boca abierta, intentó decir que sí, sonando un "shé". Su miembro se estaba moviendo involuntariamente. Se odiaba a si mismo, se daba muchísimo asco -Bésame- propuso el rubio de nuevo.

¿Qué le besara? ¿Después de todo lo que le estaba haciendo? se preguntó Ethan, ¿por qué? Al ver como la cara del contrario se estaba tensando, se abalanzó tímidamente hacia la boca de este y le besó. Pero no sintió nada, no como cuando lo había hecho con Simon. La respiración del rubio se volvió inestable, respiraba muy fuerte, hasta que dejó de respirar. Éste se levantó, tirando al peliazul al suelo, y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño dejando a Ethan solo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Empezó a llorar, a llorar todo lo que no había llorando en años. Se quedó ahí, tal y como le dejó el rubio después de usarle y humillarle. No salió hasta que la escuela apagó sus luces, anunciando que se iba a cerrar pronto. Las horas habían pasado rápidas pues Ethan se había sumergido en una oscuridad que le atrapó en contra de su voluntad y lo destrozó por dentro.

¿Podía haber pasado un día peor que ese?

Por la noche, después de las súplicas de su madre, se fue a la cama sin comer. Se sentía mancillado, sucio, sin dignidad. No quería salir de esa cama nunca más. La muerte, ahora, le parecía una buena solución a su escoria de vida aunque por mucho tiempo la había estado negándola.

Día 5 completado


	6. Días 6 7 8 9 10 11 - Raíces

-Ethan, cariño, son la una de la tarde ya. Toca levantarse- dijo su madre, sentada en el borde de la cama, acariciando el largo y oscuro cabello de éste con cariño. Lo tenía completamente enredado y lo estaba intentando alisar. Ella miraba la pálida cara que tenía su hijo con preocupación. Estaba peor que nunca y encima él no hablaba de nada con ella, aunque hiciera el intento de ello. Odiaba que su hijo le hiciera eso, que se cerrara ante ella sin poder remediarlo. Pero no le culpaba a él, no después de cómo se pusieron ella y su marido cuando Ethan era pequeño. Aquello lo llevaría toda su vida gravado en su corazón y como peso en la espalda

Si le hubiera apoyado como debía, si le hubiera dado todo el ánimo que en ese momento necesitaba cuando todos le odiaban por ser diferente... Pero no, su marido le obligó a seguir su linea. No hacía falta decir que su marido es un completo homófobo. Los padres de los niños de la clase de Ethan hablaban con ellos con aires de grandeza por la condición de su hijo y eso cabreaba aun más a su marido. Si no le hubiera metido tanta presión con ese tema, a lo mejor ahora podrían hablar con total libertad, madre e hijo juntos, riendo.

A lo mejor todo podría ir un poquito mejor.

Mas se lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida. Por eso actualmente trataba con tanto cariño a su hijo, para intentar cerrar aquellas heridas que fueron hechas hace ya años. Aunque sabía claramente que no iba a funcionar, ella tenía la esperanza de que aquello cambiara.

Aunque solo fuera un poco.

~~~~

Aquella mañana no pintaba mal. Por fin tendría tiempo para estar solo sin ningún riesgo a encontrarse con sus dos acosadores -aunque uno era más deseado que el otro por el peliazul-. Ethan se convenció a si mismo de que ese fin de semana no iba a salir ni al balcón. Tumbado en la cama, empezó a recordar lo ocurrido ayer. En como besaba embelesadamente a Simon, dejando llevar su cuerpo por la pasión y la locura del momento. Luego recordó el vídeo que le grabó Norman, el cual salía casi desnudo ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho? ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con él? Parecía que disfrutaba jodiéndole. También se le vino a la mente la idea de la muerte, aunque en este momento ya no le parecía tan buena solución como ayer. Estaba demasiado resentido antes que no podía pensar con claridad.

La angustia empezó a ser más notoria en su interior a medida que pasaba la mañana. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ese vídeo se viralizaba en la escuela o en su ciudad? Sería el fin para él. Aunque ya le había hecho cosas parecidas en el pasado, no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que le hizo ayer. Nunca había mostrado esa cara ante él, esa cara de depredador. Le daba miedo, siempre le había dado miedo. Si su padre se entera a de todo lo que había hecho el día anterior... Ahora no podría actuar de la misma forma delante de él, aunque éste no supiera nada. Eso se le sumaba que sentía algo fuerte por Simon en su interior. Esos besos. Esa pasión que se desató en su interior con violencia. 

Llevó una de sus manos a los labios. Aun tenían el recuerdo en ellos, del sabor de su saliva. Una bola ardiente empezó a subirle por el pecho, desembocando en su boca. Volvía a sentir el placer que le había producido ese beso ayer. El corazón se le aceleraba más y más por momento. Necesitaba una ducha para despejarse. No podía tropezar de nuevo en la misma piedra.

Después de haberse duchado, Ethan visitó el cuarto de su hermana Lillie. Hacía tanto que no hablaba con ella que lo estaba echando de menos. Ella era la única de la casa con la que podía hablar, la que le comprendía en cierta medida. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, ansioso por que le dejara molestar.

-Hola Lillie, soy yo- dijo el peliazul esperando a que ella le abriera, no le gustaba entrar sin que le dieran permiso. Escuchó como arrastraba una silla, pasos y luego la puerta se abrió.

-Buenas tardes dormilón- rió su hermana. Ella siempre estaba alegre, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Era una de las cosas que le encantaba de ella, conseguía mantener la sonrisa aunque no tuviera ganas de ello. Lillie hizo un gesto a su hermano para que entrara en su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó Ethan con una sonrisa en la cara, su hermana siempre conseguía contagiárselas.

-Pues muy bien hermanito. Estaba estudiando un poco porque ya mismo tengo exámenes y no quiero suspenderlos- dijo alegremente mientras hacía una mueca hacia la pila de libros de su mesa de estudio.

-Necesito que me distraigas, ¿tienes tiempo?- confesó directamente sin andarse por las ramas. No podía aguantar un minuto más el infierno que se estaba desatando en su interior.

-Claro, podríamos hacer alguna manualidad. Antes hacíamos un montón- dijo señalando una estantería, la cual estaba llena de objetos hechos a mano por ellos dos. Había dinosaurios hechos de arcilla, dibujos, muñecos de tela... Ethan ya ni se acordaba de cuantos años tenían esas cosas.

El resto del día se lo pasaron entero haciendo manualidades. Su hermana consiguió hacerle olvidar por largas horas todas sus preocupaciones, que era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para terminar lo que habían dejado ayer secando. Después de una larga jornada terminando las manualidades, habían creado una especie de planetas los cuales se podían colgar del techo. A partir de ese momento aquellos planetas le recordarían qué no todo era destrucción, siempre se podría construir algo y que no debía ser un alma en pena durante toda su vida. O al menos esperaba que le inspiraran eso cuando estuviera de nuevo engullido por la oscuridad y las sombras de su vida.

Por la tarde colgaron unos cuantos planetas en el cuarto de Ethan, junto a las estrellas que le había regalado su madre, y el resto en el cuarto de Lillie. El techo de su cuarto parecía el espacio, era hermoso. Hasta la hora de comer, él y su hermana se quedaron mirando el techo, maravillados por lo bien que les había quedado. Ese día pudo dormir con toda normalidad, sin miedos que azotaran su cabeza. De momento funcionaba aquel invento.

~~~~

Lunes, el infierno había llegado a su habitación. Su madre acababa de entrar para levantarle y este, desganado, se sentó encima de la cama. El miedo volvió a su cuerpo después de día y medio. No quería ir a la escuela, no quería ver ni a Simon ni a Norman y sabía perfectamente que si iba, pasaría lo inevitable.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ethan? Se te ve pálido- dijo la madre con preocupación desde la puerta. Ethan miró a su madre, con el corazón en un puño e intentó convencerla de no tener que ir a clase porque no se encontraba bien. Después de mucho suplicar, su madre accedió a que se quedara en casa.

Ese día lo pasó entero en su cama, aburrido, sin tener nada que hacer, llorando sus penas interiormente. Los planetas le ayudaban, pero no parecían hacerle el mismo efecto que el día anterior.

Martes y miércoles fueron más de lo mismo. Volvió a convencer a su madre para no tener que ir a la escuela, con la excusa de que aun no se sentía en condiciones. Sin embargo, la tarde del Miércoles, alguien fue a visitarle, perturbando la calma monotonía que había tenido días atrás.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. El corazón se le encogió ya que no esperaba a nadie. El sujeto aun no identificado, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Ethan, abrió la puerta lentamente. Era Simon. ¿Qué hacía allí?

-Hola, Ethan- dijo serio. ¿Cómo le habían dejado sus padres pasar a su habitación? Simon cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama del contrario- ¿Cómo estás? Me han dicho que no te encontrabas bien, he venido a traerte los deberes- dijo el peliblanco. Ethan sabía la verdad, que no había venido por los deberes, sino a verle a él.

Saltó de su cama y cogió las cosas que el peliblanco le había traído. Las dejó sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda al contrario. Si le miraba volvería a caer en su tela de araña.

-Ethan, una cosa- dijo Simon más serio aun. La voz le bailaba, como si estuviera muy enfadado por dentro pero no lo mostrara. Éste sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se acercó al peliazul mostrando la pantalla del dispositivo.-¿Me puedes explicar esto?

Ethan dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla -aunque se lo había pensado varias veces si hacerlo o no-, esperando a que le pusiera lo que le "tenía que explicar". Un vídeo se empezó a reproducir: era él en el cuarto de baño cuando Norman le estaba grabando. ¿Cómo tenía el él vídeo? Las manos de Simon empezaron a temblar de ira. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir viendo el vídeo.

-P-páralo- dijo avergonzado el peliazul dando un manotazo al móvil. La mirada de Simon se le clavaba en la nuca, no era capaz de mirarle. El contrario le zarandeó, cogiéndole por los hombros. "Esto no puede ser real" susurró. Simon, harto de que no le dirigiera la mirada Ethan, cogió la barbilla de éste con una mano y le levantó la cara. Sus ojos estaba llorosos, a punto de descargarlo todo.

-Que hijo de puta- logró decir Simon entre tanta ira acumulada.

Ethan empezó a soltar las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, avergonzado. ¿A cuantas más personas les habría enviado el vídeo? Su mundo empezó a desmoronarse, como su cuerpo. Las piernas se le doblaron solas, haciéndole caer. Simon, como pudo, le cogió por los brazos emitiendo un gruñido. Le acercó su cuerpo hasta el suyo, quedándose pegados mientras le sostenía con un brazo por la cintura y le volvió a besar.

Un beso fugaz, un roce de los labios. Ethan, aturdido, parpadeó y dejó de lagrimear. Con cara de tonto, se puso de puntillas y se acercó esta vez él a su cara para devolverle el beso, deseoso de los labios del contrario. Pero Simon le echo hacia atrás.

-Hasta mañana, Ethan- dijo y se fue por la puerta como había entrado.

Ethan, buscando cual era el fallo que había cometido para que Simon le apartada de su lado, se quedó de pie, mirando al horizonte. ¿Por qué le había rechazado? El peliblanco se estaba dejando desear hasta límites insospechables. ¿No era él el que le quería? Ya no podía negar el hecho de que sentía algo por él. Además su cuerpo le pedía esta con él.

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo que tenía ganas de besarle, rellenar ese beso que no había sido correspondido. Esa noche el pequeño universo que había creado en su techo, era su nuevo vacío por el que no paraba de caer. ¿Era posible tocar un fondo más profundo que en el que se encontraba Ethan?

Al día siguiente tuvo que ir a la escuela obligado por su madre, ya no le permitía quedarse un día más en la cama. A decir verdad, Ethan ya se había cansado de esconderse en su casa. Debía afrontar ya la salida de su casa y volver a retomar su vida. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Norman no hubiera difundido el vídeo. No podría aguantar las miradas penetrantes de las personas que lo hubieran visto ni sus comentarios hirientes hacia su persona. Ni sus obscenas risas al verle y al señalarle como si fuera escoria. Había soñado tantas veces con esa pesadilla que, si se hiciera realidad, el se mataría.

Además aun no le cabía en su cabeza el por qué le había hecho, y encima que le pidiera un beso después de todo. ¿Cómo una persona que te está humillando te pide un beso? Supuestamente te lo está haciendo para reírse de ti porque no le caes bien o porque te odia, pero pedir un beso...No era normal. Eso le daba un leve retazo de esperanza, pues el también se había expuesto con ese comentario.

Aquella mañana Simon no fue a buscarlo y tampoco fue a la escuela, cosa que le puso triste. Era la única persona con la que quería hablar en aquel momento, le había dejado tan trastocado que el día anterior se fuera de su casa de aquella manera, que necesitaba verle y saber que no se ha enfadado con él. Otra vez se sentía solo, como antiguamente. 

Él evitó durante el restante día todo contacto con cualquier humano, igual que ellos con él. Lo único que pudo hacer es terminar su puesto saltándose todas las clases de aquel día le tocaban. Cuando el final de la tarde se acercaba, volvió a su casa. En su cama, rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que mañana le fuera a buscar Simon. Necesitaba verle, aunque eso le hacía sentir tonto y más cuando en su estómago miles de mariposas le hacían cosquillas, haciéndole sonreír. ¿Qué le pasaba? Debería estar preocupado por el vídeo, no por Simon.

Días 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 y 11 completados


	7. Día 12 - Festival de flores PARTE 1

" _-Júrame que siempre seremos amigos, que no nos distanciaremos por nada del mundo. Pase lo que pase- dijo Simon mientras le sostenía una mano a Ethan con dos de las suyas. Se encontraban en la habitación del peliblanco. Acababan de terminar una película con una historia emotiva entre dos amigos que lo dejaban todo para poder seguir juntos, pese a que habían pasado grandes dificultades- cosa que les condujo a esta situación-._

_-Claro que siempre seremos amigos, no podría vivir sin ti- dijo el peliazul sin mayor dificultad y era verdad, lo que sentía en el fondo de su ser. Una mueca se hizo hueco en su cara. Era su mejor amigo, quería estar con él hasta el fin del mundo. Habían pasado tanta cosas juntos, habían hecho multitud de cosas que le era muy difícil imaginarse la vida sin Simon- Te lo juro Simon, siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase-repitió las mismas palabras que le había dicho el contrario para dar más importancia a su juramento. Su voz se tambaleaba y solo había salido un hilo ya que en su garganta se estaba formando un gran nudo._

_Ethan no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar de la emoción, haciendo que el contrario no pudiera evitar también su llanto. Habían hecho bastantes planes de futuro: como ir a vivir solos en una casa para ellos, comprarse un perrito, envejecer juntos... Algo usual que suelen hacer los mejores amigos cuando llevan un tiempo siéndolo. Aunque ya se habían dicho muchas veces aquellas palabras, esa vez fue especial o por lo menos para Simon. Porque Ethan, después de que le respondiera, le besó en la mejilla dulcemente, cosa que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y le quitó el sueño las noches siguientes. Puede que por ese simple acto, él se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía.  
_

_-Gracias Ethan- le respondió Simon entre sollozos y se abrazaron fuertemente. Llorando cada uno en el hombro del contrario, añadiendo otro momento nostálgico a su historia. Estaba claro que su amistad daría mucho más y podría ser maravillosa, sino fuera por lo que ocurrió pocas semanas después de ese día"._

Ethan, sobresaltado, cayó de la cama estampándose contra el suelo de bruces. Apenas había podido dormir aquella noche por culpa de sus nervios por el festival, sus ganas de volver a ver a Simon y la inquietud del vídeo. Estaba empapado en sudor, había tenido un sueño demasiado intenso, aunque había olvidado la mitad de él. Lo único que recordaba era que había hecho una promesa al peliblanco y que la había roto sin saberlo. 

 Aun en el suelo llevó sus piernas al pecho y se puso en posición de huevo, aguantándolas con sus brazos y hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas. El corazón le estaba empezando a doler. Unas punzadas insoportables le apuñalaban rítmicamente en cada impulso de sangre. No duraría mucho más con ese dolor en el cuerpo. Necesitaba librarse de él.

¿De verdad le había hecho eso a Simon? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan mala persona? "No me lo puedo perdonar, debo pedirle perdón cuanto antes" pensó. Débilmente se levantó. Notaba su cuerpo demasiado delgado, más de lo normal. No había comido nada bien los últimos días y eso le iba a pasar factura hoy. Fue hacia el cuarto de baño, se desnudó con impudicia. Odiaba su cuerpo y más cuando llegaba a estos extremos -porque no era la primera vez que estaba tan delgado-. Miró al espejo su imagen reflejada. La piel se introducía por los recovecos de sus huesos, las clavículas estaban grotescamente marcadas y sus pómulos nunca habían estado más afilados. El labio le bailó en un intento por contraerse y soltar algún insulto hacia su persona pero... ¿De qué serviría? Si la felicidad no le hallaba ya, acabaría consumiéndose mientras miraba su pequeño universo montado en el techo de su habitación. Además, una pregunta aun le seguía atormentando.

"¿Qué es la felicidad para mi?" ¡ESA MALDITA PREGUNTA SIN RESPUESTA ALGUNA!

Ojalá la pudiera contestar ya, necesitaba saber la respuesta lo más rápido posible y poder crecer como persona. Se había quedado demasiado atrás de todo el mundo, atrancado en un bucle sin fin sin poder salir de él. Y eso se notaba, todos lo hacían aunque diera todo su esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Ethan deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien llegara a su vida y la cambiara, que le diera un giro. ¿Esto era una reacción del karma por haber dejado solo a Simon tiempo atrás? ¿Era ahora él el que debía estar solo por un largo tiempo?

Agachó la mirada avergonzado y entró en la ducha. En cuanto abrió el grifo y empezó a salir agua caliente, se metió bajo el chorro e intentó olvidarse de aquello. Las gotas de agua rozaban cada recoveco de su cuerpo, quemándolo levemente por la alta temperatura que tenían. Sabía que eso le mareaba, pero le ayudaba a combatir los pensamientos tan pesados que le atormentaban algunas veces por las mañanas. Después de la ducha y haberse vestido con el uniforme, bajó al comedor para desayunar. Aunque aun no había visto qué hora era sabía que no debía de ser muy temprano ya que entraba algo de luz por las ventanas y había ruido en la casa. Al entrar en la cocina vio a su madre preparando el desayuno, le saludó con un "hola" y se sentó en la mesa a la espera de que le diera el plato. Hoy iba a ser un día demasiado largo.

-Hola cariño, pareces cansado-dijo su madre mientras le tendía el plato con el desayuno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ethan cogió el plato, lo puso delante suya y empezó a comer despacio. El hambre aun no le había visitado. 

¿Iba Simon a recogerle hoy? Le había dicho que iban a ir juntos a partir de ahora a la escuela pero el día anterior no le había venido a recoger. Ojalá viniera, así podría decirle todo lo que sentía haberse olvidado de él después de aquella promesa que parecía importante para los dos. 

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Ethan no se dio cuenta de que su padre había entrado en la cocina y se había sentado frente a él. Éste, como se había dado cuenta de que su hijo estaba en Babia, aclaró su garganta de forma exagerada. 

-Hijo, deberías cortarte ya ese pelo, pareces una chica así-dijo imperativo. Lo había dicho como una propuesta, pero se veía desde leguas la orden indirecta en aquellas palabras.

Ethan bajó de la luna y miró a su padre con odio en sus ojos. Sabía perfectamente que lo decía para joder. Su padre era un completo homófobo y le reprimía todo lo posible. Jamás le había dejado comprarse nada que llevara el color rosa o algo que no fuera completamente masculino. Aparte de que tenía que aguantar comentarios hirientes hacia su persona por como se movía, actuaba o lucía. Le había dicho tantas veces que ojalá hubiera tenido un hijo que se hubiera dedicado al fútbol, que hubiera sido un gran atleta y que hubiera traído a muchas chicas a su casa... "Así habría estado orgulloso de mi hijo" decía. Sabía perfectamente que él no era el hijo ideal para aquel tiempo pero no quería dejar de ser como era. Ser una persona completamente diferente para caer bien a la gente le parecía la manera más hipócrita de vivir la vida. Prefería ser odiado por algunos y ser amado por quien de verdad le querían por como era, a ser un propio desconocido para si mismo. Aunque de momento nadie le quisiera tal y como era.

Pasó completamente del comentario de su padre y salió de casa sin apenas haber desayunado nada pese a que su madre le había amenazado con castigarle si no se comía todo el desayuno que le había preparado. Le cansaba tener que aguantar aquello. Que su padre le tratara de aquella manera y que su madre intentara arreglar lo que había roto hace tanto tiempo. Cuando llegó a su portal, vio que Simon aun no había llegado. Se sentó en uno de los lados apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared, intentando no presionar ninguno de los porterillos y diciéndose mentalmente que si no venía él no iba a ir a clase. Echó su mirada al cielo, el cual estaba lleno de colores rosados, anaranjados y violetaceos. ¿Cómo un simple elemento químico podía crear esos raros cuadros pintados en el cielo? Le parecía asombroso. Aunque más asombroso sería que aparecie...

-Baja de las nubes que ya van a salir los pájaros y a ver si vas a querer salir volando tras ellos- dijo Simon mientras llegaba al portal del contrario con una sonrisa tímida en su cara. ¿Podía él amar a algo más que cuando Ethan se perdía en sus pensamientos y se quedaba más quieto que una estatua? Bueno, amaba todo de él.

-¡Eh! Hola S-Simon- dijo Ethan mientras recobraba la compostura y apretaba su coleta, ya que se había aflojado un poco al haberla apoyado en la pared. No pudo evitar sonreír también cuando se percató de la leve sonrisa que había en la cara del peliblanco-Tenía que hablar contigo- Notó como llamó la atención de Simon, haciendo que este se acercara hacia él hasta quedarse a una distancia muy corta-Veras...-dijo con nerviosismo mientras se frotaba las manos, las cuales estaban empezando a sudar-Lo siento tanto Simon. Hoy he soñado que nos hicimos una promesa y yo...bueno parecía muy real-tuvo que parar para coger aire- La rompí. ¿Es cierto, verdad?-y la voz se le quebró en la última palabra. Sabía que le iba a costar decir todo aquello, pero le estaba resultado más difícil.

-No importa, ya eso ya da igual- dijo como si no le importara. Recolocó su mochila sobre el hombro, ya que la llevaba colgada de uno solo, y empezó a andar hacia la estación.

Ethan, aun peor de lo que estaba, le siguió a pocos paso tras de él. Sabía que con un simple "lo siento" no bastaba por todo el daño que le había causado a Simon. Impotente, agachó la cabeza y miró todo el trayecto hacia el suelo y a los pies del contrario para no perderse. 

Hoy era el día del festival. Normalmente, los estudiantes llevan una pareja para la fiesta que hay por la noche dedicada a ellos, pero al peliazul nadie le parecía el candidato perfecto -sin mencionar que ninguna candidata le había pedido ir-. Sabía perfectamente que debería ir con una chica -a pesar de lo que él prefiere- pero ¿para qué? ¿Para aburrirse mientras ella se divierte sola? Prefería quedarse mirando a las parejas felices. Además, tampoco es que pudiera llevar a un chico, pues sería su destrucción como persona. Por suerte había podido terminar su puesto a tiempo. Aunque aun no sabía si Simon le iba a ayudar o no, pues todabía no le había dicho nada aunque se suponía que el debía jugar unos partidos con su equipo de baloncesto. En cuanto llegaron, cada uno se fue a un lado: el peliblanco, no muy hablador aquél día, se fue hacia las pistas de basquet; y el peliazul hacia su puesto. Ethan nunca había notado una atmósfera tan cargada de silencio incómodo como la que habían tenido que soportar.

Ambos querían hablar pero ninguno dio el paso para hacerlo.

~~~~

La mañana transcurrió muy tranquila. Apenas había gente interesada en la tómbola ya que los premios no eran de lo mejor y casi todo el mundo sabía las pocas posibilidades de que les tocara algo bueno. No eran tan tontos como había pensado Ethan en un principio. El peliazul se moría de ganas por ver a Simon, lo de aquella mañana le había dejado muy mal sabor de boca y necesitaba más respuestas. Además, otro perdón podía venir algo mejor. Al menos ya sabía que ellos habían sido grandes amigos hasta el punto de hacer planes para el futuro, mas hasta ahí llegaba. "Seguro que tiene que haber más importante" dijo en sus adentros muy seguro. 

Mirando al reloj nerviosamente, esperaba a que le dieran sus horas libres para comer y tener algo de ocio. Los minutos se le estaban convirtiendo en horas, aquello era ya inaguantable y sus uñas peligraban por desaparecer. Al cabo de una eternidad vino la presidenta del festival y le dio vía libre para sus cosas.

-¡BIEN!- exclamó alegre y empezó a correr hacia las pistas donde se debería encontrar el peliblanco jugando. Tardó alrededor de 10 minutos por el bullicio de gente que había en su camino, ya que en un día normal hubiera llegado en 3 minutos. Además, tampoco quería ir corriendo como un descosido, pues llamaría demasiado la atención.

80-95 marcaba el puntuador aunque el equipo de su escuela no lo estaba jugando. Se maldijo por dentro, ¿podía tener tan mala suerte que las pocos minutos que tenía libres no los podría gastar en ver a Simon? Buscó con la mirada al peliblanco por los alrededores de las gradas y de las pistas no utilizadas en el partido y...¡BINGO! Estaba en un rincón calentando con el resto de su equipo, seguramente preparándose para cuando terminara el que se estaba jugando.

Ethan no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa cuando los ojos de Simon y los suyos se encontraron por segunda vez aquella mañana. Aquellos hermosos ojos pardo-rojizos. El contrario no pareció inmutarse por la mirada del peliazul y apartó sus ojos de una forma que daba a entender que le importaba poco que estuviera allí. Eso dejó descolocado al peliazul, avergonzándose de la reacción tan tonta que había tenido delante de todos e, incómodo, se acomodó en su asiento a la espera de que empezara el partido. Al final ganó el equipo visitante por más de 15 puntos de diferencia, aunque los dos equipos marcaron bastantes puntos.

Después de que ambos equipos hubieran abandonado la pista y que el personal hubiera sido reemplazado para el nuevo partido, entraron los estudiantes de su equipo a la cancha para calentar con los balones. La equipación era negra con los bordes en verde aguacate. En la parte superior de la camiseta, por la parte trasera, tenían el nombre de su escuela, "Seikun", que también estaba en verde. Simon llevaba el número 10. 

Después de pocos minutos moviendo el balón para calentar, el equipo contrario entra en chancha también. La escuela "Aoku". Todos sus componentes parecían hombres que les habían dado de comer de manera exagerada cuando eran pequeños de lo fornidos que eran en comparación con los de su escuela. Además de tener a bastantes integrantes altísimos. ¿De verdad esos chicos tenían entre 15 y 18 años? Era dudable, mas así estaba la cosa. Estuvieron calentando hasta que pasados los 10 minutos, cuando el árbitro pitó que el inicio del partido iba a ser próximo.

Ethan se imaginaba cómo sería él en aquel equipo lleno de chicos con bastante musculatura, altura y agilidad. En comparación con ellos sería un palo y seguramente se lo podrían llevar de un solo golpe, pero aun así, fantaseaba con estar jugando al lado del peliblanco. Había algo en todo ese sueño que le producía furor.

Ambos equipos se apelotonaron alrededor de sus banquillos trazando las estrategias que iban a utilizar en el primer cuarto y cuales de los integrantes iban a tener el honor de estar jugando en él. Cuando el árbitro tocó de nuevo el silbato, 5 integrantes de cada equipo, incluyendo a Simon, se acercaron al centro del campo y dos de ellos se colocaron a cada lado para saltar a por la pelota cuando fuera lanzada. Ethan se quedó atónito cuando el peliblanco se puso en frente de su contrario, el cual le sacaba dos cabezas casi. No sabía que él era el que saltaba ya que había chicos más altos que él en su equipo. Al tercer pitido el árbitro lanzó la pelota al aire y el chico del equipo contrario saltó, dejando atrás a Simon. Tras esperar un par de segundos, este cogió tal impulso que salió disparado hacia el aire llegando mucho más alto que el contrario, consiguiendo el balón y lanzándoselo a uno de su equipo que estaba esperando el balón dentro de la zona contraria para meter una canasta fácil. Cuando marcaron la grada se quedó en silencio, nadie se creía lo que acababa de pasar.

-UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Mirad que bueno es el numero 10- gritaron algunos mientras que otros estallaron en júbilo y empezaron a tararear todos juntos el nombre de Simon. Ver aquella escena le hizo perder la vergüenza y se unió a los miembros de su escuela en los gritos de ánimo a su equipo. Se sentía orgulloso de él, en cierto modo. Aunque también avergonzado, por no haberse dado cuenta de lo bueno que era Simon hasta ahora. También escuchó algunos comentarios femeninos que le hicieron chirriar, pero intentó no hacerles caso.

Después de un par de canastas rápidas, gracias a que Seikun estaba moviendo el balón velozmente, los del equipo contrario empezaron a enfadarse e hicieron una falta bastante desagradable mientras entraba uno de ellos a canasta. Éste tiró al que le estaba defendiendo al suelo. Aquello se estaba poniendo muy feo. Desde atrás suyo, Ethan escuchó el comentario de un chico, el cual parecía aficionado al baloncesto de estas escuelas: "El equipo de Aokun es muy conocido por machacar al equipo contrario, literalmente. Espero que los de Seikun consigan hacerle frente y darles por fin lo que se merecen: perder por tramposos". Después de analizar lo que había dicho, una corriente eléctrica pasó por su espalda en presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo malo. 

Los minutos pasaban y el marcador apenas se movía, 12-9 para los de Seikun. A apenas 2 minutos del final del primer cuarto los jugadores de su escuela estaban molidos. Algunos hasta escupían fuera de la pista sangre que tenían acumulada en la boca. Se les veía enfadados, les estaban acribillando y como los de Aokun lo hacían tan bien, no eran pillados por el árbrito ni aunque le avisaran de lo que les estaban haciendo.

La pelota había entrado poniéndose 12-11 y les tocaba sacar a ellos. Aunque cansados de aguantar tal presión, movieron el balón muy rápidamente de un lado al otro, recibiendo Simon. El número 10 estaba esperando en la línea de triple para lanzar en cuanto le llegara. Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos levantó su cuerpo como si pudiera volar, como había hecho en el salto inicial. El balón salió de sus manos decidido a entrar a canasta limpiamente, dándole 3 puntos a su equipo y ganando distancia. Pero por culpa de eso a Simon se le avecinaba un nubarrón. El más fortachón del equipo contrario, el número 7, se estaba abalanzando sobre él por detrás. No le había dado mucho tiempo a llegar a taponar y un instante después de que el balón hubiera salido de las manos del peliblanco, los dos chocaron en el aire mientras el número 7 le propinaba un codazo con el brazo que llevaba levantado, dándole en toda la cabeza. 

Con el corazón encogido, vio como el cuerpo de Simon se desplomaba sobre el suelo mientras que el del atacante pegaba un zapatazo en el suelo, imponiendo respeto y autoridad sobre los demás miembros que se hallaban en la pista. La grada de nuevo enmudeció, ¿de verdad había pasado lo que había visto con sus malditos ojos? Los de su equipo fueron a socorrer al número 10 -que no se movía- mientras la grada procesaba lo que había pasado. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, empezaron a abuchear la fullería del equipo visitante. Sus compañeros gritaban que trajeran personal médico ya que no parecía estar muy bien.

-¡Simon!- dijo a todo pulmón Ethan con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia la pista, saltando habilidosamente -cosa que ni se lo creyó él cuando lo hizo- la valla pequeña que les separaba. Se agacho al lado del pelibranco y pegó al suelo como si él tuviera la culpa-S-Simon, mírame- pidió entre sollozos esperando ansiosamente una respuesta-¡MIRAME!-gritó con furia.

Notó como el peliblanco intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo. Luego lo apartaron para que los auxiliares que se acercaban pudieran atenderlo.


	8. Día 12 - Festival de flores PARTE 2

"Yo quiero hallar la felicidad no más dolor" se decía Ethan continuamente agarrándose la parte de la camisa cercana a su corazón. Aquello le superaba, no se había sentido tan roto desde que sus padres le empezaron a tratar como una persona completamente diferente. Las lágrimas caían por sus afiladas mejillas formando dos pequeñas cascadas a cada lado. Los labios le temblaban y se contraían llenándole la barbilla de pequeños agujeros. A Simon se lo estaban llevando en una camilla.

Por fortuna de Ethan no se lo iban a llevar en ambulancia si no que lo llevarían a la enfermería para atenderle mejor allí. El peliazul no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo del peliblanco mientras se lo llevaban, necesitaba verle los ojos para poder seguir respirando . "Abrelos por favor, abre los ojos por mi" pidió y como si se le hubiese concedido un maravilloso deseo, los ojos de Simon se abrieron levemente. Un suspiro de esperanza salió de su boca. Cuando los ojos del contrario se posaron sobre los suyos una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara, contagiando la misma reacción a éste. Para Ethan, en ese mismo instante, el mundo solo giraba entre ellos dos. No había nadie más en él.

-Simon-dijo con los labios, sin emitir ningún sonido, hacia el peliblanco. Éste le respondió de igual manera pero diciendo su nombre haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara muchísimo más. Siempre le habían dicho que la gente que sonreía tontamente por aquellos actos es que estaba enamorada pero, ¿eso era aplicable para su situación? pensó. Poco después de susurrar su nombre cerró los ojos cansado por el esfuerzo. Al menos había conseguido lo que necesitaba aunque ahora quería más de él.

Ethan al darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar público borró su sonrisa y miró su alrededor buscando a alguien que se hubiera percatado de la estupidez que acababa de hacer, o por lo menos así lo veía. Y a él le encantaban las estupideces. Por suerte nadie los había visto. Ahora el mundo había empezado a ensancharse y ya no estaban ellos dos solos ¿Por qué había hecho eso? preguntaréis, ya que Ethan es muy tímido y reservado. Pues bueno ,le había salido sin pensar, como si los ojos del contrario le hubieran pedido, o más bien rogado, que le llamara por su nombre. El peliazul empezó a darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar, a cómo había actuado ante Simon y unas mariposas danzantes en su barriga empezaron a hacerle cosquillas. Tragó un gran cúmulo de saliva para intentar que se fueran, pero no lo hacían, no se irían hasta que fuera a la enfermería. Ellas querían saber cómo estaba el número 10. Querían que le volviera a besar como lo hizo aquella vez en esa sala de estudios. Necesitaban volver a probar el sabor de sentirse querido y deseado por alguien.

Al final decidió que esperaría al descanso de mitad del partido para ir a ver a Simon ya que no quería levantar sospechas. Sabía perfectamente que nadie les había hecho caso pero le era necesario dejar un tiempo entre medias para no parecer desesperado. Desesperado y patético para si mismo por ser la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien. El segundo cuarto terminó 29-35 para Aoku, estaban perdiendo por muy poco los de su escuela. Lo único bueno que habían sacado sus compañeros de ese desastre era más coraje para ganar ese partido y humillar al equipo contrario por haber jugado tan sucio. 

Ethan fue andando rápidamente hasta el interior de la escuela. Evitó los pasillos más transitados y a veces se escondió para que no le vieran. ¿Que por qué hacía eso? Se moría de la vergüenza cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien porque parecía como esa persona sabía lo que iba a hacer y se estaba riendo de él mentalmente por sentir algo por alguien de su mismo sexo. Bueno aquello le pasaba cada segundo de su vida que lo pasaba fuera de su casa, cada vez que oía como alguien se reía pensaba que se estaba riendo de él. Cada vez que alguien cuchicheaba con sus amigos de algo, pensaba que estaban hablando mal de él. Cada vez que alguien se le quedaba mirando más de la cuenta imaginaba que se estaba dando cuenta de lo imperfecto que era. Cada vez que escuchaba su nombre por la calle, aunque no fuera a él a quien estaban llamando, apretaba el paso para huir de aquel sitio. El adjetivo de persona segura de si misma no iba nada con él, más bien se veía repelida de su persona como cuando dos imanes del mismo polo se repelen entre sí. 

Después de un angustioso y largo camino por los pasillos llegó por fin a la puerta que daría a la enfermería, si la abría claro está. "Hazlo" se pidió mentalmente. Llevó una de sus manos al pomo de la puerta y lo agarró con fuerza, ya solo le faltaba girarlo y empujar hacia adelante pero su cuerpo no respondía. Su brazo estaba temblando.

-Me alegro de que ya estés mejor-escuchó decir desde el interior de la sala. Era una voz masculina y se estaba acercando a la puerta ya que Ethan podía ver su silueta por el cristal translúcido que había en medio de la puerta. "Mierda mierda mierda" maldijo. La puerta se abrió y el peliazul se echó a un lado para dejar pasar. Era el entrenador del equipo de Simon que había ido corriendo con los auxiliares para cuidar y acompañar al peliblanco.

-¡Oh! ¿Vienes a ver a Simon?-le preguntó sorprendido. El menor, abrumado por el incremento de vergüenza, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras tocaba sus manos nerviosamente tras la espalda. Sus mejillas se estaban coloreando de un carmín intenso. Sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía a su cabeza y se la calentaba-Pasa pasa, solo ha sido un gran susto, gracias a Dios.

Obedientemente Ethan pasó hacia el interior de la sala y echó un vistazo hacia atrás. El entrenador amablemente se despidió con una gran sonrisa y cerró la puerta dejándoles solos. Movió rápidamente sus ojos escudriñando cada rincón de la sala buscando al peliblanco y lo encontró tumbado en una de las camillas de al lado de la ventana. Estaba lleno de vendajes. Normal, se había comido el suelo de hormigón con la piel desnuda. En algunos de ellos incluso había restos de sangre de no haber parado aun la salida de líquido rojo. 

Se acercó a él rápidamente y le agarró de una mano para llamar su atención. La respiración de Simon era muy silenciosa y había girado la cara en cuanto se había percatado de la nueva presencia. ¿Por qué? Llevó la otra mano a la cara de éste y la giró levemente para saciar su enorme curiosidad por verle de nuevo aquellos hermosos ojos. Esos mismos que se habían convertido en su droga en estos últimos días. La mirada llorosa y cristalina del peliblanco se posó en la suya. Simon estaba llorando. "Está llorando" se repitió en su mente. Llevó su mirada a uno ojo, luego a otro y lo repitió lo mismo cinco veces. Aquella maraña de sentimientos que le parecía imposible de desenredar se estaban deshaciendo ella sola. 

Aquellos ojos que no paraban de mirarle le estaban llevando a su pequeño trozo de universo. Aquellos ojos eran la solución a la pregunta que no podía responder por si solo. Debían de ser suyos.

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir-confesó Simon mientras agarraba la mano que le estaba tocando la cara y la apretó contra sí. Una enorme lágrima le calló por la mejilla y se estampó contra la mano de Ethan. El contrario negó con la cabeza y sorbió sus mocos. Era demasiado sentimental para estos momentos y no los podía aguantar. Se rió exageradamente provocándole una salida masiva de lágrimas. Necesitaba expulsar la tristeza de su cuerpo.

-Y yo pensaba que te iba a perder- dijo Ethan mientas se sentaba en la camilla para poder estar más cerca. Necesitaba sentir su calor, le necesitaba a él.

-Ethan-susurró Simon de la misma forma que lo hizo mientras se lo llevaban en camilla de la cancha. Aquel mismo suspiro que se había escapado de sus labios cuando veía alejarse de la persona con la que quería estar-Ethan, te necesito-dijo el peliblanco con angustia. Le tenía ahí, a su lado, como siempre lo había soñado tener. Agarró por los mofletes al peliazul, limpió sus lágrimas y se sentó -pues estaba recostado- acercándose más al contrario.

Aquella escena le estaba recordando a Ethan a el sueño que tuvo el día anterior. A cuando se prometieron que siempre iban a estar juntos y a cuando luego empezaron a llorar como dos niños chicos, aunque en este tiempo si lo eran. Ethan mordió su labio inferior con fuerza reprimiendo las ganas de espachurrar al contrario entre sus brazos por miedo a causarle daño al tocar sus heridas. Pero a Simon aquello no le importó y le abrazó fuertemente. En aquel momento pudo sentir calor, amor, alegría, alivio y ...¿felicidad? ¿Era esto a lo que comúnmente llaman felicidad? Se quedó atónito cuando lo sintió por primera vez. Todo lo que necesitaba para no seguir hundido en su miseria estaba ahí, se lo estaba proporcionando Simon. 

El peliazul sin dudarlo un segundo le devolvió el abrazo y hundió su cara en el hombro del contrario llenándolo de lágrimas. Quería más, necesitaba más. Absorbió todo su aroma con una ruidosa inhalación de aire y lo saboreó. Olía a ... ¿rosas? Si a rosas, confirmó con una segunda inhalación. Las lágrimas no dejaban de asomarse por sus ojos. No estaba triste ya, ¿por qué seguía llorando?

-No te alejes de mi, no podría soportarlo otra vez-dijo Simon apartándose levemente de Ethan para poder mirarle a los ojos. Éste quedó, de nuevo, enmudecido al verse reflejado. Negó con la cabeza, seguro de si mismo. Esta vez no le haría lo mismo, esta vez se quedaría a su lado hasta el fin del mundo. El peliblanco, aliviado, tiró de la cara de éste para besarle.

Sus labios se encontraron ansiosos por tocarse, por sentirse, por comerse. Ambos empezaron a respirar fuertemente dominados una gran conexión que los unía y que les iba a llevar a la lujuria en pocos instantes. Simon salvajemente empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras movía los labios dulcemente contra el inexperto menor. Agarró el largo pelo de Ethan, le quitó la coleta y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de éste. El pelo cayó como una cascada por la cara del peliazul tapándosela. 

La melena le llegaba hasta por debajo de los omoplatos. Aquello avivó aun más la llama que ardía en el interior de Simon y empezó a mover su lengua por el interior de la boca del contrario, lamiendo su lengua y más tarde, mordiendo sus labios. Ninguno de los dos quería parar pero lo que les pareció segundos en realidad fueron casi tres cuartos de hora. Se escucharon pasos cercanos a la sala y ambos se separaron rápidamente, jadeando. Tenían la boca algo roja y llena de babas, sin mencionar las notables erecciones que ambos poseían en sus pantalones. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más intensos y Ethan empezó a agobiarse. Tenía que salir de ahí, no había hecho todo lo posible por que nadie le viera como para que ahora le pillaran así. Echó una rápida mirada a Simon y este le observó curioso.

-No te vayas, aun no-pidió pero Ethan negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Los pasos sonaban cada vez más fuertes dentro de su cabeza haciéndole daño. Tenía que salir corriendo ya, pero una punzada de culpabilidad le retenía. No podía dejarle así como así después de todo.

-Mañana recógeme por la mañana, vallamos al cine y/o a comer algo-dijo avergonzado por el hecho de que le estaba pidiendo una cita. Sin esperar respuesta del contrario, ahora si que salió corriendo de la enfermería, sin ni siquiera pararse a mirar a la persona que se estaba acercando. Corría mientras ocultaba con sus dos manos la erección que llevaba.

-¡Espera! Quiero ir al baile de primavera pero no tengo ninguna pareja. ¿Querrías ir conmigo?-preguntó con algo de vergüenza Simon, mas no pudo recivir respuesta pues el contrario -aunque le había escuchado- ya estaba fuera de la sala.

Demasiada emoción por un día. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y Ethan debía volver a su puesto ahora, ya llegaba tarde. En cuanto llegó, vio a la presidenta muy enfadada esperándole en donde debería estar él. Pidió disculpas por haberse retrasado y empezó con su deber. Sorprendentemente las siguientes horas se le pasaron más rápido de lo que había imaginado. No paraba de venirle a la cabeza trozos de recuerdos de aquel mismo medio día. Simon le estaba ocupando por completo su cabeza y no le importaba para nada. Cuando por fin llegaron las 8 de la tarde, le dieron permiso para irse y se fue hacia su casa. Aunque las ganas por ver otra vez al peliblanco y besarle eran abrumadoras. Luchó contra ellas hasta que se montó en el tren, ya no había vuelta atrás. Si se montaba en ese tren quería decir que no iba a ir con Simon al baile y que se lo iba a perder pero, ¿cómo lograrían ir los dos juntos sin que nadie les dijera nada -en el mejor caso-?

Se quedó parado dentre del tren, dándole vueltas a si debía salir por la puerta que tenía justamente delante o ir a su casa y no hacer ninguna locura. La idea le tiraba y mucho, quería tener su primera experiencia en un baile con Simon, lo sentía con todas sus ganas, pero el miedo era poderoso. Muy poderoso.

_"Pi Pi Pi, las puertas se están cerrando"_

"No, no no. Tengo que ir" se dijo a si mismo al final. Movio su cuerpo más rápido de lo que él pensaba que podía hacerlo y salio casi nozándose con ambas puertas en los hombros. Ahora el tren ya se estaba yendo y el se había quedado.

"A por el baile" declaró.

~~~~

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Ethan, después de dar un par de vueltas por la zona comercial que no está muy lejos de su escuela, volvió a ella. Ya mismo comenzaba el baile y las farolas se encendieron cuando llegó con los nervios a flor de piel. Había muchas parejas caminando por la calle con ropajes tradicionales para aquellos bailes. Se les veía contentos y el peliazul los envidiaba con toda su alma. Ellos si que podían mostrar públicamente lo que sentían por la otra persona y nadie les decía nada. ¡Al contrario! Les miraban con dulzura y todos se hablaban amablemente.

Cuando entró, se sintió de lo más incómodo porque era la única persona que no iba acompañada por alguien más. Se pellizcaba los dobladillos de los pantalones que se le formaban por su extrema delgadez y buscaba impaciente la figura de Simon. Pensó en ir de nuevo a la enfermería por si aun estaba por allí cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Andas perdido-rió el peliblanco ante la cara de desconcierto de Ethan. Éste le pegó un puñetazo flojo en el hombro por la broma y luego se arrepintió al acordarse que hacía nada había salido de la enfermería.

-Perdona-dijo disculpándose.

-No pasa nada. Vente, es mejor no estar entre tanta gente-dijo guiñándole el ojo y empezó a andar hacia el edificio donde estudiaban ambos.

Subieron varias escaleras y luego se metieron en una de las clases que daba hacia el patio donde se iba a celebrar el baile. Ethan no paraba de tocarse ambas manos y de morderse el labio. Quería que aquello pasara -y lo estaba haciendo- pero no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación. El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir por la garganta y sentía un enorme calor en el cuello.

-Tranquilízate Ethan-dijo Simon y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del contrario. Éste le miró perdido y le obligó a reír-Pareces un pez fuera del agua.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-respondió el peliazul evadiendo la afirmación que acababa de hacer. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los pupitres que daba hacia las ventanas, uno enfrente del otro.

-Bien, me duele un poco la cabeza como es de esperar. Pero estoy mejor de lo que parece-dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y peinaba su pelo un tanto alborotado.

Las palabras no siguieron fluyendo entre ambos pues estaban absortos en el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que poco segundos después se desencadenó a pocos metros de ellos. Sus caras eran iluminadas por diferentes colores a cada artefacto que llegaba a su punto más álgido y explotaba. La verdad es que Ethan estaba encantado con cómo se estaba dando la fiesta. En su mente había imaginado cómo al final no lo iban a poder presenciar por infinitos motivos, mas nunca pensó en meterse dentro del edificio para no ser vistos. Por cada explosión él conseguía deshacer un nudo en su pecho.

Una vez que terminó el espectáculo, se dio paso a el baile de primavera con una música bastante alegre. Las chicas entraron primero al gran círculo que habían creado con macetas floridas alrededor y empezaron a danzar felices de poder asistir y darlo todo en la pista. Luego se unieron los chicos, que buscaban a su pareja ansiosos por poder bailar al menos una canción con ellas. Era todo un ritual de apareamiento digno de documental.

-¿Bailamos nosotros?-pregunta Simon tendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa. Ésta le temblaba, pues él apena sabía bailar y los nervios le estaban comiendo. Pero con tal de tener un baile con Ethan, danzaría patosamente durante horas.

El peliazul aceptó sin creerse lo que le acababa de pedir. Se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a moverse como hacían los que estaban en el patio. Se pisaron unas cuantas de veces los pies y casi se caen también, pero de nuevo, ese instante era suyo y lo demás desaparecía de sus mentes.

Era como si todo hubiera perdido el color menos ellos dos.

Afortunadamente nadie les interrumpió y no pararon hasta que todas y cada una de las parejas pararon de bailar. Se dieron prisa para no quedarse encerrados en la escuela y, a hurtadillas, salieron de ella cogidos de la mano. La adrenalina que les producía aquella tontería les hacía hacer locuras. Todo salió tan bien que ya nada podía apagar la intensa luz que habían encendido ellos.

Aquella noche fue la primera de contadas en las que los sentimientos buenos de Ethan predominaban sobre los malos. Fue capaz de mirar sin miedo a aquel universo que por fin se iba aclarando, pudiendo ver algo más tras de él: su felicidad. Eso era, necesitaba apartar todo lo que le cegaba de la verdad. Tenía que echar a un lado todo lo que odiaba y le hacía daño para abrazar lo bueno, lo que le hacía sentirse bien. "Ojalá todas las noches fueran así" pidió. ¿Por qué no? Había pedido ya un deseo y se había sido cumplido, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

Aquella noche pudo dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una que no se dibujaba en su cara desde hacía años, era la sonrisa que tenía reservada solo para Simon.

Día 12 completado


	9. Día 13 - Estambres

_"Todo iba bien. Ethan aun seguía con aquella sonrisa tonta dibujada en la cara, soñando cosas hermosas hasta que algo las enturbió: la oscuridad del pasado. En el nuevo sueño, éste se hallaba en el salón de su casa sentado en el sofá. Su padre iba de un lado a otro de la sala agitando los brazos con enfado y gritando cosas sin sentido. Estaba cabreado, realmente cabreado. Su madre, en cambio, estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa donde solían comer. Ella se hallaba llorando. Llorando como si se hubiera acabado el mundo. "¿Por qué están tan molestos?" pensó el joven, aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Acababa de salir de urgencias y al parecer lo peor aun no había pasado. No recordaba nada de aquél día ni de los anteriores. Según lo que le habían dicho sus padres, es que se lo habían encontrado tirado en el suelo de un parque inconsciente y que los médicos diagnosticaron una pérdida de memoria._

_-¿Es que no podías ser como los demás chicos?-preguntó su padre furioso con tanta ansia que salió una gota de saliva disparada de su boca. Ethan solo pudo mantener la compostura e intentar no echarse a llorar. Llorar por no saber lo que había hecho. Todo era tan extraño. ¡Ni si quiera sabía de lo que estaban hablando! ¿Cómo podían echarle la bronca después de que ellos supieran que no recordaba nada?-¡Estás haciendo llorar a tu madre! VERGÜENZA TE TENDRÍA QUE DAR-declaró con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Más que una figura paterna, Ethan veía a su padre como algo a lo que temer._

_-No se que he hecho...-susurró entre los gritos de su padre. Éste se le quedó mirando mientras le comía con la mirada. Después de unos segundos le propinó un guantazo en la mejilla. El golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio y calló encima de los cojines que tenía a su lado, hundiéndo la cara en ellos. "No tiene sentido, NADA tiene sentido. Quiero llorar, quiero morirme, no quiero ser yo" dijo en su mente. Aprovechó el hecho de que no podían verle la cara para soltar las lágrimas que no conseguía retener._

_-¡Tu sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho!-gritó de nuevo y agarró a Ethan por la espalda para levantarle y que le mirara a los ojos-Encima de maricón, llorica. Lo que nos faltaba Ely-bufó. El llanto de su madre se intensificó con aquel comentario. Ella era incapaz de terminar con aquello, con ese sufrimiento innecesario que le estaba causando un padre a su propio hijo. No tenía el poder para parar a su marido. Por mucho que ella quisiera, sabía que estaba completamente bajo sus órdenes, bajo su tiranía. Pero aun así le amaba"._

Por suerte el sueño acabo allí, después de aquel adjetivo despectivo hacia su persona. Ethan se levantó exaltado y sudado, para variar. "Ya decía yo, nada nunca me puede salir bien" pensó. Que el día anterior hubiera tenido un respiro no significaba que su mala suerte se hubiera acabado. Aunque si podía sacar algo bueno, había encontrado ya por fin lo que tanto le había costado encontrar : la felicidad o al menos un trozo de ella. Ésta estaba allí, junto a Simon. Aquella persona que había sido tanto para él en un pasado lejano y que ahora iba a serlo en el presente pero con aun más fuerza. ¿Es que estaban destinado a estar juntos de un modo u otro? Es lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza después de pensar en el peliblanco.

No era casualidad que ambos volvieran a ser agarrados por un fuerte lazo como en el pasado.

Sacó su débil cuerpo de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse y desprenderse de la capa de sudor que se había formando en casi todas las partes de su cuerpo. Cada vez vivía más los sueños. Cada vez le parecían más reales. Mientras la caliente agua acariciaba su piel, recordó que el día anterior había había aceptado a quedar con Simon para salir al día siguiente. Acto seguido el corazón le pegó un brinco, haciéndole daño en el pecho. 

Era el primer sábado que iba a salir con alguien y el hecho de nunca haber tenido una cita o algo parecido, le estaba empezando a atormentar. A llenar su cabeza de pensamientos incómodos e hirientes hacia si mismo. Un cúmulo de preguntas le invadieron corriendo la mente. Preguntas como: ¿Y si se aburre conmigo? ¿Y si me deja tirado? ¿Y si al final se arrepiente de haber quedado conmigo?... y por mucho que las intentara apartar de su mente, volvían golpeándole las sienes. 

Cuando terminó de ducharse, salió del cuarto de baño y fue hacia su habitación. Era hora de vestirse ya que de momento solo llevaba unos calcetines y unos bóxers. Abrió su armario y lo contempló por un largo tiempo. ¿Qué debía ponerse? Ahora toda la ropa que tenía le parecía la más desastrosa y fea del mundo. Rebuscó entre toda el cúmulo de ropa, si es que ahora la podía llamar así, pero no había nada que le convenciera al 100%. Ethan normalmente solía vestir con unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja o violeta, pero hoy quería salirse de la rutina. Después de mucho rebuscar y darle vueltas, agarró unos pantalones de pitillo negros y una camiseta naranja que hacía años que no se ponía. 

Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación y se miró más de 100 veces en el espejo intentando convencerse de que estaba bien. Luego agarró el peine y dejó libre su larga melena. Había estado más de 5 años dejándose el pelo largo, cortándoselo solo y exclusivamente para sanarlo, y la verdad es que lo tenía bastante largo. A decir verdad, su pelo era lo único que le gustaba. Era raro y bonito a la vez. Su padre le decía constantemente que parecía una mujer por culpa de su larga cabellera, pero él se veía como un monstruo con el pelo corto -cosa que probó por su culpa-. Hundió sus dos manos en el pelo y se puso a masajear la cabeza. El corazón estaba intentando salir por su boca. Debía calmarse, no podía pasarse toda la mañana con aquellos nervios esperando a que viniera a recogerle, ya que no sabía cuando iba a venir.

Al final, acabó recogiéndose de nuevo el pelo en una coleta, como siempre. Ahora solo tenía que conseguir algo de dinero para poder comprar la comida o lo que fueran a hacer y esperar a que viniera Simon. Primero fue hacia el salón e investigó la posición de sus padres. Quería hablar solo con su madre ya que si su padre se enteraba que iba a salir empezaría a preguntar y seguro que al final no le dejaría salir por cualquier tontería. Por suerte, solo estaba su madre sentada en el sofá viendo la tele. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado nervioso. Le explicó lo que iba a hacer ese día y ella asintió ante su plan. 

Sin mediar muchas más palabras, ella le dio algo de dinero y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella le diría a su padre que había ido a hacer un trabajo. Ethan le sonrió ante la ayuda de librarse del tonto de su padre que le había ofrecido y fue hacia la cocina para desayunar algo. Acabó comiéndose un par de yogures y cuando hubo recogido todo, salió de su casa para esperar a Simon en su portal escuchando música. Era mejor así ya que si éste llamaba al porterillo de su casa cabía la posibilidad de que su padre le atendiera o se enterara de que alguien le había venido a buscar.

Eran las 11:30 cuando bajó y hasta media hora después Simon no apareció por su calle. En cuanto le vio acercarse, la sonrisa que le había sacado el día anterior se dibujó de nuevo en su cara, aunque esta era aun más tonta. Corriendo se quitó los auriculares. Al contrario le pasó lo mismo y negó la cabeza, aun no llegaba a creer que aquello estuviera pasando por fin. Se acercó a su puerta, donde estaba el menor, y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

-Espero que estés preparado para pasar un día que jamás podrás olvidar-dijo Simon alegre. Había estado soñando con este día desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y por fin se estaba materializando. Ethan asintió con la cabeza entusiasmado.- Te lo haré pagar por haberme pisado ayer tantas veces-y ambos rieron.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas frases proponiendo lugares a donde podían ir y al final ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a un centro comercial a comer y a ver alguna película. Tuvieron que coger un par de autobuses para llegar a su destino. Ethan notó como varias miradas de personas demasiado curiosas se clavaban en su persona, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Éste agachó la cabeza y enrojeció. "Seguro que saben que ..." dijo en su mente pero Simon le paró los pensamientos cogiéndole de la mano a escondidas. El peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír y se quitó todas las preocupaciones de la cabeza. Debía disfrutar del día, aunque solo fuera por una vez en la vida. Hoy debía darle igual lo que los demás pensaran de él.

En cuanto llegaron, dieron un par de vueltas al enorme centro comercial y al final se pararon frente a la cartelera para elegir la película que iban a ver. Estaban entre dos: una de una plaga zombie que invadía la Tierra y otra de una familia que tenía problemas paranormales en su casa. Al final Simon cedió ante los gustos del peliazul y eligieron comprar las entradas para ver la de zombies. 

Cuando llegó la hora de comer fueron a un establecimiento de comida rápida y cada uno se pidió un menú diferente. No tardaron mucho en comer ya que en breves comenzaba la película y habían comprado ya las entradas para aquella sesión por estar la siguiente completa. Terminaron de comer y fueron hacia la entrada del cine. Pasaron sin problemas a la sala donde se emitía su película y se sentaron en los asientos más alejados de la pantalla por cortesía de Simon, que no le gustaba estar cerca de ésta. 

Estaban en una esquina, apartados de todos las demás que iban a ver la película con ellos. Al parecer a nadie le gustaba estar tan lejos de la pantalla. No tardó mucho en que empezaran a emitir los anuncios que ponen siempre antes de que la película empiece y las luces se atenuaron. Ethan, sin saber por qué, empezó a incomodarse, a sentirse muy nervioso. Simon estaba ahí, a su lado, a apenas 10 cm de él y tenía ganas de sentir su piel rozando la suya. Le miró de reojo curioso y vio como éste también le estaba mirando. No era el único que sentía aquellas tremendas ganas. Ambos lucharon por reprimir el impulso de acercarse más y, por suerte, la película empezó.

El largometraje que estaban viendo se llamaba "Zombie war". Al entrar habían oído a todo el mundo decir que era una de las mejores películas que habían hecho de zombies, pero a ambos se cansaron de verla pasada media hora de haber empezado. Era demasiado pesada, poco original y sin ningún sentido. Simon, aburrido, apoyó su mano más cercana al peliazul en la mano de éste y la apretó para llamar su atención. Ethan no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño salto en su asiento ante el repentino contacto del peliblanco y enrojeció más rápido que la velocidad de la luz mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver si había algún cotilla mirándolos. Mas no era así, todos estaban mucho más atentos a la película que ellos mismos. Simon acercó su boca lentamente hacia la oreja del contrario y dulcemente le susurró al oído.

-Te quiero- y acto seguido sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía perfectamente que ese comentario iba a enmudecer a Ethan en menos que cantaba un gallo. Y así fue. Lo único que pudo decir el peliazul fue un leve "ugh".

Simon se acercó más a su oreja hasta rozar sus labios contra el lóbulo del contrario, notando como una leve descarga se difundía por sus pieles. El contrario intentó deshacerse del puente de contacto pero el peliblanco, reacio a alejarse de éste, le mordió la oreja evitando la desconexión. Los ojos de Ethan se pusieron blancos ante otra fuerte descarga de electricidad y sin poder evitarlo, los cerró mientras soltaba todo el aire que tenía aguantando en su pecho. 

Hundió su cuerpo en el asiento mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor. Nadie les estaba echando cuenta. Simon soltó la oreja del menor y puso un nuevo rumbo, sus labios. A medida que iba avanzando, su nariz rozaba la piel del contrario, haciendo que se erizara. En cuanto llegó a su destino, deseoso ya de volver a sentir los labios de Ethan, los aprisionó contra los suyos fuertemente mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos en la nuca del contrario para que no se pudiera escapar. El peliazul consiguió contener las ganas de gemir y se dejó llevar por el ritmo que marcaban los labios del mayor. Simon, de vez en cuando, paraba de besarle para morder su labio inferior o para quedarse mirando los ojos éste, esos ojos que siempre había amado a pesar del olvido que había sufrido.

Estuvieron besándose hasta un poco más de la mitad de la película, que duraba casi tres horas -interminables, por cierto-. El peliblanco no pudo retenerse más y quiso seguir con lo que casi empiezan el día anterior. Una de sus manos se apoyó en las piernas del contrario, a la altura de la rodilla, y empezó a subirla poco a poco. Le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos para no perderse ninguna expresión facial de éste. Los nervios de Ethan se hicieron aun más notorios e intentó hundirse aun más en el asiento, pero ya estaba en el tope. 

Era como si una serpiente estuviese subiendo por una de sus piernas y el tuviera miedo de tocarla para apartarla. Solo que no era el miedo lo que le retenía, sino el placer. Su respiración se volvió mucho más profunda y fuerte. Simon no dudó en seguir subiendo la mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna en donde abrió la mano todo lo posible y abarcó el miembro erecto del contrario, sintiendo como un leve espasmo se difundía por éste. Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos a ambos, mas ninguno estaba por la labor de parar. Había demasiada excitación y deseo entre ellos como para que aquello pasara. 

El peliblanco empezó a masajear los genitales de Ethan mientras este hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano por no emitir ningún sonido y delatar lo que estaban haciendo. Aunque se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de aquella manera y se sentía demasiado bien. Mucho más que cuando él mismo se hacía esas cosas. Además, la continua mirada de Simon no ayudaba, pues avivaba muchísimo más la llama que estaba ardiendo descontroladamente por todo su cuerpo. Los movimientos poco a poco se volvieron más rápidos y marcados. Ethan ya se estaba mordiendo una mano para evitar la salida de inminentes sonidos, aunque algunos bajos ya se habían escapado. 

Simon, descaradamente, quitó el botón de los pantalones del contrario con la mano que tenía libre y bajó la cremallera. En cierto modo, el menor se lo agradeció ya que la presión le estaba matando, pero ahora se moría aun más de vergüenza. Solo una capa era lo que cubría su miembro y sus brazos no estaban por la labor de moverse y tapar su zona íntima. El mayor volvió a masajear la zona, ahora más intensamente y agarró una de las manos del peliazul para llevarla a su propio paquete. El también quería sentir placer en sus genitales. Ethan, obedientemente, posó su mano encima de la enorme erección del contrario, pero no era capaz de moverla. 

Sentía cada movimiento que hacía y lo duro que estaba. No es que fuera muchísimo más grande que su miembro, pero el simple hecho de saber que él estaba así por su culpa era lo que le estaba matando. Simon, con una sonrisa más maliciosa aun plasmada en su cara, bajó los bóxers del peliazul dejándole totalmente expuesto. Ahora era cuando Ethan debería haber mirado hacia las demás personas presentes en la sala para asegurarse de que nadie estaba viendo nada, pero solo pudo seguir mirando a su compañero de butaca. Simplemente ya le daba igual lo que pasara a si que apretó la mano que tenía apoyada en el miembro del contrario y lo masajeó tímidamente. Se había dejado llevar por completo.

El mayor tomó aquel acto como que quería seguir pasara lo que pasara, volvió a agarrar el pene del menor sin miedo y levantó su camisa porque se notaba a tres leguas que estaba a punto de explotar. Ethan lo agradeció interiormente y el placer le llevó a una dimensión superior, a una en la cual aun no había estado. Abrió la boca exageradamente e hizo como si hubiera chillado, aunque ningún sonido salió de su boca. Su barriga estaba completamente manchada de su propio semen, al igual que la punta de su miembro. Pero eso no le paró, ahora sentía las ganas de devolverle el placer que Simon le había proporcionado multiplicado por dos o tres, si hacía falta. Desabrochó los pantalones de Simon -al igual que éste hizo con los suyos- y bajó su bragueta. 

Las manos estaban temblando por una mezcla de nervios y el reciente gran placer que había probado. Tardó en dejarle como le había dejado éste anteriormente, pero lo consiguió. Se sentía raro al estar observando un pene que no fuera el suyo. Lo agarró con decisión y acercó su boca a éste, introduciéndolo inexpertamente en su cavidad bucal. Al principio, no podía evitar el contacto de sus dientes con la piel del peliblanco, pero poco a poco ganaba algo de experiencia. Simon estaba completamente tenso, haciendo como que estaba atendiendo a la película muy seriamente. Poco a poco iba subiendo la velocidad de sus embestidas. 

Después de unos minutos haciendo movimientos con casi todo su cuerpo, sintió como la mano de Simon se posaba sobre su cabeza y le agarraba por los pelos con furia. El mayor empezó a empujar la cabeza del menor con fuerza para ayudar a agilizar y profundizar los movimientos de éste y así poder terminar ya. Estaba a punto de explotar y ,debido a la inexperiencia del que le estaba dando placer, estaba en ese punto dese hacía más tiempo del que podía aguantar. Solo faltaron un par de movimientos más para poder llegar a la dimensión que recientemente había visitado el peliazul.

Simon, sin darse cuenta, había retenido a Ethan en la posición donde más profundo llegaba su miembro en la boca de éste, por lo que se estaba atragantando. Le soltó rápidamente y le pidió disculpas con hilo de voz ya que no tenía fuerzas para más. El peliazul, después de unas cuantas arcadas, aunque sin soltar el líquido que se había tragado hacía segundos, se incorporó en su asiento y asintió con la cabeza un tanto molesto. Casi se ahoga. Limpió su boca con la manga de la camiseta y se abrocho los pantalones con dificultad. Sin saber por qué, aquella tontería que acababa justo de pasar le había puesto de nuevo su miembro más erecto que antes. Simon hizo lo mismo y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. No se volvieron a mirar hasta que la película acabó. 

De pasar a ser simples conocidos habían llegado a darse placer mutuamente y ahora eso les iba a pasar factura en cuanto a incomodidad se refiere. Habían ido demasiado rápido. Ahora no se atrevían a dirigirse la palabra o simplemente la mirada. Se habían dejado llevar demasiado, deberían haberse parado mutuamente, pero lo que sintieron ambos en aquel momento había sido demasiado fuerte.

Después de salir del cine, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en volver a sus respectivas casas y ya verse otro día. Simon, avergonzado por lo que le había hecho, le pidió su número de móvil para poder contactar con él y quedar otro día, aunque sonara muy mal. Ethan accedió y se lo dio. Más tarde cuando llegaron a la casa del menor, solo pudieron decirse un "nos vemos".

A Ethan, el final del día se le hizo cortísimo. La escena de él comiendo el miembro de el peliblanco no se le había ido en ningún momento de la mente y le había tenido grabada en su cabeza la mayoría de las horas dejándole en la luna. Evitó todo contacto con su padre ya que después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía ni mirarle de refilón. En el fondo sentía las ganas de contarle lo que sentía por un chico, pero por otra parte no quería cavar su propia tumba. Al final, se fue a la cama temprano y, aunque aquella noche no tenía la sonrisa tonta que tanto le había gustado tener el día anterior, su mente la ocupó completamente la persona que estaba haciendo su vida un poco más llevadera. Era verdad que no iba a olvidar este día.

Y una erección le acompañó en sus sueños.

Día 13 terminado


	10. Días 14 y 15 - Tallo

Domingo, otra vez volvía a ser domingo. Ese día que a nadie le gustaba porque el regreso del lunes y del trabajo eran demasiado inminentes. Pero para Ethan era uno de los mejores días de la semana en el que podía estar tranquilo y hacer lo que le diera la gana porque no había nadie que se lo pudiera estropear. Ni si quiera su padre ya que trabajaba todo ese día hasta tarde, para poner al día la tienda que llevaba para la nueva semana que se avecinaba. Aquel día era suyo y de nadie más. Pero aunque parecía que era un final de semana más, igual que todos los demás que a habido en su vida, éste no lo fue en absoluto. Todo empezó con un mensaje que le despertó de sopetón a las 7 de la mañana.

Asunto: Buenos días bello durmiente.

" _Hola Ethan, ¿qué tal estás? Sé que es muy temprano y puede que te entren ganas de estrangularme por haberte levantado, pero necesitaba hablar contigo_ ".

Podéis adivinar quien era, Simon. Ethan tuvo que leer un par de veces el mensaje para poder asimiliar lo que decía y darse cuenta de lo que ponía en el asunto, pero acabó sonriendo. Sonrió como un chico tonto que por fin tenía lo que más deseaba. Como cuando crees que has perdido algo pero al final estaba al lado tuya. Como cuando la persona que te gusta siente lo mismo por ti. Las manos le empezaron a temblar y la boca a salivar. Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo en pocos segundos y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. No le gustaba que le despertaran tan temprano un día en el que podía dormir hasta cuando quisiera, mas si era él el que lo hacía, todo cambiaba.

Agarró el móvil con las dos manos y le respondió.

Asunto: De bello durmiente nada.

" _Tranquilo no me has despertado, aunque lo de estrangularte no es mala idea, oye. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia?_ "

Dudó antes de enviarlo por el contenido de la respuesta y por no haber tardado mucho en responder, pero al final lo hizo. Después se quedó mirando la pantalla de su móvil esperando el próximo mensaje de Simon, pero tardó tanto en llegar que volvió a dormirse. El ruido de la notificación le despertó de nuevo, pero aun así, no le importaba. Era una bonita manera de despertarse. Si hubiera sido otra persona habría tirado el móvil por la ventana, pero las cosquillas que le causaban el saber que el peliblanco le necesitaba para algo eran tan placenteras que ansiaba su permanencia.

Asunto: Pues a mi me pareces bastante guapo.

" _Solo quiero saber si te parecería bien venir mañana a comer conmigo después de la escuela. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, quiero recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido durante todos estos años. Llámame loco, pero es que te quiero_ ".

Ethan tragó saliva y desvió la mirada avergonzado fuera del móvil. Menos mal que estaba solo y que nadie podía ver aquella tonta reacción, pero le había pillado totalmente desprevenido con esa declaración. Otra vez. Su cuerpo temblaba entre una especie de emoción y curiosidad por la invitación a su casa. La sonrisa que había aflorado en su cara era tan intensa que le estaba doliendo por no poder cortarla. Saltó de la cama, dio una vuelta por su cama y se tiró de nuevo a esta en plancha en un intento de apagar, sin éxito, aquella esperanza de poder ser feliz. Le estaba visitando por fin. Tanto tiempo sin poder sonreír, sin poder sentir nada en su interior por lo que vivir, sin saber por qué seguía viviendo habían hecho aquel momento uno de los más emocionantes de su vida.

Asunto: Mejor no te digo mi opinión.

" _Solo si me haces algo rico que me convenza. Algo como macarrones con queso o carne con patatas. Ya sabes, cosas elegantes para un invitado especial_ ".

Respondió haciéndose el desinteresado. Desgraciadamente, el orgullo no le dejaba decir lo que verdad sentía, aunque era lo mejor porque así no mostraba lo desesperado que estaba. El mensaje de Simon tardó segundos en llegarle con un mensaje de afirmación. 

Aquella mañana la pasó entera caminando de un lado a otro de su casa como un niño pequeño que no para por la hiperactividad. El resto de día fue casi igual aunque un par de horas las dedicó al estudio para no atrasarse con ello. La esperanza estaba inundando por completo su cuerpo. Ya los comentarios hirientes de su padre no le afectaban, ni los recuerdos que siempre le hacían caer al gran vacío de su interior. Todo entraba por un oído y salía por el otro. Hoy era un día diferente y le estaba encantando que así fuera. Estaba contento y sentía que a lo mejor esta vez era él el que se iba a comer el mundo y no el mundo a él.

~~~~

" _Simon agarró por la cintura a Ethan y le empujó contra la mesa más cercana que había en la clase. Deslizó una de sus manos en sentido ascendente rozando el pecho desnudo del menor, causándole la erización de su bello. Cuando llegó a su cuello lo apretó levemente para luego acercar su cabeza, provocando que sus bocas volvieran al unirse después de tanto tiempo. Aquellos labios le habían echado de menos, añoraban volver a ser queridos._

_El mayor, cansado de controlar su cuerpo por los impulsos tan fuertes que sentía, levantó a Ethan con ambas manos y éste le rodeó la cintura con las piernas para agarrarse. No sabían como habían llegado allí pero ahora mismo eran ellos dos y nadie más importaba. Cada roce, cada mirada o cada sonido hacía que sus cuerpos ansiaran más sentir el calor del contrario. Sentir como cada uno estaba dispuesto a dar lo más preciado e íntimo que tenían. Simon apoyó al menor encima de la mesa pero sin soltar éste su atadura que había hecho con sus piernas. No quería alejarse de él ni un milímetro._

_Entre besos, Ethan tiró de la camisa del contrario y se la quitó para admirar su precioso cuerpo atlético. Con una de sus manos empezó a tocar cada uno de los recovecos de su torso y espalda. Aquello era todo suyo. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se moría de ganas por besar y morder algunos lugares del mayor. Los pantalones del peliazul no duraron más de tres besos y dos caricias, al igual que su ropa interior. El mayor le tumbó sobre la superficie de la mesa y, como pudo, siguió besándole. Pero cuando uno de sus dedos amenazaba por entrar en la apertura anal del menor, pensó que sería más relajante para éste el besar su barriga. Daba dos besos para acercar un poco más su dedo al objetivo, haciendo desesperar al menor._

_Pero Ethan no aguantaba más. La cabeza y todo el cuerpo le ardía. Estaba sudando, más que nunca, y su cuerpo pedía cosas que jamás había sentido. Quería que siguiera, quería que le hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su cuerpo lo necesitaba, lo pedía gritos. Quería que Simon le penetrara. A la mierda lo bien visto socialmente_ ".

La alarma sonaba estridentemente causando que su sueño se quedara ahí, en un sueño. Aunque la excitación que había sentido durante éste aun estaba en su cuerpo. Emanaba un calor insoportable y tuvo que salir rápidamente de la cama para darse una ducha fría y bajar un poco la temperatura tan extrema que había alcanzado. Las gotas frías hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera por la diferencia de temperatura. Su cabeza daba vueltas y la confusión ocupó por completo sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de aquella forma? Se sentía sucio y desconcertado pero a la vez curioso por aquel descubrimiento. Quien iba a decir que le atraía la idea de que alguien o algo le penetrara. Había parecido tan real... que a lo mejor era verdad que quería que le hicieran aquello.

Ethan no tardó mucho en salir de su casa porque Simon le había enviado un mensaje para avisarle que le estaba esperando abajo para ir juntos a la escuela. En esta ocasión, el viaje fue más divertido que incómodo ya que habían perdido un poco el miedo de hablarse y los recuerdos del sábado les dejaron de agobiar. El resto de la mañana transcurrió como siempre: profesores dando clase como si les fuera la vida en ello, un examen sorpresa para comprobar si estaban estudiando en casa y las típicas bromas que le hacían algunos compañeros al menor. Nada fuera de lo normal. 

Cuando sonó la campana, Ethan buscó impaciente la mirada de Simon entre la primera fila de pupitres. Éste se la devolvió y se levantaron casi a la par para salir juntos de la escuela, aun a sabiendas que la gente ya estaba empezando a crear rumores sobre ellos. Habían decidido no dejarse coaccionar por el pensamiento de los demás y que lo único que importaba era ellos dos, lo que sentía el uno por el otro. De camino a casa de Simon, éste se paró en seco y echó la vista hacia atrás alarmado. Como cuando un perro olfatea el peligro.

-Creo que alguien nos está siguiendo- declaró sin dudarlo. Ethan miró hacia atrás, también curioso por ver quien les estaba siguiendo, pero no vio a nadie. Confuso echó la vista hacia el mayor, esperando que le explicara algo, pero éste echo a correr hacia atrás como un poseso. Tenía los puños muy apretados, casi blancos. 

Ethan sin enterarse de lo que pasaba, echo a correr tras de Simon e intentó alcanzarle, pero se estaba haciendo evidente la diferencia atlética entre ellos dos. Cuando llegó al sitio donde había perdido la silueta del mayor, escuchó gritos que provenían de una callejuela pequeña cercana a él. Se acercó lentamente por el miedo de no ser quien pensaba que era y asomó su cabeza por la esquina. Por su suerte o desgracia era Simon, que estaba agarrando a un chico por el cuello de la camisa y lo tenía acorralado contra la pared. Tenía la cara muy contraída y mostraba los dientes furioso.

-¿NOS ESTABAS SIGUIENDO?- preguntó gritando con muchísima ira. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y apenas parpadeaba. Estaba muy concentrado en vigilar al chico que tenía entre sus puños. Ethan se acercó al peliblanco y le tocó el hombro para intentar calmarle pero cuando vio quien era la persona que había hecho enfadar tanto al mayor, pegó un respingo y dio dos pasos atrás. Era Norman. Al parecer ,no se había cansado de hacerle la vida imposible. Estaba ahí y como siempre, en el momento que menos indicado y esperado.

-¿Y qué? Aquí lo importante es que vosotros sois unos malditos homosexuales y merecéis que todo el mundo lo sepa y os den vuestro merecido. Aunque bueno, ya hay muchos rumores de vosotros y no me costará mucho-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba intensamente a Ethan. Se le estaba yendo la cabeza. La obsesión que sentía ya por Ethan era una enfermedad. 

El menor volvió a dar otros dos pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocarse con la otra pared. El miedo estaba volviendo a él, sus piernas estaban flaqueando y el caer al suelo era algo inminente. No podía luchar contra aquello. Otra vez se le echaba encima el mundo. ¿Qué había pasado con lo de a la mierda lo que la gente pensara de él?

-Me tienes harto-declaró Simon y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había levantado el puño que tenía libre y lo envió directamente a la cara de Norman. El rubio cayó al suelo de culo y se llevó una mano hacia el golpe que le acaban de propinar. Echó un leve quejido por el dolor y al mirarse la mano, encontró que tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre-¡Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Ethan otra vez o te juro...-hizo una pausa para intentar normalizar su respiración, estaba casi hiperventilando-...QUE TE MATO!-aquellas palabras sonaron en la mente de Ethan más veces de las que hubiera deseado, golpeándole las sienes de vez en cada repetición.

Aquella amenaza solo provocó que la sonrisa de Norman se ensanchara aun más. Susurró algo que ninguno de los dos consiguió oír pero si que Ethan pudo leerle los labios: "Tranquilo que yo no me voy a acercar, va a ser él quien lo haga". Un nudo cerró su garganta y el pánico se apoderó de él. Simon, cegado por la furia, le propinó una patada en el costado y agarró a Ethan para llevárselo de allí. Le había agarrado por la muñeca y, a medida que iban avanzando hasta la casa del mayor, éste le agarraba con más fuerza.

Sentía como su mano se estaba hinchando y como la sangre no le llegaba a los dedos. Pero le daba miedo decirle algo y que la pagara con él. Estaba aterrorizado y si no fuera porque estaban tirando de él, estaría quieto como una estatua. Era tonto pero sabía perfectamente cuando callarse para no salir peor parado. Además, nunca había visto a Simon de aquella manera. 

Estuvieron andando así unos diez minutos más hasta que el mayor se paró en seco en frente de un portal bastante antiguo, de madera. Al ir a abrir la puerta por fin soltó la atadura que le había hecho en la muñeca. Fue una sensación extraña ya que se le había dormido la mano y apenas sentía tacto con ella. Pero cuando Simon abrió la puerta, se olvidó completamente de su mano y de lo que acababa de pasar. Era la típica casa antigua japonesa con un jardín increíblemente hermoso. Pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención, sino el recuerdo de que hace un par de semanas la había visto desde el tren. Era ese jardín rosado y verdoso que tanto había envidiado en aquel instante. Miró al mayor, asombrado, y le sonrió.

-Es hermoso-consiguió decir. Poco a poco entró y se quedó en el pequeño camino de piedras que llevaba a la puerta de la casa, admirando los colores tan vivos y especiales de las plantas que les rodeaban. Estaba lleno de rosas de color rosa y blanco y algunos árboles en flor.

Pero Simon no le correspondió la sonrisa sino que entró dentro de la casa dejándole atrás, con prisas de llegar a un sitio seguro y conocido. Aquello no pintaba bien. Por culpa de Norman la "cita" iba a ser bastante incómoda. Comieron sin apenas hablarse y el mayor había tenido el ceño fruncido todo el rato. Algo estaba pasando por su mente que no le dejaba comportarse normal, algo le estaba atormentando. 

Ethan lo miraba preocupado ya que no comprendía el grado de su enfado y el por qué aun no le había dirigido ni una mirada después de el percance con el rubio. Todo iba mal. "No sé por que me hago ilusiones si al final nunca me pasa nada bueno" pensó y era verdad, cada vez que algo parecía ir bien otra cosa lo estropeaba. Toda la ilusión y la esperanza que se habían hecho hueco en su interior, se estaba escapando rápidamente en cada segundo que pasaba, llenándose todo otra vez de miedo. Además, la culpa de saber que el contrario estaba en ese estado por él, aunque no supiera lo que le molestaba, le estaba empezando a ahogar. Apretaba su garganta haciendo que no pudiera ni tragar saliva.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo Ethan mientras se levantaba de la mesa con el plato y el vaso en la mano para llevarlos al fregadero-Mis padres quieren que esté temprano en casa y creo que voy a tardar bastante en llegar-puso de excusa para no sentirse tan mal por querer irse, mas sabía que allí no pintaba por más tiempo.

No obtuvo respuesta sonora, solo un leve asentimiento por parte del mayor. Cogió todas sus pertenencias y salió de la casa como había entrado: aterrado. Esta vez no admiró el hermoso jardín de Simon, no quería arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado. Todo sería más fácil si solo miraba al frente.

Antes de pasar por la última puerta de su casa, el peliblanco llamó su atención. Con paso poco decidido y con los puños aun blancos, se le acercó e intentó besarle. La ilusión volvió a Ethan, toda esa que se le había escapado minutos atrás. Mas se quedó en eso, en un intento. Pues lo que le estuviera atormentando se hizo más poderoso y no le dejó llegar a darlo.

-Si, será mejor que te vayas Ethan-proclamó cerca de su cara y con los ojos cerrados. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca podía ver cómo unas pequeñas ojeras se abrían paso en su perfecta cara-hasta mañana.

El peliazul se desinfló y salió de aquel sitio con el paso más rápido que podía mantener hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando llegó, saludó desganadamente a los inquilinos que había en ella -menos a su padre- y fue hacia su habitación para comenzar de nuevo su antiguo ritual: mirar el pequeño universo que había creado en su techo. Pasó horas y horas así, pensando en lo que podía haber pasado si el gilipollas de Norman no les hubiera seguido y muy a su pesar, le deseó la muerte. Quería que le dejara en paz, aunque aquello era muy improbable. El mundo estaba en contra suya y lo estaba devorando mientras el no podía ni defenderse. "Ojalá no siguiera viviendo en este maldito sufrimiento al que algunos llaman vida" grabó en su mente casi a fuego. A partir de ahora lo debería tener más presente para no tener falsas esperanzas de que la vida es algo bonito.

Había tenido lo que tanto ansiaba tan cerca que, el haberlo perdido así, ha sido el golpe más doloroso que se podía haber llevado.

Podréis llamar a Ethan loco, pero otra vez la idea de no seguir con esa vida se hacía tentadora en su cabeza a medida que iba avanzando hacia los brazos de Morfeo.

Días 14 y 15 completados


	11. Día 16 - Plaga

Un nuevo día se alzaba a medida que la luz entraba por la persiana medio abierta de Ethan. Apenas había podido dormir aquella noche, pues a las horas de haberlo conseguido, su sueño terminó abruptamente. El saber que Simon lo estaba pasando igual o peor que él le quemaba la garganta y hacía que sus ojos se bañaran en ácido. Nada nunca le podía salir bien, ni por asomo. Todo era tan repetitivo y monótono. Ya estaba cansado. No se podía librar de su pésima mala suerte. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba sin poder dormir bien? Aunque tuviera sueño, no pudo llegar a conciliarlo de nuevo después de abrir un poco los ojos.

" _No te preocupes, él es el que vendrá a mi_ " recordó en ese instante. Ese maldito rubio le estaba llevando por un camino aun más oscuro y lleno de sombras que le engullían sin piedad. Como si no tuviera suficiente ya con sus problemas, viene otra persona para ponérselo aun más difícil.

¿Por qué iba a ir él tras ese cabrón? Estaba harto de que le tratara así. Después de tantos años de abusos por parte de él. Sabía perfectamente, aunque no desde el principio, que estaba completamente obsesionado con él. Sin ir más allá, lo supo cuando los abusos se volvieron demasiado seguidos, hasta que algunos empezaron a sospechar y tuvo que alejarse durante un tiempo. ¿Es que alguien le había echado un mal de ojo u algo? Él no hacía daño a nadie o, al menos, no lo hacía intencionadamente.

De pronto y cortándole todos sus pensamientos, su móvil empezó a sonar. Avisándole de que tenía un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada. Al principio, dudó si leerlo o no, por lo que podía contener. Pero al final la curiosidad mató al gato, como siempre. ¿Y si era...?

Asunto: (Sin asunto).

" _Lo siento, pero no puedo verte en un tiempo_ ".

Ethan tuvo que leer varias veces el mensaje. Esta vez no era porque estaba somnoliento, sino porque no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de leer. Simon le acababa de pedir que no se vieran en un tiempo y eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba peor de lo que esperaba. Él, que parecía la persona más fuerte que jamás ha conocido, había caído en las garras de algo que él estaba más que acostumbrado. La oscuridad. Una viscosa oscuridad que, si se engancha a ti, es muy difícil desprenderte de ella.

Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era aceptar su decisión. Muy a su pesar, pues se moría de ganas por hablar con él y ayudarle en ese bache. Además, si mal no deducía, el que no se vieran significaba que alguno de los dos debía de faltar a la escuela. Y lo peor de todo, es que iba a ser Simon el que faltara. Todo iba de mal en peor. Su único apoyo se había roto.

Desganado, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse la ducha más fría que jamas se había dado. Necesitaba penitenciarse de alguna manera y, aunque no era nada en comparación con lo de Simon, le servía aquel dolor. Cuando hubo terminado, el cuerpo lo tenía totalmente entumecido. Dolía mover cada extremidad. Luego, con las mismas ganas con las que fue hacia la ducha, volvió de nuevo a su habitación para vestirse y coger las cosas necesarias para la escuela. 

Antes de salir, se miró al pequeño espejo de su cuarto y peleó contra su pelo, pues estaba indomable aquel día. Después de algunos tirones y palabrotas, con el modo automático puesto en su cuerpo, fue hacia la puerta de salida sin despedirse de nadie. Hoy no era su día.

El camino hacia la escuela fue más que desesperante, pues buscaba en cada cara de todas las personas que le rodeaban, la de Simon. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas era, ni por asomo. Desesperante, era más que desesperante no encontrarlo. Necesitaba verle. Los ojos le escocían por las pocas horas de sueño y sabía perfectamente que la gente se le quedaba mirando por la cara de muerto viviente que tenía. Hasta un par de chicas sentadas al lado de él dijeron en voz baja: "mira, este ya va fumado a clase".

Si hubiera sido un día normal, hubiera pasado del comentario pues la vergüenza siempre ha podido con él. Pero ese día era diferente, ese día no iba a dejar que le pisotearan más. Miró fijamente a las dos chicas y, con los ojos entrecerrados, les echó la mirada más fría que tenía.

-¿Es que te parezco gracioso?-dijo irritado. Ethan no era desagradable nunca, pero como os he dicho, eran circunstancias especiales.

Ambas chicas se asustaron. No tardaron más que unos pocos segundos en levantarse de donde estaban y sentarse en otro de los vagones. Después de que esto ocurriera, los demás ocupantes de su vagón se giraron hacia él, con cara de incrédulos. Pues le veían con una cara demasiado angelical como para soltar ese comentario por la boca. A Ethan le parecía gracioso que se quedaran mirándole a él, por lo que acababa de decir, y no las chicas irrespetuosas e impertinentes. Como siempre, la sociedad es demasiado traicionera.

"A la mierda lo que piensen de mi. Esta vez de verdad" pensó.

Cuando llegó a su parada, se bajó con la cabeza bien alta y pasó olímpicamente de sus compañeros. Ni si quiera les miró. Notaba sus miradas clavándose en su espalda, como miles de agujas. El camino hacia la escuela lo pasó solo, a paso bastante rápido, y llegó 10 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases. Se sentó en su recortado espacio y deseó que aquella mañana se acabara ya, aunque varias horas de clases le decían que no con una gran sonrisa.

Consiguió aguantar la primera hora bien. Sorprendentemente le había resultado una clase interesante y estuvo atento todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando la segunda empezó, su cuerpo empezó a sentirse incómodo. A medida que pasaban los minutos, los ojos se le cerraban y su ira iba en aumento. No paraba de mirar hacia la mesa de Simon, vacía, e intentaba mantenerse despierto. Estaba empezando a notar las horas perdidas de sueño

Al sentir que ya no podía más, pues sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se relajaba involuntariamente, decidió pedirle salir a la profesora a la enfermería. Ella, ante tales ojeras y ojos inyectados en sangre, le dejó sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, esas no eran las intenciones de Ethan, ya que prefería meterse en un baño y encerrarse allí dentro.

Salió de la clase con el mal genio que había adquirido aquella mañana de manera especial y se dirigió directamente hacia los servicios más cercanos. Afortunadamente, como estaban los demás estudiantes en clase, no había nadie. Igualmente inspeccionó por si acaso para evitar males mayores. No iba a tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra, lo tenía muy claro.

Las horas pasaron y Ethan estaba sentado en la taza del lavabo bajada, con la cabeza apoyada en una de las paredes laterales. Estaba mirando todas las pintadas que había en las paredes que le rodeaban, llenas de insultos y de órganos reproductores (tanto masculinos como femeninos). El menor no entendía esa afición por pintar esas cosas pues, en vez de dedicarse a ello, podrían haber hecho un hermoso dibujo.

Había veces que el baño se llenaba de ruidos y de chavales hablando de cosas sin importancia -lo típico de la juventud-. Según había supuesto Ethan, apenas quedaban un par de horas para que toda esa angustia y desesperación pudieran moverse hacia su casa. Además, durante todo ese tiempo, estuvo tramando en su mente algún plan para que su madre le dejara quedarse en casa. No quería volver a pasar otro día como el de hoy.

Todo estaba tranquilo, había pasado otra hora y Ethan ya se estaba impacientando. Había estado bastante tiempo desde que los estudiantes visitaron de nuevo el cuarto de baño, por lo que estaba solo. O eso era lo que pensaba, pues por el suelo, una nota se deslizó hasta quedar a su vista. Incrédulo, se quedó mirando hacia ella y dudó si de verdad la debía coger. "Seguro que se le ha caído a alguien" pensó como excusa. Apoyó ambos pies en el suelo y, lentamente, se fue acercando a aquella nota blanca en el suelo. Estaba algo arrugada y el color de la tinta azul se transparentaba un poco si lo mirabas lo suficientemente cerca. Una vez que la hubo agarrado, llevó de nuevo sus pies encima de la taza y la abrió.

<<Creo que tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente. Algo que hace tiempo no pudimos ni empezar, pero ambos sabemos que queríamos hacer. Nos vemos en el pequeño jardín para los del club de botánica, cuando terminen todas las clases.

Si decides no ir, vas a ser famoso por internet.>>

Si, no debía haberla ni tocado. Aunque si no lo hubiera hecho, no se hubiera enterado de la amenaza y, a lo mejor, su vídeo ya estaría colgado en 300.000.000 webs. Ya está, ya nada le podía ir peor. De la rabia, pegó un fuerte puñetazo a su pared derecha y un gran estruendo se hace escuchar por todo el cuarto de baño. "Con que con eso te referías a que yo iba a ir hacia ti" pensó mientras se agarraba el puño dolorido con la otra mano.

Por qué.

Por qué.

Por qué.

Por qué seguía viviendo.

Por qué parecía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

Por qué le pasaban esas cosas solo a él.

Esperó hasta que la última campana de la mañana avisaba el fin de las clases. Salió del cuarto de baño e, irritado, bajó las escaleras hasta el patio. Le rodeaban cientos de estudiantes ajenos a su dolor. Había gente que, aun teniendo cara de pocos amigos, se reía de él. Todo le daba vueltas y miles de sonidos se colaron en sus conductos auditivos, llevándole a la desesperación. ¿Debería ir y enfrentarse contra Norman, aun sabiendo sus nulas posibilidades, o pasaba de él y hacía lo que fuera por abandonar este mundo? Quería huir pero a la vez plantarle cara a su sufrimiento. ¿Qué hacer? Una cosa era tan contraria a la otra. Debía elegir.

Si.

No.

Si.

No.

Puede.

A lo mejor.

Podría ser.

Vale.

El día se había apagado completamente, pues amenazaba con lanzarle lluvia. "Debo hacerlo, no puedo volver a caer" se dijo. Cogió bastante cantidad de aire y, acomodando la mochila a su espalda, salió corriendo de la escuela. Huir fue la mejor opción en su cabeza. ¿Podría haberlo intentado? Puede, pero seguro que Norman se saldría con la suya, aunque fuera por las buenas o por las malas. Y no tenía ganas de aguantar ninguna de las dos. Bueno, ni ganas ni cuerpo para ello. Seguro que el rubio ya había perdido la cabeza por completo y esa idea, le aterraba. Imaginaos lo que era capaz una vez ya haya perdido toda cordura.

Y aunque Ethan tuviera mucho odio retenido aquel día, no sería el suficiente para derrotar a Norman con sus propias manos.

Corrió hacia la entrada de la estación, mas antes de entrar, se percató del enorme error que iba a cometer. Aquella acción era la que hacía todos los días y si Norman esperaba verle, sabía perfectamente que en la estación era el lugar para hacerlo. Debía hacer cosas inusuales para que aquel loco no pudiera ni seguirle la pista. Le dio la espalda a la estación y cogió la primera calle que tenía a su derecha, ya luego pensaría la ruta que iba a coger para llegar a su casa. Lo malo es que la hora y media no se la quitaba nadie andando. Sin embargo eso era mejor que tener la mala suerte de ser cazado por su antiguo depredador.

A medio camino, el cielo, que anteriormente estaba amenazando con llorar, empezó a hacerlo. Y vaya que si lo estaba haciendo. En apenas unos minutos, Ethan ya estaba completamente mojado. "¿Algo más, mundo?" preguntó retóricamente aun más irritado. Era gracioso pensar que si, podía empeorar su día a pesar de todo. La gente corría de un lado a otro para poder resguardarse de la lluvia, mas el menor pasaba de ello. 

Andaba con rumbo fijo, pero a trompicones y cabizbajo. El agua empezó a calarle hasta los huesos y el viento comenzó a helarle. Ya solo le faltaba que le cayera un rayo y se muriera allí, en medio de nadie, pues ya todos habían huido. Siguió caminando hasta que en medio de su recorrido apareció un enorme parque con un río que llevaba bastante caudal en ese instante y con el agua brava. Ethan circulaba a su lado. Media hora más y ya estaría en frente de su casa, mojado, esperando a que le abran la puerta.

El río, de la fuerza que estaba adquiriendo, estaba empezando a desbordarse por algunas partes. Apretó el paso para darse algo más de prisa por llegar a su destino. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, uno sonido de chapoteo empezó a hacerse notable tras de si.

Ethan giró sobre sus talones rápidamente, curioso de aquellas pisadas y algo le embistió a toda velocidad. Salió volando, agarrado por las manos de otra persona, hacia el césped que había hacia un lado. Aunque más que césped era barro. Su cara se incrustó entre el terreno fangoso y, lo que hubiera sido lo que le había embestido, cayó a su lado y le clavó algo en la espalda. Se retorció de dolor e intentó levantar la cabeza para poder respirar, mas una mano no le dejó hacerlo.

-Hola, ¿me esperabas?-dijo una desquiciada voz a pocos centímetros de su oreja embarrada. La mano le apretaba cada vez más y la necesidad de coger aire, se le hacía cada vez más importante. Se estaba ahogando. Intentaba coger aire, mas solo conseguía llenarse la boca de barro-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó mientras le subía la cabeza para dejarle hablar.

En cuanto Ethan consiguió ver la cara de la persona que le había hecho caer al barro, no pudo evitar escupirle el barro que había comido segundos antes. La bola le cayó justamente en la cara a Norman, la cual estaba extrañamente tensa y no paraba de enseñar los dientes. Una de sus cejas bailó ante el impacto y, sin miramientos, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula al menor. Si no le hubiera estado agarrando por el pelo, éste hubiera caído en redondo al suelo. Ethan sintió un enorme dolor en su cara y cerró los ojos por inercia. Dolía, dolía demasiado. Además, estaba tan asustado que ningún miembro de su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos.

¿Dónde se había metido toda la rabia que antes le embriagaba?

Norman volvió a lanzar su puño y, esta vez, se lo clavó en uno de sus pómulos. Después de hacerlo, el menor notó como un gran chorreón se sangre salió de su boca. No sentía los labios, a si que supuso que en el primer impacto, el rubio le había partido uno. Ésta vez, Norman si soltó la cabeza de Ethan y ésta cayó al suelo, llenándose de más barro de nuevo. Afortunadamente, cayó de manera que solo una parte de la cara estaba inundada por el fango, ya que si no hubiera sido así, seguramente no habría tenido las fuerzas para moverla y no podría haber respirado.

-Creo que me debes algo- declaró Norman y acto seguido, llevó ambas manos hacia el cuerpo inerte del menor. Con violencia, bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Ethan sintió todas las gotas de agua que impactaban contra la piel de aquella zona. Por mucho que intentaba huir de allí, su cuerpo aun seguía sin responder. Demasiado dolor en tan poco tiempo. No era una persona que lo aguantara bien.

El peliazul intentaba levantarse y zafarse del agarre de Norman, mas era un esfuerzo en vano. Lo único que conseguía era escarbar en la tierra que se hundía aun más por su peso. Los dedos se le llenaron de trozos de césped y grandes trombos de fango.

Las manos de norman fueron acariciando los glúteos del contrario con perversión y malicia. Por fin tenía ante sí lo que le había estado atormentando todos los días. Por fin podía acabar con la impotencia que, según él, era por culpa de Ethan. Apretó con ambas manos la poca carne del culo de su presa, deseoso por poder hacerlo suyo. Acercó su zona íntima hacia él y refregó sus pantalones en la piel de su presa. Gracias a la gran cantidad de agua que estaba cayendo, el roce era bastante bueno y solo le producía dolor al menor, ya que los botones y la cremallera se le estaban clavando.

Norman pensaba que todos aquellos pensamientos y deseos estaban causados por el peliazul. Tenía la errónea idea en la cabeza de que él no tenía ninguna culpa de aquellos impulsos hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, sino que era el contrario el que quería provocárselos. Había estado tanto tiempo luchando contra su parte lasciva y alimentándola sin límites que, si no hacía aquello de una vez, no conseguiría librarse de ello.

-P-para, por favor-suplicó Ethan con un hilo de voz, pues apenas tenía fuerzas para más. Pero aquello fue su perdición, ya que Norman no iba a tolerar que éste estuviera lloriqueando todo el rato. Le cogió por el pelo de nuevo, con ira, y lo estiró hasta que le pudo ver la cara llorosa. Verle así hizo que tuviera aun más ganas de hacer que siguiera llorando. Le estampó de nuevo la cara sobre el barró y abrió las piernas del menor-HIJO DE PUTA, SUELTAME.

-Sé que esto te gusta, puta-escupió junto a algunos perdigones de saliva-Lo estás deseando, tu cuerpo me lo está pidiendo.

Después de abrirle las piernas, escupió en la zona indicada y, con una mano, bajó levemente sus pantalones y dejó al aire su prominente erección. Pasó completamente de ayudar a dilatarse a su presa y acercó su miembro a la entrada del contrario. Ethan se retorcía como podía, pero apenas podía causar movimiento. Lloraba con todas sus ganas y se sentía completamente incapaz de hacer algo. Una impotencia atroz se abría paso por su interior y le quemaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Quería morir antes de que pasara lo que Norman estaba a punto de hacer.

-Ahí va-dijo con diversión el mayor, antes de coger impulso para penetrarle.

Poco a poco, el miembro duro del rubio se abría paso por el interior de su presa. Notaba una tensión placentera por parte de él, pero eso hacía que le gustara más. Y hasta que no la hubo metido entera, no paró de incarle el pene. La lluvia apretaba cada vez más y algunos truenos disipaban alguno de los gritos desgarradores de Ethan. Si antes había sentido dolor, este no se podía ni comparar. Algo le estaba entrando por un sitio que jamas había sido penetrado. Su cuerpo no paraba de convulsionar por el dolor, pero eso no era suficiente para deshacerse de su atacante.

Impaciente, Norman empezó a moverse dentro del menor, sintiendo un gran placer por ello. Se sentía poderoso, estaba logrando su objetivo. Por fin, después de aquello, podría sentir éstas cosas con otras chicas -que era lo que siempre había querido- y no con Ethan. Aunque siendo sinceros, podía acostumbrarse a ese dulce placer que le proporcionaba.

Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más fuertes y profundas, aunque también desgarradoras. El menor sentía como su interior se resentía a cada roce y emitía un líquido aun más caliente que su piel. Ese no era el placer que había sentido en aquel sueño donde Simon le iba a penetrar con uno de sus dedos. Además, ese maldito se estaba llevando su virginidad como si nada. Esa que le hubiera gustado guardarse para el peliblanco. 

Su pecho le empezó a doler y su cara a hincharse hasta límites inimaginables. Si no paraba ya de embestirle, se iba a desmayar. Su cuerpo se estaba hundiendo entre el barro y desplazándose varios centímetros cada vez que sentía que el miembro de Norman había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero Norman siguió hasta que consiguió alcanzar el clímax e irse dentro del menor, victorioso. Ethan notó como, a parte de la sangre que él estaba emitiendo en su interior, algo más le estaba bañando. Algo asqueroso que se movía por su zona íntima sin permiso. Notaba como el miembro del mayor se endurecía y no dentro de él. Si hubiera comido, habría vomitado en ese momento.

-Pues si que te ha gustado, maricón-dijo alegre Norman, mientras sacaba su miembro flácido del interior de Ethan y se subía los pantalones.

Se levantó satisfecho de lo que acababa de ocurrir y, como regalo, le pegó una patada en un costado al menor. Ya no le servia de nada, o eso pensaba.

~~~~

Ethan tardó de levantarse del suelo y conseguir subirse los pantalones. Apenas podía mover bien sus piernas, pues se habían dormido. Apenas podía sentir su parte trasera. La cabeza le latía con fuerza, sobre todo en las heridas. Apenas le quedaba unos 10 minutos para llegar a casa. El cielo aun seguía lanzando agua con fuerza.

Cuando consiguió llegar a su puerta, después de haber tardado una eternidad en subir las escaleras, llamó al timbre. Su madre apenas tardó unos segundos en abrir la puerta y abalanzarse sobre su hijo, aunque se lo pensó después de ver cómo se encontraba éste de manchado. Había llegado, al menos.

En ese instante, perdió el conocimiento y su cuerpo se abalanzó alarmantemente hacia el suelo.

Día 16 completado... o no


	12. Día 17 - Enfermedad

Ethan tardó bastantes horas en volver en si. Su madre, quien le había recibido, fue la que se ocupó de él. 

Nada fuera de lo normal, el padre, en cuanto vio en el estado en el que se encontraba el peliazul, pasó de él completamente. "Ese no es mi hijo" le dijo a su esposa antes de marcharse a hacer cosas más importantes -según él-. 

Ella fue quien le bañó con todo el esmero del mundo y le quitó toda la suciedad que éste llevaba encima. Aunque le hubiera llovido a rabiar, el barro se había agarrado bien a su cabello, a sus uñas y a otras zonas del cuerpo que era mejor no nombrar. También fue quien le llevó a la cama, le arropó y le dio las buenas noches, aun sin saber si le estaba escuchando. 

La culpabilidad que ya le azotaba desde que su hijo empezó a cambiar -palabras textuales de su marido- se hizo más poderosa. Durante todo el proceso de limpieza y acomodación, intentó aguantar las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos y, sorprendentemente, no salió ninguna. Al menos no hasta que cerró la puerta de la habitación de Ethan y se derrumbó. Sus piernas fallaron en el momento que salió. 

Se estaba temiendo lo peor y, a decir verdad, no iba mal encaminada. Ademas, saber que su hijo estaba tan cerca de ella pero a la vez tan lejos. Tan distante, tan irreconocible, lo agravaba todo. Después de todo, no había sido para nada una madre ejemplar.

Su hermana se interesó por el estado del menor, mas evidentemente, su madre le quitó importancia diciendo: "es que se ha caído por la calle". Al menos ella sería la única persona de la familia que no estaba salpicada por un pasado angustioso. Tal vez por eso -y por lo fuerte que era- siempre podía tener una gran sonrisa en su cara. Ella sería la única normal de todos ellos. La que saldría adelante y, llegado a su momento, podría hacer una vida normal fuera de su nido.

A la mañana siguiente, bien entrado el medio día, Ethan por fin abrió los ojos. Estaba realmente dolorido y sentía como los músculos le pedían a gritos que no les hicieran moverse. Al principio, el menor se asustó pues no recordaba mucho del día anterior. Pero cuando vio dónde estaba, su corazón empezó a calmarse. 

"Al menos estoy en mi habitación" dijo en su mente. Mas se quedó en una frase vacía.

Miró con los ojos bien abiertos por la sala, esperando encontrar algo fuera de lo normal pero, lo que no se dio cuenta en ese momento, es que lo que no estaba normal allí era él mismo. Pero si lo hizo cuando las millones de imágenes de los recuerdos del día anterior empezaron a bombardearle la mente. Cada retazo de memoria parcialmente borrada por el shock se hizo notar con un doloroso pinchazo en sus sienes. Hubiera preferido vivir en una mentira, no tener que recordar lo que pasó hacía menos de 24 horas, mas ya era tarde. Su mente no podía controlar la llegada de esos recuerdos. Barro, más barro, golpes, sangre, lluvia y alguien encima suya metiéndole algo indeseable por una zona que le daba vergüenza imaginar en aquel instante.

Si ayer no fue un buen día para Ethan, este no estaba mejor encaminado. Le costó asimilar toda la nueva información. ¿Es que alguien puede aceptar así, sin más, que el día de ayer fue violado por un enfermo mental? 

Norman

Ese muchacho acababa de romper cualquier esperanza en el menor para ser normal -o al menos intentarlo-. Le había cogido y humillado como un trozo de mierda. Había perdido algo que, en su momento, le habría gustado corromper con la persona indicada. Persona que podría haber sido Simon, quien sabe. Pero no, ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo, que antes no le parecía mejor, estaba rozando unos límites de asco jamás pensados por él. Además, a lo mejor, aquello solo era el principio de algo peor. ¿Quién le podía jurar a Ethan que Norman no volvería a meterse en su vida? Debía acabar con aquello.

El corazón del menor sufría. Le dolía en cada latido que hacía, involuntariamente. En cada inspiración y expiración. En cada segundo que él seguía viviendo en aquel mundo de mierda donde o comes o eres comido y Ethan estaba siendo devorado por miles de carroñeros a la vez. Encima, éstos se peleaban por tener los mejores trozos de carne de su cuerpo. 

¿Cómo había dejado que aquello pasara? Debió haberle echado más valentía a todo y andarse con mucho más cuidado. Aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor era su destino acabar así. A lo mejor todo ya estaba planeado para que por fin explotase la bomba en su interior.

Tardó bastante tiempo en convencerse a si mismo que debía de salir de la cama. Pero no era porque el estómago le rugiera ni porque su vejiga estuviera a punto de estallar. Sino porque necesitaba estar con alguien. Necesitaba ver a Simon. Su cuerpo le requería estar cerca de él. Le urgía que él fuera su ángel de la guarda. 

Era la persona que ahuyentaba a los depredadores que se alimentaban de él sin piedad. Él era la única persona que tenía posibilidad de salvarle de su desesperación. Debía volverle a ver cuanto antes. Sabía que el peliblanco no quería que fuera así, mas Ethan pensaba que si le explicaba las razones, le ayudaría sin dudarlo. Eso es lo que le había demostrado los pocos días que habían estado juntos.

Cuando por fin salió de la cama, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco para ver quién había por el pasillo. Al no percibir ninguna señal de vida en él, se fue directo al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Aunque su cuerpo oliera bien, no podía evitar sentirse sucio. Se bañó relativamente rápido y, con una esponja algo rasposa, se "quitó" la capa de mugre que él sentía en la piel. 

Al salir de la ducha, se miró al espejo y pudo ver su cuerpo lleno de marcas rojas de lo fuerte que se había dado con la esponja. También pudo contemplar los miles de cardenales que se hacían evidentes en su cara, recordándole de nuevo como los consiguió. Intentó restarle importancia -aunque sea a lo primero- y volvió a su cuarto para vestirse, no si antes comprobar de nuevo si había alguien por el pasillo. No quería mirar a nadie a la cara. Aunque más que no quisiera, es que seguramente no podría hacerlo. Cogió ropa completamente aleatoria de su armario y en menos de un minuto ya estaba completamente vestido con una camiseta verde y unos pantalones negros.

Ahora tocaba peinarse. Le costó varios tirones de cepillo, pero al final lo consiguió. Luego, como siempre, se recogió el cabello con un coletero y puso los mechones que se le caían por la cara detrás de las orejas. Al hacerlo, pudo ver como una enorme raja viajaba desde uno de sus bordes del labio hasta el interior. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Intentó tocarla pero, parecía tan profunda y delicada, que le daba miedo que se abriera con un simple toque. Inspeccionó el resto de su cara para ver si había más marcas y, en efecto, había un par más repartidas por su nariz y frente. Se veía realmente mal, pues a esas heridas se le sumaban unos ojos taciturnos y apagados, rodeados de una leve sombra morada en las ojeras, y los moretones que ya había visto antes.

Fue a morder su labio de la rabia, pero en cuanto sintió un pinchazo de dolor, se sintió imbécil por no acordarse de la herida que hacía pocos segundos había encontrado. Al final, agarró una mochila, metió cosas innecesarias en ella y salió de su habitación rumbo hacia la puerta. Por suerte, no se topó con nadie y consiguió salir fuera. Siguió andando hasta que ya tenía su casa a bastante distancia y se arrepintió de no haber dejado una nota a su madre diciendo que salía fuera y que luego volvía. Aunque de lo último no estaba muy seguro.

Tragó saliva y no miró hacia atrás. Intentó recordar el camino hacia la casa de Simon, aunque vagamente le venía aquel recuerdo. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque si Norman no les hubiera seguido, había aprendido alegremente el camino hacia la casa del mayor. Pero como hizo acto de presencia, todo se oscureció y hacer aquel simple hecho se le olvidó hacerlo por completo. "Maldita sea, ¿por qué todo gira alrededor de ese imbécil?" dijo en su mente con ira. Acto seguido echó a correr con ansias y poca orientación. Llegaría a casa de Simon fuera como fuera.

~~~~

Cuando el sol estaba intentando esconderse por el oeste -aunque hubiera nubes que lo taparan con esmero- Ethan consiguió encontrar la escondida casa de Simon -o al menos eso pensaba él-. Puede que fuera una casa llamativa y poco común, pero no se veía desde ningún lado pues está rodeada de unos grandes edificios que solo la dejan ver desde las vías del tren.

Su corazón palpitaba de nerviosismo y su boca se quedaba seca. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo se iba a tomar la noticia? Y lo más importante ¿Sería el menor capaz de articular palabra sin echar a llorar o tartamudear? 

A los pocos segundos de haber llegado ya se estaba replanteando irse de allí, pues todo le daba a entender que no pintaba nada en ese lugar. Pero Simon era la única persona en todo el mundo que le podía ayudar de alguna manera. Él era el que le podía curar de las enormes sombras que le estaban arrastrando hacia la desesperación, pues desde varios días atrás no las puede retener. Debía de armarse valor, debía plantarle cara a la vida y conseguir, de una vez por todas, lo que él quería. Lo que le hacía feliz.

Llamó a la puerta decidido la primera vez y, a la segunda, aquella fuerza, se había esfumado y el golpe apenas se había escuchado. Pero, al parecer, había sido suficiente pues, al poco tiempo, se escuchó ruidos al otro lado. Simon abrió la puerta lentamente, desganado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ethan, apretó su mandíbula con furia. 

En aquel momento, las palabras sobraron. El menor pudo ver el cuerpo demacrado de Simon. En su cara se asomaban unos pelos de dejadez y unas ojeras bastante vistosas. Su cabello estaba completamente alborotado y sus cansados ojos estaban bañados en sangre. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se encontraban en tensión mientras apuñalaba con su mirada a Ethan. Al parecer, no era le único que lo había pasado mal.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó Simon con una voz ronca. Como si llevara mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie y sin beber agua. El mayor se puso delante de la puerta para no dejarle pasar e, imponente, cruzó sus musculosos brazos por encima de su barriga -aunque hubieran perdido algo anchura-. A parte de la palabra demacrado, irritación también le venía como anillo al dedo.

-Yo...-empezó dubitativo el menor mientras se pellizcaba una de las piernas con nerviosismo. Muchas palabras le estaban bombardeando la cabeza, mas ninguna salía por sus labios. Verle en aquel estado le había hecho enmudecer por completo. Había cambiado tanto de un día a otro. No le esperaba para nada en aquel estado-Yo... es que...

-Tú nada-respondió rápidamente, cortando las pocas palabras a Ethan. Sus cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos se volvieron aun más penetrantes, si es que aquello podía suceder- Te dije que no quería verte en un tiempo. ¿Es que no me puedes en respetar eso?-dijo sin piedad. Como si las palabras no fueran flechas que se clavaban en el pobre y dolorido corazón del menor.

-Si pero... es que...-volvió a intentar Ethan, pero aun seguía sin poder enunciar una oración con sentido y larga. Su labio le bailaba, al igual que las cejas. Se iba a derrumbar si Simon no era más piadoso con él.

Y en ese momento fue cuando Simon pronunció unas palabras que nunca debió haber dicho. Al principio, los oídos de Ethan, hicieron como si no las hubieran oído. Pero tiempo al tiempo. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y eso, a su vez, hizo que cayera al vació.

-Me das asco- resonó en la cabeza de Ethan minutos después de que hubieran sido pronunciadas por la persona que más había querido en todo el mundo. Además, el tono de repugnancia con las que fueron entonadas, hizo que se sintiera el doble de peor dentro de él.

Estaba solo, de nuevo. Aunque estaba vez era diferente. Empezó teniendo nada y sin nada que perder. Ahora sigue en las mismas pero habiendo perdido algo. Había caído a un escalón aun más profundo. Además no se había desvanecido algo sin importancia, sino algo que le mantenía vivo, algo que le daba ganas de luchar contra los carroñeros que se estaban alimentando de él. 

Consiguió levantarse en un acto de locura, pues no podía aceptar el hecho de que Simon ya no le quisiera como le había dicho que le quería tiempo atrás. No podía aceptar su pérdida, su vació, sus palabras.

Aporreó la puerta con todas sus ganas. Le daba igual las hirientes miradas de los transeúntes que pasaban asustados a su lado. Le daba igual el hecho de que ya no sintiera sus manos. Le daba igual que estuviera roto, pues si conseguía lo que pretendía, podía ser arreglado.

Pero las horas le enseñaron que su sanador no iba a volver. Y fue en ese momento cuando empezó a vagar por las calles de su ciudad, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte -aunque este estuviera tapado por las edificaciones-. 

No supo por cuantas horas estuvo así, ni tampoco sabía dónde había llegado a parar. Solo encontró un refugio que le protegía de la lluvia que había vuelto para llorarle. Se tumbó entre dos grandes columnas que le arropaban del frío y cerró sus ojos esperando que todo esto no hubiera pasado. Tardó bastante tiempo en dormirse, pues su estómago rugía con fiereza y la humedad se le estaba calando hasta los huesos. La imagen de su madre y de su hermana también le quitaban el sueño. Solo sabía darles disgustos después de todo.

"Perdonadme" susurró a nadie.

 

Día 17 completado


	13. Día 18 - Colapso

Aquella mañana Ethan no se levantó con la claridad del día, pues aun no había amanecido, sino con la baja temperatura que se dio antes del sol salir. Le costó recordar que aquel día no había vuelto a casa y que se encontraba en la calle. Ya todas las cartas estaban echadas. ¿Era aquello lo que se merecía?

Abrió los ojos y estos se empañaron en cuanto comprendieron dónde se encontraba el muchacho. Bajo un puente, apenas transitado, y con más personas desdichadas como él a su alrededor durmiendo entre cartones. Al menos ellos habían sido listos y tenían algo con lo que arroparse o interponer entre sus cuerpos y el suelo. Él solo había traído cosas innecesarias como: un peine, un muñeco que le regaló su hermana cuando cumplió 10 años, unos calcetines y una cartera sin dinero en ella. Aquella cartera solo tenía sus tarjetas de identificación y algunas fotos de su familia y la de él y Simon. Se arrepintió enseguida de no haberse traído cosas con más utilidad, aunque los calcetines los utilizó como guantes porque tenía las manos congeladas. Apenas podía mover los dedos.

¿Ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Volvía a casa como si no hubiera pasado nada y se enfrentaba a la ira de sus padres o se quedaba vagando hasta el infinito por las calles más malolientes de aquella ciudad? 

Todo estaba tan nublado en su mente que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, con lógica. Aunque lo que si veía claro era que Simon ya le había dejado claro que no quería verle y le daba miedo enfrentarse de nuevo a aquellas hirientes palabras que podrían volver a salir de su boca si aparecía de nuevo por donde éste vivía. "Mierda" pensó, pues aquel recuerdo le había hecho estremecerse en el suelo de dolor emocional. Como si se tratara de un enorme retortijón en su barriga, aunque con más fuerza, en su corazón. 

¿Y quedarse aquí? A saber si era una buena idea. Pero no quería seguir viviendo en aquella mentira donde él intentaba hacerse pasar por una persona normal solo para no avergonzar a sus padres. Quería que le trataran tal y como es y, aunque sus gustos no fueran como los de la gran mayoría de personas, eso no le hacía una peor persona. Una a la que pueden humillar de la manera en la que lo han estado haciendo toda su vida. No iba a aguantarlo por más tiempo.

Y si para ser como él se sentía debía estar solo, pues lo haría sin dudarlo. No más mentiras, no más miedos, no más pesadumbre por intentar ser quien querían que fuera. Y al parecer, aquellas personas que le rodeaban en su nuevo nido, iban a ser su nueva "familia". Seguramente cada una tendría una historia que contar y sus sombras en su cabeza, pero seguían siendo personas después de todo. Como él. Seguro que ellos si tendrían la amabilidad de aceptarle. " _No estoy tan solo después de todo_ " intentó convencerse mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos, cansado. Apenas había dormido unas horas aunque no sabía definir cuantas, pues un reloj no estaba entre sus cosas inútiles. No tardó mucho en llegar a los brazos de Morfeo, que le esperaban con ansias.

No volvió a despertarse hasta que escuchó unas estridentes risas que bañaron toda la parte interior del puente. Las personas que emitían aquellos ruidos se reían sin ganas, solo por pura maldad. Ethan abrió los ojos alertado y, sin apenas moverse mucho para no llamar la atención por seguridad, levantó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba: un grupo de niñatos de, seguramente, su edad, le estaban pegando patadas a un mendigo que, por evidencias, hasta hacía poco dormía plácidamente entre sus cartones. Eran cinco chicos liderados por el más corpulento y alto de todos ellos, quien era el más activo en la acción de herir a aquella pobre persona que solo quería un poco de tranquilidad en su infravalorada vida.

Al poco de seguir contemplando aquella injusticia, Ethan levantó todo su cuerpo con decisión y se dirigió hacia ellos para ahuyentarlos. Lo que no pensó es que aquello era una gran mala idea. ¿Ir hacia el peligro cuando estaba huyendo de él y solo por salvar una persona que tenía lo mismo que él, nada? 

Pero ya cansado de aguantar a tantos sabuesos aprovecharse de personas indefensas, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Hacía bastantes horas que no había comido un bocado de nada, pero su fuerza de voluntad no se vio afectada por eso. Gritó a los agresores que se marcharan a pleno pulmón mientras se acercaba más hacia ellos.

-¡Cállate!-dijo el líder mientras se le acercaba también con el puño en alto y el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba molesto porque alguien les interrumpiera. Era la típica personas que jamás ha cumplido una norma que no la hubiera puesto él mismo. El menor, por infortunio, no vio como se acercaba éste, pues había cerrado los ojos para sacar todo su descontento del interior. Fue otra muy mala idea.

Solo supo que estaba cerca de él cuando recibió el golpe en la cara. Le hizo perder rápidamente el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Sentía como su cara se hinchaba, pero aun no le dolía. Harto de tener que aguantar siempre la misma mierda, se levantó de nuevo y, esta vez, con los ojos bien abiertos, se abalanzó contra el que le había golpeado. Por inercia, abrió su boca y clavó sus dientes en el hombro del contrario, sin piedad. Solo por el placer de hacer daño en vez de recibirlo. Ahora se sentía poderoso. Notaba ese poder que todas las personas sentían cuando eran superiores a alguien -o eso es lo que ellos piensan-. En cuanto lo hizo, un enorme gemido salió de la garganta del musculoso chico que lo acarreaba encima. Luego, aprovechando su desconcierto, Ethan clavó sus uñas en la cara de éste y se la rasgó. Había perdido totalmente la cordura.

Pero eso le hacía sentirse vivo, por fin había llegado el momento en el que él era el cazador y no la presa.

Todos los chicos de alrededor se asustaron. Veían como Ethan no tenía límites y sus ojos lo podían corroborar. Estaban más que abiertos y miraban hacia el infinito mientras seguía rasgando la cara del contrario con locura. Al final los "secuaces" del chico fornido salieron huyendo pavorosamente. Nunca nadie les había plantado cara de aquella manera y no supieron como manejar la situación.

-¡Para!-gritó el mendigo, levantándose de su cama de cartón a trompicones por el dolor que le causaban las heridas. Se acercó hacia los dos chavales y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Ethan-He dicho que pares, por favor. Ya es suficiente.

Y, sin saber por qué, eso fue lo único necesario para que el menor volviera en si y dejara de atacar. Paró de agarrar al chico fornido y se tiró al suelo desconcertado, mirándose con odio sus manos.

-¡Me las pagarás!-dijo el chico con la cara llena de arañazos sangrantes mientras se alejaba corriendo por una de las grandes salidas del puente. Su voz había sonado como un gemido de dolor unido a una rabia tremenda.

Ethan no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca había sido una persona violenta ni aunque le hubieran hecho cosas que la gran mayoría no hubiera aguantado ni un minuto. El mendigo que al había "salvado" estuvo con él hasta que el menor abrió la pompa en la que se había sumergido. Poco a poco le fue obligando a entablar conversación con él para calmarle. 

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Crees que eso es tan malo como para irse de casa? ¿Cómo te llamas?" fueron algunas de las preguntas con las que le bombardeó en poco tiempo. Estaba agradecido, si, pero también asustado y preocupado por Ethan. Nunca había visto a una persona comportarse de aquella manera siendo tan pasivo de normal.

Estuvieron así hasta que la tarde les llegó. El pobre hombre le había dado un poco de su comida para que Ethan pudiera seguir sobreviviendo y le había contado la historia de cómo acabó en las calles. "Yo era un hombre honrado, con familia incluso. Trabajé durante años de albañil en diferentes obras y, aunque no me iba excesivamente bien, tenía de todo un poco y por eso no me quejaba. Pero un día, sin previo aviso, todo se derrumbó: me despidieron y al cabo del tiempo, mi esposa me dijo que no quería estar con una persona que no podía mantener ni a sus propios hijos y ésta, para que no me los pudiera quedar después del divorcio, me acusó de haber intentado abusar de ellos sexualmente. Imagínate, fui repudiado hasta por mi madre. Yo, una persona que ha querido más a sus hijos que a su propia vida. Que les he dado todo lo que tenía, aunque me quedara sin nada.Encima, después de todo esto, no encontré trabajo en nada, pues nadie quería contratar a una persona tan "asquerosa" como yo. La única opción que vi, fue la de irme a vivir a las calles pues sin dinero, acusado por cosas que no has hecho y sin trabajo, no eres nada para esta sociedad. Ojalá pudiera ver de nuevo a mis hijos, es lo que más deseo".

Escuchar aquella historia provocó que a Ethan se le partiera el corazón. Su vida no se podía comparar a la de aquel hombre. Pero no fueron aquellas palabras las que más le marcaron, si no otras que le siguieron después de ver la reacción que tuvo Ethan ante lo que le había contado aquél hombre.

-Yo ya estoy perdido pero tú... Vuelve con tu familia. Un padre siempre va a querer a su hijo aunque le cueste un poco aceptar como es. Vivir en la calle no es para nada bonito. Yo creo que ni si quiera se le puede llamar vida. Si tienes opción, no escojas esta. Hazlo por mi, no le desearía a nadie estar en el lugar en el que estoy. Y más un chico como tú, con tanta vida por delante y con tantas cosas felices por vivir (aunque tampoco te digo que todas lo sean).

Ahora, Ethan, ya no pintaba nada en ese lugar. Después de despedirse del mendigo con mucha emoción, le tuvo que prometer que volvería a su casa pese a lo que pudiera pasar después. Lo hizo porque se sintió culpable aunque aun no tenía claro si de verdad lo iba a hacer. Ahora, la opción de quedarse vagando por las calles eternamente, tampoco era una idea viable. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si hacía caso a su cabeza, volvería corriendo a su casa a rogar su perdón. Pero si hacía caso a su corazón, quería soledad, pues nadie podía curarle las heridas. Éstas sangraban sin cesar y lo único que iba a conseguir si seguía en contacto con la gente, era agrandarlas y sufrir más dolor.

Se alejó del puente, de nuevo, sin rumbo fijo. Estuvo andando hasta que las piernas le empezaron a doler y le pidieron un descanso. Hacía ya casi un día que estaba perdido por la ciudad en la que había nacido. Puede que no fuera muy grande, pero tampoco es que hubiera visitado mucho de ella. Lo único que veía era como la densidad de edificios estaba acabando y como una gran arbolada se abría cerca de ellos. La noche estaba empezando a amenazar desde casi el horizonte y la luz empezó a ser más tenue por momentos. Otro día más. Otro día más que se apaga y deja paso a otro suplicio. Se acercó hacia los árboles de la entrada del bosque y siguió caminando por el pequeño sendero que había por ahí, sin esperanzas de nada. ¿Es que no había tocado suficientemente el fondo del abismo? ¿Por qué nadie le podía guiar para salir de él?

Al final, sin saber cómo, acabo en uno de los edificios cercanos al suyo.

-Lo haré por ti-susurró antes de disponerse a volver hacia su casa. Las palabras de aquél mendigo habían causado mayor repercusión de lo que hubiera querido el menor. Debía hacerlo por él, pues si no, se iba a sentir aun más culpable.

Si una persona puede llegar a amar tanto a sus hijos, a lo mejor había un poco de esperanza en el que el suyo también pudiera quererle después de todo. Debía darle otra oportunidad más, por él y por sí mismo.

El corazón, a cada paso que daba, se le aceleraba mil pulsaciones más. Intentaba confeccionar frases de excusas y perdones para sus padres e intentaba hacerse la idea de que tan malo no podía ser volver con su familia. Tenía la esperanza que su madre, después de cómo había intentado ayudarle otras veces con su padre porque se sentía culpable, le hiciera la vuelta un tanto más fácil.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo, abrió la puerta de su portal y, lentamente, subió las escaleras hasta su piso. Miraba cada escalón con miedo. Pronto tendría que afrontar uno de los momentos más duros en su vida y aun no sabía si estaba preparado. "Un piso más" se dijo, intentando alentarse. Pero antes de que llegara a éste último, una voz femenina le desbarató todos los planes.

-¿Hermano?-dijo Lillie mientras se frotaba los ojos. A Ethan se le hizo un nudo en el pecho, pues no se esperaba a su hermana allí-¿Eres tu, verdad?-volvió a preguntar y, sin esperar la respuesta, se abalanzó contra él y le abrazó con todas sus ganas.

-Hola Lillie-respondió Ethan al saludo y al abrazo contadamente.

-Nos tenías preocupados. Papá incluso ha salido a buscarte después de que la noche anterior no llegaras a casa. ¿Dónde has estado?

-No tengo ganas de hablar de ello-mintió. No es que no tuviera ganas, sino que para nada se esperaba que su padre saliera a buscarle por la ciudad. Él se esperaba que su padre siguiera con su vida normal aunque su hijo desapareciera. Total, era lo mismo que hacía cuando él estaba en casa.

-Bueno, ya lo harás. Entremos a casa. Mamá está de los nervios por tu culpa.

Aquella cálida bienvenida por parte de su hermana, le dio las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar los posibles obstáculos que se pudieran interponer en aquella tarde-noche.

~~~~~

La noche llegó y, después de haberle explicado todo lo que había pasado -quitando ciertos momentos- a su madre y a su hermana y haberles dicho y repetido que estaba bien, su padre llegó. Cuando éste se acercó a Ethan, ni le miró a la cara y ni se digno a saludarle. Parecía enfadado a la vez que exhausto y fue el primero que se fue a dormir diciendo "mañana hablaremos".

Después de aquello fue una noche bastante incómoda y el peliazul decidió irse a dormir lo más temprano posible para así no tener que seguir con el silencio que se producía entre él y su madre. Sabía que si seguía cerca de ella, iba a hacer más preguntas sobre qué había pasado y qué le había empujado a hacer semejante estupidez. Y no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para confesarle a su madre que sufría por amor. Amor por una persona de su mismo sexo.

Igualmente, al día siguiente, sería cuando hablarían más seriamente del tema y donde resolverían todos los problemas. Hasta entonces, Ethan solo pensaba en poder descansar por fin en un sitio cómodo y caliente. En ese momento se encontraba en el ojo del huracán y había que aprovecharlo al máximo.

No tardó mucho en caer dormido, aunque se levantó varias veces por la noche por la agonía y el agobio de no saber qué iba a pasar al siguiente día.

 

Día 18 terminado


	14. Día 19 - El último

Aquella mañana Ethan fue despertado de nuevo por unos gritos. En cuanto abrió los ojos, le dio una especie de  _deja vu_ , creyendo que iba a volver a vivir el día anterior una vez más, pero cuando vio entrar a su padre en su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que aquello no se iba a volver a repetir. Aunque no sabía si iba a ser para bien o para mal.

Su madre agarrada del brazo de su marido y tirando de él para que no se acercara al menor, entraron en el cuarto pegando un portazo. Aquella bestia volvía a tener la misma cara que años atrás cuando salió del hospital. Ni los gritos de su madre y ni sus constantes tirones hacia atrás conseguían que su padre cediera.

-¡Levántate ahora mismo!-le ordenó y en cuanto consiguió ponerle la mano encima a Ethan, le sacó de la cama de un manotazo-Ahora mismo vamos a hablar al salón. Estoy harto de que tu madre me coma la cabeza con que te deje en paz. ¡TIENES QUE APRENDER DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

El peliazul no había estado tan asustado en su vida. Había presenciado ya varias veces los ataques de ira de su padre, mas aquel se podía catalogar como el peor hasta el momento. La vena de la frente nunca había estado tan hinchada y su cara se encontraba enteramente roja. Sus brazos temblaban de toda la ira que estaba conteniendo en su cuerpo. Parecía que iba a explotar. En ese instante Ethan deseaba no estar en su cuerpo.

Cuando pasaron por el pasillo, su hermana medio somnolienta se asomó para ver qué estaba pasando pues le habían despertado. Corriendo, la madre la volvió a meter en la habitación y le pidió que no saliera hasta que ella no le diera permiso. Antes de irse, miró a su hermano con tristeza e intento transmitirle calma con una sonrisa forzada. Sintió pena por ella.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?-gritó enfadado su padre en cuanto llegaron al salón. Ethan, cohibido y en pijama, se empezó a pellizcar los codos con nerviosismo. ¿En serio iba a tener que aguantar aquello otra vez?

-Yo no he hecho nada...-susurra con la voz quebrada. El ojo del huracán se había desplazado y ahora iba a sentir la fiereza de éste en toda su magnitud.

-¿Qué he hecho yo mal?¿Es que no podrías ser como los demás chicos de tu edad?-sigue preguntando retóricamente. La espina que llevaba clavada desde hacía varios años en el corazón de su padre por saber que su hijo no está interesado en deportes y demás cosas de "hombres", se seguía hincando sin cesar-¿Tan difícil es hacer como eres normal? ¿Es tanto lo que te pido?

Otra vez, de nuevo estaba intentando hacerle ver como que era mejor ser un completo desconocido ante el espejo a dejar ser como él se siente. Ethan lo había intentado, pero desistió a los pocos días pues su vida había pasado de ser una pesadilla a un completo infierno. Si se le hubiera dado bien la interpretación, a lo mejor no hubiera llegado a este extremo y habría conseguido llegar hasta el punto en el que se podría haber ido de casa a vivir a la suya propia.

-¡Respóndeme!-imperó-Yo he hecho todo lo posible, pero tu no pones nada de ti-criticó. Cuando vio que su hijo no le estaba mirando a la cara, si no que miraba al suelo asustado, un retortijón le tiró del estómago y le pegó una guantada al menor-¡MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!

-Yo no puedo ser de otra forma-respondió entre lágrimas y con un hilo de voz.

En ese momento, su madre rompió a llorar. Ella también había sentido la especie de  _Deja vu_  de su hijo y deseaba con todas sus ganas que aquello parase de una vez, aunque no sabía cómo. Su marido no le iba a hacer caso -como cuando había intentado detener su avance hasta el cuarto de su hijo- y ella seguía sin tener voz en cuanto estaba su marido cerca. Al menos quería intentar el diálogo, era lo único que le quedaba. No iba a permitirse de nuevo no luchar por Ethan.

-Por favor, John, para-dijo suplicante hacia su marido-A lo mejor no habría que obligarle a ser otra persona que no es.

Pero aquello solo sirvió para que él se enfadara aun más y para que también le pegara a ella para callarla. La situación se estaba yendo de las manos y, como siguiera así, el padre de Ethan no iba a parar de abusar por la fuerza de ellos. Eran sus coballas aunque no lo quisieran. Siempre lo habían sido.

-No te soporto-dijo Ethan estupefacto por ver cómo su padre pegaba a su madre por intentar defenderle a él. Aquello le había dolido aun más que cuando él le había pegado hacía pocos minutos atrás-Si tanto me odias, me iré. Pero deja a mamá en paz-siempre había deseado decirle aquellas palabras a la cara y, por fin, había sacado el valor para hacerlo.

Pero estaba hablando sin pensar. Necesitaba que aquella situación terminara y la única opción que veía viable Ethan era la de huir de nuevo. Su padre no iba a cambiar ni en un millón de años por mucho que lo intentara. Pero no era culpa de él en cierto modo, si no que estaba demasiado condicionado a qué pensaban los demás, que quería parecer perfecto. Además, la sociedad le había dado tantos poderes sobre las demás personas de su familia, que ya estaba cegado por sus propios deseos y objetivos.

En ese momento salir de aquella casa era lo mejor. Así su madre dejaba de luchar por él y dejaba de salir perdiendo. Así su hermana podría llevar una vida normal sin tener que aguantar violencia en su propia casa.

Y así Ethan dejaría de estar presionado para dejar de ser él.

-¡TU NO ME DICES QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER, NIÑATO!-su padre, aun más descontrolado, volvió a alzar su mano hacia el menor.

Mas antes de que pudiera hacerle nada, salió huyendo hacia su cuarto para coger de nuevo la mochila que no había desecho ayer y salir pitando de su casa. Por mucha fuerza que hubo sacado para decirle lo que pensaba, se le había ido toda al ver como su mano se levantaba. Por suerte, su padre no estaba muy en forma -tenía una buena barriga y unos cuantos kilos de más- y pudo sacarle la ventaja necesaria para salir de su casa intacto.

-¡Eso, tu corre! Huye. Huye, que eso es lo único que sabes hacer-decía él mientras intentaba alcanzarle-Me das asco, siempre me lo has dado. No sabes la de veces que he pasado vergüenza por tu culpa mientras los demás padres hablaban de sus hijos.

El corazón de Ethan parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Aquello era tan irreal que parecía sacado de una película llena de drama sobreactuado. Su cabeza estaba rebosando de ansiedad y apenas podía respirar en condiciones.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver!-dijo antes de no poder seguir más el ritmo de su hijo y quedarse antes de que éste bajara casi volando los primeros escalones.

Ethan, sin mirar atrás, se jugaba la vida mientras los bajaba. Sabía perfectamente que con la poca capacidad de coordinación que tenía, no iba a poder bajar las escaleras una a una sin tropezarse. Por esto, bajó casi todos los pisos saltando la gran mayoría de escalones. Le dolían los tobillos y las rodillas porque cada vez que llegaba al suelo después de un salto, no resistía de pie y caía al suelo. Pero aquello no era importante.

Sus manos estaban sangrando pues se había clavado alguna astilla del pasamanos, pero no dejó su objetivo de salir de allí hasta que ya se encontraba a unas calles de distancia de su edificio. En ese momento sintió de nuevo la culpabilidad de haber abandonado su casa después de haberle prometido a aquel hombre del día anterior volver a ella.

"Lo he intentado" dijo para intentar sentirse mejor.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en el primer banco que vislumbró y, sin moverse, se quedó mirando al infinito hasta que le dejaron de doler todas sus extremidades. Volvía a estar en el mismo punto que terminó el día anterior, solo que ahora no tenía la única opción que se le ocurrió en aquel momento. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor y, en comparación con la temperatura de la calle, salía humo de su piel.

Se dice que el orgullo es algo que hace que las personas se cieguen y no puedan ver la realidad. Mas Ethan no podía evitarlo de nuevo, esta vez no había podido comérselo para que los demás pudieran seguir alimentando el suyo y dejarle en paz. Escogió la opción de luchar por lo que era. No sabía si estaba ciego o no como suelen decir, pero le daba igual. Si nadie le iba a querer, que fuera de la forma en la que más cómodo se sintiera él.

Su vacío interior se expandió aun más.

Intentaba asimilar todas las cosas que le acababa de decir su padre y todas las demás que le había dicho Simon recientemente. Rondaban en su cabeza, se la golpeaban con furia y le dejaban moribundo. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pues le escocían más que nunca y el corazón, a cada latido, le hacía saber que estaba roto.

-¡EH! Es él- gritó alguien detrás suya.

Ethan giró rápidamente la cabeza para ver de dónde venía aquel grito y, sin más que una leve mirada, supo quienes eran. Los de aquella mañana de hace dos días. Si, los que habían estado abusando del pobre mendigo que hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle. Cinco chicos montados en bicicleta. Al parecer le habían estado buscando desde entonces para devolverle lo que le había hecho a su cabecilla, el cual iba el primero de todos y muy frustrado por su pasada derrota. 

Al menor se le encogió el corazón y no se le ocurrió otra idea que salir corriendo aunque las piernas le siguieran doliendo. No hacía más que salir de una guerra para meterse en otra sin quererlo ni beberlo. ¿Es que no le iba a dejar vivir en paz? Deseó que su yo del pasado no hubiera hecho aquella tontería, pues así podrían haber salido las cosas mejor.

Mas ya era tarde.

Corrió con todas sus ganas. El pecho le quemaba y la boca estaba más que seca, pero él no se paraba por nada del mundo. Sentía las voces de los chavales en su espalda, pisándole ya los talones. Al cabo de un tiempo, dejó de sentir sus doloridas piernas y empezó a marearse pero, aun así, no paró de de moverlas. No le iban a coger, no lo iba a permitir. A veces oía alguna caída de uno de ellos, pues iban como animales.

A ellos si que les estaba cegando el orgullo. Necesitaban aplastar al que una vez les ganó para sentirse de nuevo importantes y poderosos. Así es el mundo.

-¡No puedes escapar!-dijo uno de ellos, entrecortadamente.

-¡Te cogeremos y te mataremos! No lo dudes- dijo otro también con el mismo aliento. Llevaban demasiado tiempo dándolo todo sobre los pedales.

Aquellos comentarios solo consiguieron que Ethan se llenara de adrenalina y siguiera corriendo como si de una gacela se tratara. Tiró su mochila pues le estaba incordiando y tampoco es que llevara algo de interés. 

Al final, después de mucho correr, llegó a una pequeña arbolada a no más de 4 manzanas de donde se encontraba en un principio. Aunque allí no habría nadie que le pudiera salvar, sabía perfectamente que ningún transeúnte iba a perder su tiempo en ayudarle. El suelo estaba lleno de raíces que sobresalían, de hoyos de diferentes tamaños que le obligaban a estar atento al suelo y la pendiente cada vez era más y más empinada.

Todo esto contribuyó a que se obligara a dar un descanso después de unos minutos. Pero justo en el momento que iba a hacerlo, vislumbró un puente. Un enorme puente que se elevaba encima de un caudaloso río -aunque no veía el agua, si podía oírla-. ¿Y si esa era su salida? ¿Y si realmente todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para llevarle allí para que por fin huyera de verdad de todo? Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y la nariz le empezaba a gotear.

Ya había agotado todas las opciones: Simon, su familia, vivir en la calle... Todo lo que había probado era demasiado doloroso para él y, como sabéis, no lo sabía llevar bien.

Llegando ya a su límite físico, se fue hacia ese puente lentamente. Miró hacia atrás y vio como solo quedaban un par de aquellos chicos persiguiéndole -evidentemente, el de la cara arañada seguía ahí-. Al parecer, no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer que perseguirle. Pero afortunadamente, al igual que él, estaban bastante cansados.

Tardó bastante tiempo en llegar a su nuevo objetivo y, cuando lo hizo, volvió a notar la presencia de sus acosadores muy cerca de él. ¿Y si saltaba? Así todo aquello se acabaría. Así no molestaría a nadie más y él dejaría de sufrir. Así nadie le haría más daño.

Así podría ser libre.

Con las piernas temblándose por completo y casi sin respiración, fue hacia la mitad del puente y miró hacia abajo. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y apenas podía ver con claridad. El agua se movía furiosamente por toda la superficie del río. Ya estaba, ahí se acababa de todo. Sabía perfectamente que su vida iba a ser siempre huir de todo, como había estado haciendo recientemente. Nadie le iba a aceptar como era. Él no estaba hecho para ese mundo, para aquella era. Debía darse prisa y hacerlo antes de que perdiera el sentido. Debía mantenerse orgulloso de qué era y cómo era y aquella era la única forma de mantenerlo.

Hubiera deseado que en aquel momento hubiera aparecido Simon por arte de magia y le hubiera defendido de aquellos chicos decididos a devolverle los golpes que él había dado a uno de ellos. Que le hubiera convencido que vivir era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y que él iba a estar siempre a su lado. Pero después de un segundo esperando con fuerza aquel deseo, nada pasó y no tenía tiempo para esperar más.

Miró hacia los chicos que apenas estaban a dos metros de él, sonriente. Ya no le podían coger. Ahora iba a ser libre. ¿Locura? Podía ser una pero... ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿Ser agredido de nuevo? No gracias. La culpa iba a pesar sobre aquellos chicos durante el tiempo, pero se lo tenían merecido. Se sorbió la nariz por última vez.

A lo mejor así aprendían a valorar más a las personas.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-dijo uno de ellos mientras se daba prisa por alcanzarle.

-¡NO SALTES!-dijo el otro, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Ethan, como pudo, había sorteado el pasamanos de seguridad y ya se encontraba volando hacia su final.

En sus últimos segundos de vida antes de caer al río, golpearse con el fondo de éste y ahogarse, su mente se inundó de millones de imágenes. Toda su vida pasó por delante de sus ojos y no paró hasta que las últimas imágenes de él y Simon aparecieron, pues los recuerdos restantes ya no eran de su vida. Si no de su descenso hacia la muerte.

Su vida terminó en el momento que su fuente de felicidad dijo aquellas palabras y su padre las corroborara.

" _Me das asco_ " dijo Simon

" _Me das asco_ " dijo su padre

-Si, yo también me daba asco- susurró Ethan en el agua mientras decenas de burbujas salían de su boca y escapaban hasta la superficie.

Día 19 y el último


	15. Día 520 - Simon Walker

Hay una pena que no se puede siquiera ser nombrada, todo porque es demasiado grande, real y dolorosa como para abarcarla con una sola palabra. Hay un dolor que continúa y continúa sin piedad alguna, imposibilitándote el tomar un solo respiro.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Su nombre debería haber dejado ya de ser capaz de hacerme pedazos pequeños con los que yo mismo me corto. Con los que sangro.

Últimamente no paro de sangrar. Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero es mentira. El tiempo solo coge las heridas y las da más de sí, las hace más grandes y reales. El tiempo solo crea y crea nuevos daños en compensación con las cicatrices que hace desaparecer. El tiempo es un gran cabrón. El único del que no puedes escapar, me temo. Y la conclusión es que su nombre sigue siendo el mayor y más desgarrador de los suplicios.  _Ethan, Ethan_. Ya no siento ni recuerdo el tacto de sus manos. Ya no me veo capaz de enfocar su recuerdo. Ya no me veo capaz de seguir viviendo sin ti. ¿Quién me habría dicho que mi vida no iba a ser más que otra de esas tragedias, que yo iba a ser el villano de mi propia historia?

'' _Me llamo_ Simon, soy Simon. Tengo 18 años y nací en Japón. Mis padres se llaman Margaret y John''. Tengo que recordarme quién soy. Carece de sentido, la verdad. Pero no quiero olvidarlo. Olvidar el asco que doy. Olvidar lo que  _Simon Walker_  hizo. Tengo que repudiarme, debo odiarme. No puedo olvidarme de cuanto me aborrezco. De cuánto merezco todo este vacío, estas continuas ganas de vomitar. Ojalá pudiera no ser yo para darme una paliza y tirarme desde ese puente de unas calles más abajo. Realmente me reconfortaría. Ahogarme en algo más que en recuerdos.

A veces me busco dentro de mí mismo. Al que solía ser, quiero decir. Grito dentro de mi cabeza hasta desgastar cada una de mis células. Me grito que soy un cobarde por no limitarme a dar la cara. Me grito de todo y a la vez no digo una sola palabra. Aún no ha habido suerte. Me pregunto qué haré cuando me encuentre. Veo dos opciones muy claras: estrangularme o caer de rodillas ante lo que un día fui y echarme a llorar sin consuelo ni final. El tiempo lo dirá, supongo. Ese maldito y estúpido tiempo, siempre metido en todo.

No pienso sumarme a esa legión de idiotas que resumen un dolor tan grande con la expresión '' _tener el corazón roto_ ''. Yo estoy un paso más allá.

Yo tengo los ojos opacos de...¿tanto llorar? Aunque yo diría que es de tanto no poder verle. Tengo las pupilas incapaces de filtrar la luz con claridad y mi cristalino no puede enfocar ya imagen alguna. Tengo los ojos secos de echarlo de menos y, aun así, nunca será suficiente. Jamás. Nunca pagaré la deuda, no conseguiré salir de este bucle de dolor. Y aunque lo hiciera, al final sé que volvería a tirarme de cabeza. Porque así son los remordimientos. Son un salto que se repite hasta la perdición del alma. Es lo peor, sin duda. Saber que merezco hasta el más mínimo ardor de pecho.

Yo tengo las articulaciones oxidadas. ¿Para qué ejercer un solo movimiento más, si solo voy a conseguir hundirme más profundamente en el lodo de mi memoria?

Yo tengo la corteza cerebral reseca y cansada de tanto remordimiento. Cansada de intentar evocar su recuerdo. Cansada de tanto demonio, de tantas voces que proponen soluciones, cada una más horrible que la anterior.

Yo tengo alguna parte de mí que ni siquiera puedo señalar hecha pedazos afilados que no dejan de clavarse por todos lados y dios. Duele mucho más de lo que puedo intentar explicar por medio de palabras. Supongo que el infierno debe ser parecido a esto. No imagino nada peor.

Yo tengo los labios en carne viva y la laringe rota de gritar su nombre. Podéis sumarlo a la lista de cosas que están dejando de funcionar dentro de mí.

Yo no tengo el corazón roto; eso sería demasiado abstracto, demasiado simple, demasiado leve castigo. Yo tengo hasta la última célula de mi organismo pincelada de un gris que no se decide a marcharse.

El dolor me está quemando por dentro de la manera más destructiva que jamás he presenciado. Huesos, músculos, venas y arterias. El dolor está acabando con todo. Yo me limito a dejarlo arder mientras camino y camino dirigiéndome a no sé dónde para hacer no sé qué.

Solo quiero que acabe todo esto de una vez.

Mis piernas trabajan por sí solas. Me llevo las manos a las sienes, que no dejan de palpitar. Palpitaciones, retortijones, dolor, sudor, sollozos, dolor, vacío, abismo. Definitivamente tengo que hacer que todo esto termine.

Ya no pienso en nada, habré desgastado el cupo de auto-odio. Mis piernas se mueven solas, mis brazos las siguen. Está saliendo el sol, no puedo recordar la última vez que vi amanecer antes de que él se fuera. No puedo recordar nada antes de que él se fuera.

Me dirijo a mi casa. Paso a paso, lentamente. El sudor baña mis sienes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo vagando? Acabo de recordar que tengo hambre y me muero de sueño. Nada de eso importa, pero es molesto sentir algo que no sea odio hacia mi persona. Creo que me he cruzado con alguien. El saludo llega a mis tímpanos difuso, resonando como si me encontrara debajo de una gran masa de agua y alguien de fuera estuviera tratando de llamarme. Ni siquiera alzo la cabeza. No quiero, no puedo. No lo merezco. Abro la puerta de casa con las manos temblorosas y un sudor frío bañando toda mi espalda. El hedor es lo primero que noto. Realmente huele como un estercolero, he descuidado mucho mi casa en estos últimos días. ¿Será así como huele también dentro de mí? Es lo más probable. Avanzo todo lo resuelto que puedo estar en este estado hacia el cuarto de baño, sorteando por el camino prendas de ropa que llevan siglos sin lavarse, botellas de cerveza cuya función es coger polvo y envoltorios de comida rápida. En un descuido, me miro en el espejo del recibidor. '' _Un cadáver_ '', es lo primero que pienso. Mis ojos están hundidos y brillan con el ardor de un alma rota, mi cabello puede pasar por una fregona vieja con facilidad, mis labios presentan varias costras y no hablemos de las condiciones en las que se encuentra el resto de mi cuerpo. Aparto la vista con rapidez. Es suficiente. Terminaría rápido.

He llegado al baño. Actúo como un autómata, apenas sé cómo ni por qué se mueven mis manos, pero veo con dificultad que trabajan sobre una cuchilla de afeitar. Comienzo a llorar sin saber por qué, pero esto ya se ha hecho rutinario, así que tampoco trato de hallar una respuesta que se que no llegará.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es mi sangre cayendo a borbotones sobre la bañera. Me sorprendió la cantidad de ella que había, al fin y al cabo, no estaba vació del todo. El rojo lo cubría absolutamente todo. El suelo era rojo, el grifo era rojo, los azulejos eran rojos. Dolía. Me alegré de localizar el dolor en un lugar que pudiera señalar con el dedo. Dejé de llorar y me desmayé con su rostro en mi cabeza.

~~~~~~

Han pasado un par de días desde mi intento fallido de suicidio. Ni siquiera conseguí quitarme la vida, patético, ¿verdad? La vía que tengo en el brazo me molesta, los murmullos que oigo en el pasillo me molestan. ¿Por qué no puede callarse todo el mundo de una vez? Mis células siguen grises, el sufrimiento sigue ahí. Pero ahora todo se ve más confuso con toda esta cantidad de luz –no sé qué tienen los hospitales con poner todos los muebles blancos- y ante todo, con los miles de analgésicos que me han hecho engullir los médicos.

Una vecina me trajo aquí, según me han contado. Al parecer, en el estado tan lejano de la realidad en el que me encontraba, olvidé cerrar correctamente mi puerta y la pobre mujer entró para darme algo de comida, pues muchos vecinos ya habían reparado en mi lamentable estado. Me encontró tirado en la bañera, desangrándome. Pero eso no importa, en realidad. Estoy tan sedado que solo alcanzo a ver como los colores del amanecer bañan la habitación. Es el quingentésimo segundo amanecer que veo desde que Ethan se fue. No sé cuantos más seré capaz de ver. Susurro su nombre y cierro los ojos, sumiéndome en un profundo sueño. No sé cuántos más tendré fuerza para ver...

¿Por qué le te tuve que decir eso? ¿Por qué esas fueron mis últimas palabras hacia él? Cuando en realidad, en el fondo de mi ser, pensaba todo lo contrario.

Soy deplorable, detestable y digno de odiar.

Aunque a pesar de todo esto, seré suyo para siempre.


End file.
